


i could be your fool (only for the night if you want)

by heartfullofharry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, a large amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 43,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofharry/pseuds/heartfullofharry
Summary: story under ‘one night stand’ on wattpad xHarry's a teacher, Louis works at Buzzfeed, and they're having a baby





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know the texting can be sort of cringey and not fun to read thru but it’s over and gets better once they meet irl trust me

Harry: Dear Mr. Whoever The Fuck I Slept With, my name is Harry. two months ago I was at a gay club and I had a one night stand with you. Now I'm pregnant and, surprise, you're the father. I don't really know anything about you besides your number, but I just wanted to let you know you're a daddy. Congratulations.

Louis: this isn't funny niall

Harry: Who the fuck is Niall?

Louis: fine. if you're not Niall, send me a picture of yourself

Louis: just to prove it

Harry: Oh god I can't take selfies...

Harry: (picture attached)

Harry: Satisfied??

Louis: oh my god I remember you !!

Harry: You should, you got me pregnant. 

Louis: oh right ya

Louis: um

Louis: I honestly don't know what to say right now

Harry: Just say the first thing that pops into your mind I guess. 

Louis: Pepe

Harry: Excuse me?

Louis: SHIT NO FORGET I SAID THAT

Harry: You know what?

Harry: Talk to me when you're going to be serious about this


	2. Chapter 2

Louis: I'm sorry I called u Pepe

Louis: I'm meme trash

Harry: and I appreciate that

Louis: the fact that I apologised or the fact that I'm meme trash ??

Harry: Both

Harry: But seriously, whatever your name is, I'm literally carrying your fucking child. Could you be a bit more serious?

Louis: alright alright I'm sorry

Louis: how far along did u say u were

Harry: Two months. 

Louis: ok

Louis: well we need to like meet up 

Louis: wait no never mind I'm in the states 

Louis: but I'll be back in three months and we can meet up then ok ??

Harry: Alright. 

Louis: I'm not going to be some pussy ass bitch and ditch ur ass ok

Louis: I'm going to support u 

Harry: Thank you. 

Harry: I appreciate that even more than I appreciate you being meme trash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i wrote this awhile ago but now i’m super aware that louis shouldn’t have had any say over what they did with the baby that’s on harry bc he was the one pregnant

Louis: what do??

Harry: What?

Louis: I mean like

Louis: what do we do

Louis: about the baby

Louis: we barely know each other

Louis: and all I can remember is that ur curls were v v pretty

Harry: first of all, thank you

Harry: second of all, adoption

Louis: ok no no no no

Louis: not happening

Louis: I'm not not meeting my first child

Harry: well Louis, we can't raise a baby. We don't know each other and I'm only twenty six

Louis: I'm twenty nine!! With a stable job!!

Harry: I'll think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry: Sorry to bother you, just wanted to let you know I hit three months today. :) 

Louis: ur not bothering me that's so exciting!!!

Louis: don't be afraid to come to me w baby stuff I'm living for this

Harry: I'll keep that in mind.

Harry: You said you were in the states, why is that?

Louis: my mates and I flew out for a music festival

Louis: and we decided to make a long trip out of it so I'm doing some stuff for the company I work for over here

Harry: Where do you work?

Louis: BuzzFeed

Harry: I can't believe I let someone impregnate me who works for BuzzFeed.

Louis: hey BuzzFeed is ace

Louis: I make good money editing videos 

Harry: I'm sure.

Louis: no really!!!

Louis: and I've met emma watson

Harry: Never mind. Sounds like a great place to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis: I can't wait to meet u

Louis: that was sudden but like I'm not as upset about   
having a kid as I thought???

Louis: it's actually kind of exciting

Harry: I guess so, yeah.

Louis: why do u type so proper I'm ur fuck buddy not ur boss

Harry: I don't have a "fuck buddy" first of all.

Harry: And second of all I don't want to sound like an idiot.

Louis: do u not like me

Louis: I don't think u like me mate 

Harry: That's not it. This whole "situation" has just put a lot of stress on me and I don't know how to handle it.

Louis: oh

Louis: I'm sorry :(

Louis: if it makes u feel any better I plan on helping you out a whole lot when I get back to england and it will relieve a lot of the stress

Harry: It does make me feel better. Thank you x


	6. Chapter 6

Harry: I'm sorry but I never quite got your name?

Louis: no worries mate

Louis: it's louis

Harry: Pronounced "Lou-ee" or "Lewis"?

Louis: lou-ee

Harry: The French way, I like it. 

Louis: u know any french???

Harry: I know how to say "How do you get this coffee so delicious?"

Harry: But I forget how to say it.

Louis: HAHAHA

Louis: I'm still impressed


	7. Chapter 7

Harry: Hiii x I got my first ultrasound today. Here's the picture :) (picture attached)

Louis: AW

Louis: HARRY I'M IN LOVE 

Harry: I think I am too..

Louis: LOOK AT THE TINY FEET AW :')

Harry: I know :) 

Louis: IS IT BAD THAT I'M CRYING BC OH MY GOD

Harry: No! I cried at the doctor's appointment.

Louis: I'M GOING TO GO BRAG ABOUT MY KID TO MY COWORKERS


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning outdated memes ahead

Liam: Hi is this Harry?

Harry: Yes..

Liam: Okay great my name is Liam

Liam: I'm one of Louis' friends 

Harry: Hello?

Liam: Yes hi um I wanted to apologise 

Harry: For what?

Liam: Dragging Louis to the states 

Liam: bc now he can't come back until a few months and I feel bad you have to be like

Liam: Alone

Liam: So I'm sorry

Harry: Oh, no, it's fine. You didn't know.

Liam added Louis to the conversation 

Liam: Louis I met your boyfriend

Louis: excuse me

Harry: I'm sorry what?

Liam: I mean the person carrying your child I have no idea what I was thinking calling him your boyfriend it's not like you talk about him and his curls and his cute bum 24/7 what

Louis: I am about to skin you with a plastic knife

Harry: Oh dear.

Harry: ...Cute bum?

Louis: I mean

Louis: yeah you have a cute bum

Liam are you serious???

Liam: right in front of my salad????

Louis: IM WEAK

Harry: Oh my god.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry: Four months today :) x

Louis: ayy 

Louis: when's ur next doctor's appointment?

Harry: Next Tuesday I think?

Harry: I can send you pics from then if you want?

Louis: siiiick

Louis: yes pls work is stressful

Louis: send pics

Harry: :O

Louis: of the bABY

Harry: :)

Louis: y'all nasty

Harry: You don't want pics of my cute bum?

Louis: no comment


	10. Chapter 10

Louis: I have bad news

Harry: What is it?

Louis: devyn gave me a new project 

Louis: and I'm coming back in two months rather than one

Harry: Oh.

Louis: do you want me to come back anyways?? 

Louis: I can bail on the project buzzfeed has a lot of video editors

Harry: Work is important, Louis.

Louis: baby > work

Louis: baby > everything

Harry: You can finish the project. We'll both be fine. I promise.

Louis: we'll

Louis: my heart just melted

Louis: ok ok I'm gonna think about this more 

Harry: Work is important. Do what you love.

Louis: I love the baby

Harry: You want to do the baby?

Louis: OH GODW AIT

Harry: I'm just messing with you. I get what you mean. Sleep on it tonight. Xx


	11. Chapter 11

Louis: i slept on it

Louis: i'm coming home

Harry: Are you sure? Work is important, Louis, we'd be fine here in London.

Louis: i don't want to think about y'all being alone when i could've been there

Louis: and i refuse to miss out on her kicking and stuff

Harry: Her?

Louis: it's a girl don't argue w me

Harry: My doctor said I can find out the gender at my next appointment, which is a few weeks before you allegedly come back. Do you want me to push it back?

Louis: i'm definitely coming back

Louis: and yes please

Harry: Then I'll call them when I get out of work. 

Louis: woah work what do you do

Harry: i'm a teacher for third form 

Louis: NO

Louis: WHAT

Louis: MR MONOTONE NO EMOTION STYLES WORKS W SMALL CHILDREN

Harry: Heyyy! I have emotions. I just type like an educated individual.

Louis: laaaame

Louis: I guess I can see you teaching eight year olds

Louis: the night we met you kept shouting into my belly button and asking if anyone was in there

Harry: ...I don't have an explanation.

Louis: i figured


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to clarify the last few lines in the last chapter, they were both drunk when they met. harry didn't just scream into louis' belly button for a jolly good time. i mean, it wouldn't be SHOCKING if he did...

Louis: i like the name beverly for a girl

Harry: Where did this come from?

Louis: on my break yesterday i was looking at baby names

Louis: and even though i know it's a girl i looked at boy and girl names

Louis: i didn't find any boy names but i found beverly and i quite like it

Harry: It's pretty.

Louis: it's unique!!

Harry: For a boy I like Owen.

Louis: owen

Louis: i like it

Louis: do we agree on beverly for a girl??

Harry: Yeah. I like it.

Louis: one week until i return to london so really one week until we find out the gender yeah??

Harry: A bit more than a week, yeah.

Louis: siiick

Louis: can't wait to meet you two kid


	13. Chapter 13

so uh chapter 13 on wattpad is like ALL gifs and we can’t rlly do that here so.....i’m just gonna skip it

nothing important happens don’t worry :)


	14. Chapter 14

Louis: since i'm coming back tomorrow i'd like to take this time to warn you

Harry: Warn me of what?

Louis: ME

Louis: i am v loud and hyper and i do not have a filter 

Louis: like i just say shit

Louis: i don't want to intimidate you bc what i remember from a sober harry styles although my impression was very brief was that you're v shy

Louis: you giggle a lot

Harry: I do not giggle, I laugh.

Harry: But you don't have anything to worry about, Louis, and don't try to constrict your tendencies when we see each other. Just be yourself.

Louis: i mean

Louis: alright

Louis: but don't say i didn't warn you


	15. Chapter 15

Louis is quite nervous, to say the least. 

What he remembers about Harry is that he's gorgeous, and very timid but also very sweet. It contradicts the blunt way that he speaks over text messages. And Louis, well, he can be a bit overwhelming at times.

He doesn't want to push Harry away because of how overbearing he is. It's happened before, and none of the blokes were as shy as Harry.

Louis, Liam and Niall were picked up by Louis' Mum, and after Liam and Niall were dropped off and Louis had spent some time with his sisters, it was time to finally meet up with Harry. 

Harry absolutely insisted on Louis coming over, and Louis figured that it must be because he's tired or summat, so he agreed.

Louis: i'll be there in 5

Louis: ur ready right

Harry: Yeah, just about.

Harry: Remember what I said, just be yourself :)

Louis smiles wearily at the smiley face added at the end. He sighs out of anxiety as Stevie Nicks sings about a dove throughout his car stereo.

When he finally gets to Harry's house (a small and very quaint one story house surrounded by trees) he has to sit in his car for a few moments to remind himself to breathe. He just remembers Harry being this perfect human being, and he feels so less-than compared to him.

Louis finally works up the courage to get out of his car, walking the pathway that's surrounded by pink and yellow flowers up to Harry's front door. He bites his lip nervously before knocking on the door twice. 

It only takes a few seconds for Harry to open the door, and gosh, is he beautiful.

His hair is long, reaching his shoulders in loose curls. He's wearing a cream coloured sweater and black jeans, a nice baby bump sitting in the middle of it all. He's smiling, he doesn't seem nervous. He seems pretty calm, actually. 

"Hi," Harry says, his voice gentle as Louis stares at him with wide eyes. "You can come in, sorry about any mess."

"S-Sure," Louis gulps and nods, stepping into the house. Harry studies his face for a moment before frowning. 

"Are you alright?" Harry asks worriedly. Louis swallows thickly and nods again, his hands in his coat pocket. "Louis, I meant it when I said that you shouldn't constrict any of your tendencies around me. Just be yourself, yeah?"

Louis is silent for a few seconds before saying, "Holy shit, you are beautiful," Harry lets out a loud laugh, throwing his head back while Louis steps forward and touches his face. "Good Lord, how did I not combust while not seeing you for so long? I knew you were, like, attractive, but holy shit! Oh, wait, I'm sorry, uh," Louis looks down at Harry's bump. "Can she hear?"

"Yeah," Harry giggles and nods, and Louis smiles, because he was right, Harry does giggle. "I'm sure baby will forgive you, but just this one time."

"You're precious," Louis says with a completely straight face. Harry laughs again. Louis reaches out for Harry's bump. "Can I please?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Harry's beaming as Louis rests his hands on either side of Harry's baby bump, his nerves just melting away. "Baby's moving a bit, you can't feel it, though."

"No kicking yet?" Louis asks. Harry shakes his head and smiles again, but this one is more tired looking.

"Not yet," He says softly. 

"Good," Louis nods and smiles sweetly. "That's something I definitely don't want to miss out on."

♛ 

"You've never seen a Buzzfeed video?" Louis asks, his mug of tea getting cold on the table. He's been talking too much to take a break.

Harry giggles and shakes his head, his mug in between his two hands as he looks at Louis with the permanent smile he seems to have. 

"I don't watch a lot of videos on the internet?" Harry shrugs while Louis just stares at him. He pulls out his phone and finds a video before handing his phone over to Harry, who's furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm afraid if I pick one up I'll break it," Louis is on the screen laughing. He looks younger, his hair is a bit longer, and he has less scruff.

The title for the video comes up. People Who Love Babies Get Surprised With Babies. Another shot is shown, saying "These people think they are here to review baby products..."

"I know there's going to be some crazy baby stuff in the future," A pretty young girl says. "I know there's gonna be a stroller with WiFi."

"First we asked them how they feel about babies."

"Love them!" Louis says quickly, earning a laugh from a few people offscreen because of his excitement. "I want loads, they're amazing. I have two little siblings who are, like, a year old, and they're the most amazing people ever."

Three other people answer after Louis, but Harry doesn't pay any mind to them. He can feel his face softening. After everyone answers, it cuts back to Louis saying, "I'm currently very single, but I refuse to be with anyone who doesn't like kids, it's a no from me-" A baby is heard babbling offscreen, and Louis practically whips his head toward it. "Is that a baby? What?"

"Hi," A woman holding a baby says, her voice much calmer than Louis'. 

"What is going on?" Louis laughs as the woman holding the baby sits down on the sofa next to Louis, who's eyes are bright as he looks at the baby in her arms. The same woman and baby are shown with the three other people, but again, Harry pays no mind.

"This is Jada," The woman says, slowly handing the baby girl, who keeps babbling quite loudly, over to Louis. Louis' mouth is wide open as he takes Jades gently, holding her so she's standing in his lap.

"Hello," Louis says softly, his smile widening the longer he looks at the baby. "Wow, you're beautiful, yeah?"

"This was, like, three years ago," Harry looks up to see Louis is smiling almost sheepishly at him. "I used to work for Buzzfeed US all the time, but I was in a lot of the videos rather than editing them."

Harry giggles and looks back at the screen, watching as Louis bounces Jada up and down a bit. Another woman walks in with another baby, and Louis gasps. 

"It's like you've seen into my dreams and made it a reality," Louis says with a smile as the other baby–a boy–is placed into his lap. "What's his name?"

"It's Cody," The other mother replies. Louis is beaming as he holds a baby in each arm, Cody sucking on his fist.

"Hi, Cody," Louis coos before looking into the camera. "Wow, they're so cool."

Harry giggles at that part, and he soon realises he's using one hand to hold his phone and the other to touch his belly, his smile wide. 

After a few moments another scene is shown without the babies. Louis is holding up his phone like it's on speaker mode. "Mum, do you think I'll be a good dad?"

He can hear Louis' mother laughing fondly on the phone. "Yes, I do, love, I think you'll be a wonderful dad."

The video ends there, and Harry is beaming by the end of it. "That's the kind of stuff you do over there?" He asks softly, handing Louis' phone back to him. Louis nods with a small smile.

"There are some of these types of videos, a lot of first impressions of things, uh," Louis clears his throat. "There's some skits and stuff too. I mean, you must've heard of the Try Guys."

"I have," Harry nods with an almost fond smile. "Ladylike, too. 'S that the same Devyn who gave you that project?"

"Yeah," Louis leans forward in his chair, smile still sheepish. "She's really nice. Don't tell anyone I said this, but Freddie is my favourite, though."

Harry giggles again, and goodness gracious, Louis was right about the giggling. "I like Chantel," He says, both arms now wrapped around his belly. "Ned is my favourite Try Guy."

"Ned?!" Louis asks as though he's appalled at such a thing. "Ned wouldn't be your favourite if you spent your whole lunch break hearing him talk about his wife almost everyday, trust me. Keith is my favourite."

"Ned and Ariel are so sweet," Harry coos while Louis rolls his eyes. 

"You done with your tea, then, love?" Louis asks after a moment, noticing Harry's mug is empty. 

"Yeah, but I can get it," Harry starts to stand before Louis takes the mug from him.

"No, I'll do it," He assures, bringing the mug over to the sink and rinsing it out. "Your dishwasher dirty?"

"Yeah," Harry replies quietly, a shy smile on his face. As Louis opens the dishwasher he feels something furry at his feet, making his breath hitch. He looks down to see a literal rabbit just chilling out on the floor.

"Where the fuck did this rabbit come from?" Louis steps away from it, not knowing what to do. Harry looks up at him before giggling. 

"That's Lola," Harry explains. 

"And you just forgot to mention you had a house rabbit?" Louis asks, furrowing his eyebrows. Harry starts to get up, but Louis points his finger at him. "No, stay down. I'll bring her to you."

Louis cautiously picks up the bunny, carrying her over to Harry. Harry smiles as he takes her, holding her practically on top of his belly as Louis shakes his head. "Only you would have a rabbit just moseying around your home."

"Language, please," Harry chastises, and all Louis can do his smile out of endearment.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis: do u want me to come pick u up for the appointment

Harry: Yeah, sure. I woke up late this morning so I'm not looking my best. Sorry :(

Louis: shut the frick up ur beautiful 

Harry: "Frick."

Louis: i'm trying to cuss less fuck off

Louis: no wait

Harry: Seems as though it's going well. I'll see you at one x

♛ 

Harry is so beautiful.

Like, he's sitting in Louis' passenger seat in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt, hair up in a bun, and wow. He had apologised again as he got into Louis' car, blushing profusely as Louis showered him in compliments. 

His baby bump is more present than it was a few days prior, no longer hidden under a baggy sweater, and Louis is in love with it. It looks so natural on him.

He snaps out of his trance after he feels Harry touch his arm lightly. "The light is green, Lou, you're staring," Harry giggles. The car behind them honks, and Louis blushes before moving his foot from the brake. 

"Sorry," Louis clears his throat. "Was just...thinking."

"About?" Harry asks sweetly, looking at Louis like he's got all the time in the world for him. Louis hums, gripping the steering wheel with both hands. He usually drives with one hand on the wheel, the other sticking out the window, but having Harry and their baby in the car with him makes him want to drive safer. 

"I just..." Louis is feeling very bashful of a sudden, and he doesn't know why, but Harry is sitting there so patiently and his heart is bursting and wow. He likes this lad more than he thought he would. "You look like a proper parent. I'm not making any sense. You just look so...like, natural. With the bump."

"The bump," Harry repeats quietly, a small bit of giggling taking over as he looks down at his rounded out tummy. Louis can't help but smile, although he doesn't try too hard to fight it, and watches out of the corner of his eye as Harry puts both hands on it, his fingers splayed out as though he's trying to cover the whole thing, keeping their baby protected. 

They arrive to the doctor's office soon enough, Louis making sure he gets to Harry's side of the car fast enough so that he can help him out. Harry blushes and assures Louis that he doesn't need the help, but you can tell he appreciates it (Louis has many, many siblings. He knows how rough it gets once the second trimester hits).

They check in at the front desk, and sit down in the chairs in the waiting room. Louis' hand slyly finds its way to Harry's, and they're holding hands. Louis is holding hands with Harry, the most perfect human in the world. Harry's hand is so warm and pleasant, and wow, Louis' stomach is getting butterflies. He feels like he's in high school again.

A nurse calls Harry's name, and the two boys stand up–still holding hands–and walk over to her. She leads them to a scale down the corridor, where Harry kicks his trainers off and lets her weigh him. 

After Harry is weighed the nurse takes them to an examination room, telling the two boys that the doctor will be in shortly. They both thank her, and then they're alone. 

"Do you want to grab something to eat after this?" Louis asks, because he doesn't want to leave Harry so soon after the appointment. He wants to spend more time with him.

Harry smiles. "Sure," He nods, leaning back on his hands as he swings his feet back and forth. Louis is standing in front of where he's seated on the examination table, watching him fondly. "And then maybe after that we can go to your place."

"My place?" Louis asks. 

"Not like that," Harry scoffs, nudging Louis' thigh a little with his foot. "Just to hang out. Discuss Beverly or Owen or whatever we're having."

"I have a dog," Louis blurts out. Harry just giggles at the outburst, head going back, and Louis clears his throat. "Like, a big dog. A Saint Bernard. I just picked him up from my friend Perrie's place yesterday, so he's, like, very hyper. Lots of people get scared of him."

"Louis Tomlinson with a Saint Bernard," Harry shakes his head. "Louis Tomlinson, the person who was freaked out by a rabbit named Lola, with one of the biggest dog breeds ever."

"I wasn't freaked out!" Louis argues. "'S not my fault you can't just keep a rabbit in a cage like a normal person."

"She needs to be free," Harry pouts. "I keep her in a cage when I leave for work everyday and such, I only let her out when I'm home."

"Doesn't she, like, shit all over the place?" Louis wrinkles his nose.

"Language, please," Harry chastises before putting his hand on his stomach. "And no, she doesn't. I trained her."

"That's adorable," Louis grins. Harry's cheeks turn pink as he looks down at his lap. There's a hard knock on the door before the doctor enters, smiling at the two boys.

"Good afternoon, boys," She greets, Harry's charts in her hands. She then notices Louis. "I don't believe we've met–I'm Doctor Thirlwall."

"'M Louis," Louis extends his hand toward Doctor Thirlwall, who shakes it politely. "I'm, uh, I'm the dad."

"Ah, I see," Doctor Thirlwall's smile widens. "How've you been, Harry?"

"Fine," Harry answers with a polite smile.

"You getting any of that round ligament pain we talked about?" Doctor Thirlwall asks as she motions for Harry to lay down. 

"Yeah," Harry sighs, laying down on the table as Louis stands close to him. "Sometimes." Harry lifts his shirt up just enough so his stomach is exposed, and Louis can't help but stare. Harry judges him with his elbow, and Louis' eyes retreat to Harry's face, Harry smiling in amusement. Louis rolls his eyes and grabs onto Harry's hand, giving it a squeeze as Doctor Thirlwall gets out a small pot of gel. 

"You know drill, babes," She smiles before spreading it on his stomach, Harry shivering a bit. This is the first time Louis is noticing Harry also looks a bit nervous, glancing from the ultrasound monitor to his stomach and then back again. Louis uses his hand that isn't holding Harry's to brush his baby hairs back from his face, something his mum used to do when he was younger. Harry closes his eyes and smiles wearily while Doctor Thirlwall gets the monitor all set up.

"Y've got a very healthy little bugger in there," Doctor Thirlwall says. Harry opens his eyes, turning his head to look at the monitor. Louis follows Harry's gaze, and his heart practically bursts as he looks at the monitor. 

"Woah," Louis breathes. 

"Would you boys like to know the gender?" The doctor asks with a smile.

"Yes, please," Harry says softly, smiling wide at the monitor. 

"Looks like you're having a baby girl!" Doctor Thirlwall exclaims. "Congratulations, lads! Here's her heartbeat." A fast little pounding sound fills the room, and Louis is beaming. He looks down at Harry, who has the same bright smile plastered on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

"Can we give her a super cool middle name?" Louis asks as he bites into a chip, watching as Harry eats his salad with a small smile. "Beverly's already a sick name, we need a cool middle name."

"Like what?" Harry asks, cocking his head to the side a bit like a puppy. He's wearing Louis' sweater since he had complained of being cold, the cream colour looking so lovely against his pale skin.

"I don't know," Louis shrugs before looking down at Harry's salad. "Did you really only order a salad? Babe, I sure as hell know she wants more than a salad."

Harry's cheeks turn a rosy pink. "You don't have to be all proper and stuff around me, Harold," Louis snorts, passing over his plate of chips to Harry. "Eat."

"Thank you," Harry says softly, smiling at Louis as he picks up a chip and eats it. Louis smiles back, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he not-so-subtly watches Harry eat. 

"You're really cool to hang out with, y'know?" Louis leans back in his side of the booth, smiling fondly at Harry as Harry blushes and shakes his head. "You're easy to talk to."

"I don't remember you being this charming," Harry teases. Louis just laughs. 

The waitress comes over to the table. Now, she has been eyeing Harry's bump the whole time she has been waiting on them. Louis doesn't know if Harry has noticed, but he certainly has, and he doesn't like it. 

"How're we doing over here?" She asks in the fakest sweet voice Louis has ever heard. He watches her take a long up-and-down look at Harry one more time and then loses it.

"Are you doing alright, love?" Louis asks, giving the waitress the dirtiest glare he can muster. The waitress raises her eyebrows. "I mean, you've been staring at him for a bit. 'S there a problem?"

The waitress rolls her eyes. "No, sir," She says in a flat voice. Harry stays quiet, looking down at his lap as Louis continues to glare. "They just always give me the worst tables."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Louis asks, and there's a bit of a bite to his tone. 

"How far along are you?" The waitress turns to Harry. Harry looks up at her through his long eyelashes, fiddling with the bottom of Louis' sweater he's wearing. 

"Um," Harry looks scared of her. Louis really doesn't like that, how she's doing that to him. "F-Five months?"

The waitress looks him up and down. "Only five? You sure?" She practically spits at him. She then turns to walk away, but Louis gets out of his booth, looking ready to pounce on her. Luckily, Harry slides out of his booth and holds Louis back. 

"Louis, Louis," Harry says frantically as Louis tries to get passed him to get to the waitress. "Louis, stop, please, it's not worth it!"

"Harry," Louis groans, immediately stopping when he feels Harry's hand on his cheek. It's like he melts into the touch, standing completely still while Harry strokes his cheek with his thumb. 

"Let's sit back down, okay?" Harry soothes, smiling weakly as Louis sighs. "'S not worth it, I'm fine."

"I wanna kill her," Louis practically growls, but he helps Harry sit down on his side of the booth before sitting back down himself. 

"Maybe she's just having a bad day," Harry says softly, shrugging with a small smile. Louis still looks angry, so Harry reaches across the table and grabs his hand, giving it a squeeze. Louis looks at him and sighs in defeat. He looks like he's about to say something when his phone buzzes. 

"Hold on," Louis sighs again, pulling his mobile out of his back pocket and looking to see a tweet from Ned, who works at the Buzzfeed location Louis was working at in the states. He opens the tweet and practically falls out of the booth. "Ned's having a baby, what?!"

"What?" Harry asks, looking a bit startled as Louis gapes at his phone. 

"Ned, Try Guy Ned, his wife is having a baby, holy shit," Louis gasps. "He never told me!"

"Aw," Harry smiles, but Louis isn't really listening. Instead he's frantically typing out a text to Ned Fulmer.

Louis: I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST TO KNOW ARIEL IS PREGNANT

Ned: Louis cmon 

Louis: I CAME TO YOU IN TEARS WHEN I FOUND OUT I WAS GETTING A KID

Louis: AND T H I S IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN

Ned: Louis u complained about me talking to u about Ariel all the time

Louis: BC I DONT NEED TO KNOW HOW CUTE SHE LOOKS EATING CEREAL IN THE MORNING

Louis: I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU TWO ARE HAVING A BABY

Louis: WE COULD HAVE BONDED OVER IT

Ned: I'm SORRY

Louis: not forgiven.

Ned: fine.

Louis: and my pregnant person is cuter than yours.

Ned: TOO FAR

Louis: OK BUT

Louis: (picture attached) LOOK AT MINE

Ned: (picture attached) LOOK AT MINE

Louis: (picture attached) LOOK AT MINE

Ned: (picture attached) LOOK AT MINE

"Lou?"

Louis looks up to see Harry giggling at him. "You alright?" He asks sweetly. 

"I'm arguing with Ned about how my pregnant person is cuter than his," Louis mumbles. Harry blushes. Louis' phone buzzes again.

Keith: Ned is in a RAGE 

Keith: you can disrespect him

Keith: you can disrespect his mom

Keith: but don't respect his motherfucking marriage

Louis: HE DIDNT TELL ME ARIEL WAS PREGNANT

Keith: UM

Keith: EVEN THOUGH YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT HARRY AS SOON AS YOU KNEW???

Louis: YES

Keith: W O W

"Do you go on your phone this much on every date

Louis' head basically snaps up. "This is a date?"

"I'm teasing you," Harry giggles again, nose scrunching up in a way that makes Louis practically melt. "I think I'm done with my food."

♛ 

"Oh my goodness!" Harry laughs as he's attacked by a dog almost as soon as he steps into Louis' flat. Louis' dog is standing up on its hind legs, his front paws on Harry's shoulders. "Hello!"

"I warned you," Louis says before scratching behind his dog's ear. "Careful with him, Ozzy."

"Ozzy," Harry laughs again, eyebrows raised.

"Ozzy Pawsborne," Louis nods. 

"That's bloody awful," Harry shakes his head.

"Rude," Louis scoffs, gently grabbing Ozzy's collar and bringing him to the ground. "He gets excited."

"He's lovely," Harry says with a smile, bending down (struggling a bit, but achieving) and scratching behind his ears the same way Louis had before. 

"You won't be saying that when he gets hair all over you," Louis chuckles. Ozzy sniffs around Harry's belly a bit before nudging at it with his nose, making Harry giggle. 

"Can you help me up?" Harry asks with a sheepish grin. Louis smiles back, helping Harry stand up. Ozzy sees Louis' hand on the small of Harry's back and barks at him, making both boys jump. 

"Hey, what's up?" Louis says to him, putting his hands on his hips. "You don't bark at me, mate."

Ozzy gently nudges Harry's tummy (Harry doesn't even know how he noticed it under Louis' thick sweater) before looking up at Louis, and Louis swears he's glaring at him. Harry starts to laugh loudly, throwing his head back while Louis huffs.

"Um, I put that there," Louis points out.

"Lou," Harry scolds, stifling his laughter. "Stop it!"

"I can touch him however I want to touch him!" Louis continues, spreading both of his hands over Harry's belly and giving Ozzy a glare. Ozzy walks over and nudges Louis' hands with his nose before barking. 

"Good boy, Ozzy," Harry coos, crouching down to scratch behind his ear again. Louis just huffs and crosses his arms. 

♛ 

"Are you paying attention?"

"No."

"Lou-eee."

"This is boring," Louis argues, his hand slowly rubbing Harry's back. They went from sitting next to each other on the sofa to Harry laying on top of Louis, half asleep while forcing Louis to watch The Notebook with him.

"It is not," Harry scoffs, his eyes fluttering closed as Louis' chest rises and falls underneath his cheek. "It's so romantic, Louis."

"I could be more romantic than this," Louis scoffs. "Ryan Gosling isn't even that attractive. I'll give them Rachel McAdams, yeah."

Harry opens his eyes and rolls them. "Write a whole Buzzfeed article on how awful of a movie it is. Bet it'll be really successful."

"Oi!" Louis huffs.

"Ryan Gosling is pretty handsome," Harry shrugs. Louis subconsciously pouts. "And Rachel is pretty, yeah. I can't believe you think this is boring."

"Romance movies aren't really my thing," Louis replies. "Rom-coms? Yes. This shit? No."

"Bev can hear you," Harry huffs before picking up the remote to Louis' telly. "Fine. Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find?"

"Go for it," Louis shrugs. Harry, with his cheek squished against Louis' chest and his brows furrowed in concentration, finds the Netflix app on the telly. It's silent in the flat until Harry drops the remote out of the blue, making Louis furrow his eyebrows. 

"Harry?" He asks cautiously. Harry's frozen, barely even breathing as he lays there in silence. After a few moments he grabs Louis' hand and brings it to his stomach, holding it there as he looks up at Louis.

"Please tell me you feel that," Harry says softly, his mouth slowly turning upward into a goofy sort of grin. And Louis does. Tiny little kicks against his palm that make him smile. 

"I feel it," Louis replies quietly. "Holy sh-sorry. But oh my God, H, that's so sick."

"B's trying to say hello," Harry giggles, the dork. Louis just smiles adoringly. If you had told him a year ago he'd be on his sofa with a pretty boy on top of him, feeling their baby kick, he'd think you were crazy.

But here he is.


	18. Chapter 18

Louis is woken up at exactly 3:27 AM to his phone ringing from the bedside table. Ozzy raises his head from where he's sleeping on the floor next to the bed, nudging Louis' hand where it's dangling. 

Louis raises his head as well, looking at his phone to see Harry calling him. A pregnant person calling very early in the morning, that absolutely cannot be good. Louis quickly picks his mobile up and answers with a groggy "hello?"

"Hi, Lou," Harry's voice sounds thick, like he's crying. "Um, it really hurts. My stomach does. I think I'm going to drive myself to the hospital, just letting you know."

No, no, no. "Harry, no, it's okay, I-I'll come get you," Louis assures, stumbling out of bed and walking towards his closet to slip some shoes on. "Just breathe, love, it's okay."

"'M really scared, Lou. I-I don't know what's going on, she's kicking really hard, though."

"That's good," Louis assures, giving Ozzy a quick scratch behind the ears before rushing out of his bedroom and to the kitchen to find his keys. "I'll be there for you in just a bit, babe, okay? Breathe, H, I'm sure you and Bev are just fine."

Louis is out the door within minutes, staying on the phone with Harry as he goes just a bit over the speed limit (don't tell his mum). Harry sounds genuinely terrified, and Louis can feel his chest tighten every time he can hear Harry let out a whimper. 

"I'm turning into your street, bub, is it okay if I hang up?" Louis asks sweetly. 

"O-Okay. You can let yourself in."

"Okay, then, I'll see you in a mo."

Louis hangs up just as he's pulling into Harry's driveway. He speed-walks to the door, seeing Harry's unlocked it for him. He steps into the house, immediately hearing Harry shuffling around in the lounge.

"Hey, love," Louis greets softly, seeing Harry clutching onto a throw pillow on his sofa. Harry sniffles and smiles at Louis meekly, whole body practically trembling. "Feel any better?"

"No," Harry sniffles again. "I-I don't want anything to happen to Bev, Louis, I-"

"Okay, okay," Louis soothes, popping a squat in front of where Harry is sitting. "You could just be having Braxton Hicks, love."

"W-What's that?" Harry sniffles, wiping his eyes. 

"It's like, practice contractions," Louis explains, bringing his hand up to Harry's belly and rubbing it in soothing circles. "Getting your body ready for labour. My Mum had them all the time."

"But labour's so far away," Harry says confusedly, tears still running down his cheeks. Louis smiles sympathetically.

"Only four months away, H," He reminds delicately, and Harry's eyes widen. He starts to cry harder. Louis' startled by the reaction, quick to get up and sit next to Harry on the couch.

"No, no, no, babe," Louis soothes, letting Harry lean into him. "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry. Don't cry."

"'M not ready to be a parent, Louis," Harry weeps into Louis' shoulder, making Louis frown. "W-What're we gonna do? She's coming so soon, oh my God."

"Breathe," Louis reminds. "You're going to be a wonderful parent, Harry. I promise. You've been taking such good care of her for the past, what, five and a half months? She adores you already, I bet."

"You think so?" Harry sniffles, looking up at Louis through his long, wet eyelashes. Louis smiles, endeared.

"Of course," He replies. "Now, let me get you some water, yeah? It'll help with the pain."

"O-Okay," Harry whimpers. Louis stands up from the couch and finds his way to Harry's kitchen, searching the cabinets until he finds a glass. He fills it with water from the filter on the refrigerator before walking back to Harry, who's still crying. 

"Oh, love," Louis sighs, handing Harry the glass of water. 

"Thank you," Harry sniffles, curling in on himself. Louis smooths his hair out of his face as Harry takes a small sip, wiping his tears. Harry looks up at Louis. "C-Can you stay a little longer?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Louis assures softly, sitting back down next to Harry.

"I'm so scared," Harry whispers, turning to look at Louis. Louis frowns as Harry looks back down at his belly, biting his bottom lip. "This...isn't how I thought it would happen."

"Me neither," Louis admits, looking down at his lap. "I never even thought I was going to have kids at all."

"You love kids," Harry says quietly, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Was too scared I'd end up like my dad," Louis shrugs. "He was a piece of shit. My mum told him that she was pregnant with me and he left. I've never met him."

"I'm sorry," Harry looks down at his belly again. 

"It's okay," Louis shrugs again, and Harry leans into him. "I've had two really cool stepdads, and six younger siblings. It got better. So will this."

Harry smiles wearily at that. "Six younger siblings," He repeats, shaking his head. 

"Five girls, one boy," Louis chuckles softly. "Drives my mum crazy, but she loves it." 

"I think I want lots of kids," Harry puts a hand on his belly. Louis looks down at him and smiles adoringly. 

"My mum wants to meet you," Louis says softly. "If you're okay with that, I mean. She's really nice, I promise. She'll love you."

"That sounds good," Harry nods. He leans into Louis, sighing softly. "You're so great, Lou. You've been so helpful and lovely through all of this. Thank you."

"Of course," Louis nods. He can't imagine even having the capacity to treat Harry any other way. Harry's so sweet, and wonderful, not to mention how beautiful he is on the outside as well. 

And, big surprise, Harry's crying again. Louis is quick to hold him tighter than before, so tight Harry has no choice but to shift into Louis' lap and bury his face into Louis' shoulder. "Why're you cryin', H?" He asks with a frown, rubbing Harry's back. 

"I don't even know," Harry sniffles. "'M so tired, and she's started kicking a lot. I-I'm starting doubt that I even like being pregnant." He's quiet for a moment. "No, never mind. I do like it. Just..."

"Gets hard sometimes, yeah?" Louis coos. Harry nods weakly. "I know it does, bub. I'm sorry."

"No, no," Harry yawns, turning his head so it's against Louis' chest. "I think too much, 's okay."

Harry's closing his eyes, Louis giving him a squeeze as he lets out a sleepy huff. "'M such a nuisance, I'm sorry," He sniffles, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"Oh, none of that, Hazza, c'mon," Louis coos, holding Harry tighter and practically cradling him in his lap. "You're going through a lot right now, yeah? 'S alright. I understand. Just relax, okay?"

Harry cuddles up to Louis more, nose pressed into the older man's collarbone as he exhales shakily. "You want me to get you to bed, love? You're not hurting anymore, are you?"

"Yeah, no, I wanna sleep," Harry mumbles. 

"Bet you have work in the morning, yeah?" Louis hums, and Harry nods with a sigh. "Yeah, right, let's get you to bed then, do you want me to stay?"

"Yes please," Harry whispers. Louis doesn't hesitate to lift Harry up the way he is, Harry instinctively wrapping his legs around Louis' waist as he carries him towards the stairs. Once he's at the top, his eyes scan the hall. There's a room at the very end, a room at the other end, and a bathroom right in the middle. 

"Right or left?"

"Left."

Louis turns left into Harry's bedroom, flipping on a light switch next to the doorway that lights up the room. He takes in the white walls with the paintings of flowers and pictures of him and presumably his family and friends hung everywhere. The comforter is covered in purple flowers, and he's got a desk with stacks of papers in the corner. Lola is in a large cage with two "floors" and a little wooden house inside.

"Lola's place is nicer than mine," Louis chuckles, and Harry giggles quietly into his shoulder. 

"Didn't want her cooped up in a tiny cage all day while I'm at the school," He explains. Louis smiles fondly and shakes his head, setting Harry down on his bed. 

"You need anything else, babe?" Louis asks, smiling as Harry rubs his tired eyes. 

"Can you-" Harry sighs sleepily and shakes his head. "Never mind. Yeah, no, I'm all set."

"No you're not," Louis chuckles. "What is it, love?"

"I, uh, was gonna ask if you'd stay the night," Harry asks sheepishly, and Louis can see his cheeks turn pink in the dim light of his room. 

"Of course I will," Louis assures. "You want me to sleep in here with you?" Harry nods timidly, smiling weakly as Louis plops down on the bed next to him. "You don't have to be shy, H, 'm not scary."

Harry just smiles weakly and pulls back the covers on the bed, slipping under them. Louis follows suit, Harry reaching over and flicking off the light switch.

"Thank you, Lou," Harry whispers in the dark. Louis just smiles to himself. 

"Don't worry about it, H," He replies.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis and Ozzy's cover of Wonderwall is interrupted by his mobile going off from his pocket. 

Louis pauses the music, causing Ozzy to huff and lay down on the kitchen floor, and takes his phone out to see it's Freddie from Buzzfeed. Which, why would she be calling him? He doesn't know. But, he picks up.

"'Ello?" He greets, sitting down on the kitchen floor next to Ozzy and scratching the dog's head. 

"Louis, what's up? Listen, me and the girls have a proposal for you."

"Hi, Louis!" He hears someone else yell in the background, but he can't tell who. 

"Um, yeah, what's up?" He asks, looking over to Ozzy and cocking his eyebrow. Ozzy just looks up at him, waiting for Louis to scratch his head again. 

"We want to throw Harry a baby shower as a video," Freddie explains, and Louis' eyebrows shoot to his hairline. "Preferably a surprise baby shower. We're heading over to the UK office in a few weeks, so we figured it'd be fun!"

"Wow," Louis grins. "I mean, yeah, sure. I work every week day except Fridays."

"Sweet! We'll see you in a few weeks!"

♛ 

Harry: Hey, are you busy today?

Louis: if you count eating crisps and watching drag queens as busy

Louis: what's up love??

Harry: First, we're watching Rupaul's Drag Races together sometime.

Harry: Second, I forgot a lunch today, and I feel horrible for bothering you, but do you think you can bring something to the school for me?

Louis: course i can, harold

Louis: what's today's craving??

Harry: You're the best.

Harry: Ham and cheese sandwich with a side of crisps. Unless there's something easier.

Louis: that's perfect i'll be there soon

Harry: Thanks :)

♛

Louis shows up to the primary school maybe a little more dressed up than usual. He counts anything that's not joggers as dressed up, okay? 

He walks into the classroom the secretary directed him towards to find Harry sitting in a chair obviously meant for very small children, stickers on his face and his belly as the kids around him color and put stickers onto paper. 

Louis knocks on the open door, and Harry looks up and grins. "Hiii," He greets, slowly standing up from the tiny chair as to not bump his belly on the table. Louis takes a step into the room, Harry's food in hand, and grins adoringly while Harry walks over to him. 

"'Ello, love," Louis hands the white paper bag over to Harry. "Ham and cheese with crisps on the side."

"Thanks, Lou," Harry smiles, leaning forward and pecking Louis' cheek gratefully. Louis can immediately feel his face become hot as he slowly reaches up and presses his fingertips to the spot Harry's lips had been, a goofy smile growing on his lips. Harry giggles at his reaction, their little moment interrupted when one of the children walks up to Harry.

"'Scuse me?" A tiny girl with blonde hair squeaks. Harry looks down and smiles warmly at the little girl. 

"What's up, Kayla?" He asks.

"I-I found 'nother sticker for your belly," Kayla says, holding the yellow heart up so Harry could see. "A-Alex didn't like it, but yellow's my favourite colour."

Harry beams. "'S okay if Alex doesn't like yellow, but I like yellow, and the baby likes yellow." 

Kayla grins sheepishly before standing on her tiptoes and putting the sticker on Harry's bump. Harry thanks her, not being able to help it when a giggle escapes his mouth, and her grin widens before she toddles away. 

Harry turns back to Louis, who's face is soft, and says, "Alex only doesn't like yellow because Kayla likes yellow, so."

"Ah," Louis nods, eyes shifting down to Harry's bump, the yellow heart sticker among many others. "Looks good on you, Bev."

Harry's cheeks are rosy as he laughs, shaking his head. "Think yellow's her colour already?"

"Oh, defo," Louis nods, smiling as Harry laughs again. "Look at her, she's working it right now!"

Harry looks down at his bump again, covered by his lavender sweater and the stickers from his kids. "Yeah, suppose you're right," Harry grins.

"Hey, are you free tonight?" Louis asks, crossing his arms. "'Ve got Rupaul and gelato at my house, was thinking we could hang out."

"I'd love to," Harry nods. "I'll have to stop at home first, though. I need-Jacob, don't stand on your seat, please-some comfier trousers."

Louis furrows his eyebrows. "You're wearing maternity trousers."

"They're not comfy," Harry huffs, lips stuck in a pout. "I just wanna put on my joggers and take a nap, I'm so tired."

Louis sticks his bottom lip outward and cocks his head to the side. "M sorry, love. How about you take a quick nap before we hang out?"

"No, 's not like I'll get comfortable enough anyways," Harry sighs, but he's grinning. "'S okay, though, sometimes she sleeps when I do."

"Sometimes?" Louis questions, and it's then he notices the bags under Harry's eyes. Harry nods weakly, and Louis frowns. "Harry, babe, you look tired."

"No, no, I'm okay," Harry assures, and before he can say anything else, the lunch bell rings. "I, uh, have to walk them down to the lunchroom."

"Oh, yeah, I was about to head out anyways," Louis gives Harry a small smile. "See you later?"

"Definitely," Harry grins, and by then his kids are all in a line by the door. Harry walks to the front of the line and brings his finger up to his lips before leading the little children out of the classroom.

♛ 

Harry's eyes are on the screen as Jiggly Caliente talks about her loss. His container of vanilla gelato is resting on his belly as he spoons it into his mouth, his feet in Louis' lap while Louis eats his own caramel cookie gelato.

Harry's eyelids are drooping, the stickers still on his sweater as he slowly spoons his gelato into his mouth. Louis looks over at him and frowns sympathetically. "Do you want to take a nap, H?"

"Hm?" Harry slowly turns his head over to Louis before shaking his head. "No, no, 'm okay. Just a little drowsy."

"Please take a nap, love," Louis says softly, and Harry's face softens. "You look so tired, I feel horrible."

Harry sighs softly, setting his gelato down on top of a coaster on Louis' coffee table. "Okay, Lou," He says quietly, rubbing his eyes. 

"Do you want to use my bed?" Louis asks. "You've got some back problems, yeah?"

"I'm okay here," Harry assures, but Louis shakes his head. He sets his gelato down as well, pausing the telly and standing up to help Harry up.

"No, H, lets get you upstairs," Louis says gently, helping Harry off the couch as Harry smiles wearily. "You don't have to be scared to ask for things like this, H."

"'M sorry," Harry murmurs sleepily as Louis helps him up the stairs. "I just don't like to be a burden."

"Oh, hush," Louis tsks. "You are not."

Louis leads Harry to his bedroom, helping him sit down on the bed. "Lou?" Harry asks softly, and Louis raises his eyebrows. Harry looks down shyly. "C-Can you stay with me? Please?"

Louis' face softens. "Yeah, sure, I'm down for a nap," He chuckles. Harry smiles gratefully, letting Louis help him lay down before he crawls onto the bed. 

"You're the best," Harry slurs sleepily, wrapping a hand around his tummy as his head hits the pillow. Louis just smiles, laying down next to him and pulling the covers over the both of them.


	20. Chapter 20

"It's Ladylike," Freddie says, very rehearsed as she looks into the camera. "And this week, we're throwing a baby shower."

"Cut!" Chantel says as Louis leans back in his chair. Freddie relaxes her face while Chantel stops recording. "I think that's all the footage we need, guys."

"Do you think Louis should record something?" Jen asks as she bites into her sandwich. "Like, 'hi I'm Louis and I impregnated Harry and now we're having this baby shower.'"

"Uh, I-I don't know, girls," Louis admits as he looks down at his lap. "I haven't really been in a video in a while."

"No, no, that'll be good," Chantel agrees. "You're going to be in the vlogs anyways, since you're helping me with the invites, so you might as well introduce yourself."

Louis sighs and stands up. "Fine, okay, but you're sending it to me before you put it in the video. I have to approve."

Chantel just giggles as Louis sits down in front of the camera, sighing and rubbing his face. "What do you even want me to say?" He asks, squinting a bit from the large studio lights.

"All you really need to do is identify yourself as the father of the baby," Chantel shrugs, handing Louis a microphone to clip onto his shirt. "Quick and easy."

Louis exhales slowly. "Alright, okay."

"Ready?" Chantel asks, and Louis nods. "And...we're rolling!"

"Hi, 'm Louis Tomlinson," Louis says, trying to be poise. "I'm a producer and editor at Buzzfeed UK, and I'm the father of the baby."

"Cut!" Chantel says with a grin. "There, perfect!"

"Sorry we're late," Devyn walks into the studio with Kristen following behind her, eyes lighting up when she sees Louis sitting in front of the camera. "Ooh, is Louis gonna be in the video?"

"Sadly," Louis grumbles. 

"C'mon, it's fine," Freddie rolls her eyes. "You're done, anyways. All we have to do is have Devyn and Kristen record and then we can get started."

So, Devyn and Kristen record their parts, speaking about what they're going to do to plan the baby shower and how they reacted when Louis told them, and then they all sit down and get to work.

"Okay, so Devyn's got decorations," Louis checks off on his phone. "Chantel and I will cover invites, Kristen's got the venue, Jen has food, Freddie has entertainment, and I have to figure out how to get Harry there without ruining the surprise. Sound good?"

"What about games?" Freddie points out. "This is gonna be a lame ass baby shower if you don't have games."

"Think that resides in the entertainment department, yeah?" Louis points out. 

"Wait, you said you've never met Harry's family," Chantel points out. "How are we going to invite them?"

"Facebook? I don't know, we'll work out the kinks," Louis sighs. "Remember, this all has to be done within the next six weeks, so we have to get moving."

♛ 

"Marie is so boring, we need a unique middle name."

"But it's pretty!" Harry pouts, swirling his noodles around with his fork. "Fine. If not that, I think I'd like it to be something to do with flowers."

Louis can't help but smile. "Sure, yeah, I can look some up, if you want," He offers, and Harry nods. Louis puts his noodles down on the coffee table and picks up his laptop.

"You almost done eating, love?" Louis asks, and Harry responds with an "mhmm." Louis scrolls through Google for a while before smiling. "What about Camellia?"

Harry twists his mouth before scrunching up his nose. "'S a bit long, right?" He points out. "Beverly Camellia. It'll be even longer depending on whose last name she gets, or if we want her to have both of ours. Besides, I think I like that more as a first name."

Louis hadn't even thought of that. "Yeah, yeah, you're right," He agrees before looking back to his laptop. "Clover?"

Harry starts to make the same face, and Louis nods in agreement. "Yeah, no, that was a shit suggestion," He admits.

"Language," Harry chastises, putting his hand over his belly and pouting. 

"Sorry, Bev," Louis says with a small, adoring grin. Harry's adorable. Louis goes back to his laptop and twists his mouth. "You're gonna laugh at me for this one."

"Well, do you like it?" Harry asks, and Louis nods. "Then, tell me."

Louis sighs. "'Mkay. What about Beverly Rue? R-u-e. 'S not a flower, but it's a plant, and it sounds nice with her first name."

Harry's eyes soften. "Louis, that's so cute," He says, and Louis' eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline in surprise. "Beverly Rue, I love that."

"Really?" Louis asks, and Harry nods with a small smile. "'S that her name then? Beverly Rue?" Harry nods again, and Louis beams at him. "Sick."

"Should we, um," Harry bites his bottom lip. "Should we talk about what her last name should be?"

"Um, sure," Louis nods, closing his laptop and setting it down on the coffee table. "What do you think it should be?"

"I-I don't think it should be too long," Harry admits, looking down at his bowl of noodles resting on top of his tummy. "Because it might be more difficult for her when she's younger. Like, Beverly Rue Tomlinson-Styles is a bit much to learn how to spell when you're six, yeah?"

"You're probably right about that," Louis agrees. "So what do you suggest?"

"I think it'd be nice to have her last name be just Tomlinson," Harry admits shyly. "Because I get to carry her for nine months, so you should have a special connection with her too, like her last name."

"Harry," Louis says softly. "That's...so sweet of you. Thank you."

Harry smiles weakly. "So, Beverly Rue Tomlinson. I think it sounds pretty," Harry starts to giggle right after he says it. "Think she likes it, she started kicking."

Louis grins wider before standing up from the couch. "D'you want more?" He asks, holding his hand out to take Harry's bowl. Harry nods, but doesn't give it to him.

"Yeah, but I can get it," He insists, and Louis really doesn't want to argue, because Harry likes to do things himself. He does, however, have to help Harry stand up off the couch. 

He keeps a hand on Harry's back when they walk to the kitchen, filling his glass up with tap water while Harry gets himself more pasta. It's quiet, but not in a bad way.

Harry puts his bowl down and starts giggling, and before Louis can ask, Harry gently takes his hand and places it on the curve of his stomach. And, when Louis feels the strong little nudge against the palm of his hand, he can't help but let out a surprised laugh. 

"Wow, she's really going at it," Louis observes, and Harry nods with an almost proud grin. 

"I know," He giggles, taking a step towards Louis. They're close, now, really close. Louis can smell flowers as Harry looks up at him and his smile softens a bit. They're looking into each other's eyes now, Harry's bowl of noodles just sitting on the counter.

And, there's a voice in Louis' head chanting "kiss him kiss him kiss him kiss him"

So he does. 

It's rushed for sure, their noses bump as Louis leans forward and presses their lips together. He can hear Harry's breath hitch, but then there's a hand on his cheek as he lightly grabs onto Harry's hips and presses him against the counter. 

The kiss is deep, and sweet, and it doesn't last too long, but Louis could really kiss Harry for the rest of his life. They separate, and Louis opens his eyes to find Harry just blinking at him with wide, shiny eyes. 

Harry looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't, instead standing there against the counter as his cheeks turn a deep pink.

"I-I like you," Louis stammers, hands still on Harry's hips. Harry's lips slowly turn up into a grin, biting his bottom lip and looking down shyly. 

"I-I like you too," Harry admits, and Louis can feel the corners of his lips turn up into a big smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Louis and Harry can't keep their hands off each other. 

They were touchy before, yeah, but now it's constant. They have sleepovers more often than not, with Louis falling asleep spooning Harry. Louis brings Harry lunch all the time, and all of Harry's students love him.

Louis is sitting across from him at some ice cream place, their legs entwined under the table and Harry's left hand holding Louis' right. They're there because Louis needed a coverup as to why they had to leave the house, actually, because the baby shower is today, and he figured since Harry was craving ice cream anyways it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"She's not behaving very well today," Harry huffs, dropping his spoon and narrowing his eyes down at his belly. Louis' trying not to smile, because he knows the baby is probably making Harry uncomfortable, but he's too goddamn endearing.

"What's the matter?" Louis asks, giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

"She's kicking me right in my ribs," Harry mumbles, pouting before picking his spoon up again and starting to eat. Louis can only guess she kicks again, because Harry frowns and looks down to his tummy again. "That's not very polite, Beverly Rue."

"She just wants some attention," Louis defends, smiling innocently when Harry shoots him a glare.

"She's not bruising your ribs, now is she?" He argues, and Louis sighs as Harry takes another bite of his ice cream. 

"Suppose you got me there, babe," Louis shrugs in defeat, and Harry smiles smugly. 

♛ 

Harry is genuinely oblivious as to what's happening up until the moment Louis tells him it's a baby shower.

They hold it at this pretty nice restaurant with a large room in the back for parties. Harry's ultimately confused, but Louis just ignores his string of questions as he leads him into the restaurant and towards the back.

Everyone yells surprise when Harry comes in, and there's a video camera taping him, and his cheeks feel warm as he looks around the room. His family and some of his friends are there, and so are some people he's never seen before. 

"W-What's going on?" Harry breathes, Louis' hand on the small of his back. 

"'S a baby shower, love," Louis giggles, and Harry's face seems to relax at the sound. "For you. Me and some of the girls down at Buzzfeed planned it. Surprise?"

Harry's confused expression slowly melts into a grin, dimples deep as he turns to Louis and hugs him. By now some of the guests have gone back to the conversations they had been having before Harry came, and Harry's burying his rosy face into the crook of Louis' neck.

"Thank you, Lou," Harry mumbles into Louis' warm skin. Louis kisses the top of Harry's head, and when he glances to the right he sees his mother and sister both raising their eyebrows at him amusedly. Louis rolls his eyes and gives them a look before Harry stands up straight and separates from him.

"Do you...do you think you'd be okay meeting my Mum and my sisters?" Louis asks, grabbing onto Harry's hand and squeezing it. "You don't have to right now, if you don't want to, but they're here and I think they're expecting me to introduce you."

Harry's eyes widen slightly, but he gives Louis a small smile. "Um, yeah, I'm cool with that," He nods, and Louis smiles back at him, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry's cheeks turn pink again, and his grin becomes bigger. 

"Achoo!"

Louis turns around and sees Doris running up to him. He leans down and scoops her up, kissing her cheek as she giggles. "Achoo, achoo, hi," Doris squeaks, rubbing her hand against the scruff along Louis' jaw. Louis laughs, kissing her cheek again before turning to Harry. 

"Can you say hello to Harry, D?" Louis asks with a grin, bouncing the toddler on his hip. Doris' eyes go immediately to Harry's belly, of course. 

"Y-You havin' a baby?" Doris asks curiously, and both Louis and Harry giggle.

"He's having my baby, Doris," Louis explains, and Harry watches him adoringly. "Now that you're done being rude, can you say hello to Harry?"

"Hullo, Harry," Doris waves, and Harry waves back with another giggle. Doris has got these adorable little red curls sitting on top of her head, and bright blue eyes that look a lot like Louis'. 

"This is my little sister," Louis introduces with a smile. "The youngest one. The others are probably around here somewhere."

"Achoo!"

"And there's my brother," Louis chuckles when Ernest runs toward him. "Hey, mate, how're you?"

"I-I got my hairs cutted," Ernest says, pointing to the blonde mop of hair on top of his head. Louis reaches down and ruffles it, and Ernest giggles.

"It looks good, buddy," Louis laughs. "Can you say hello to Harry?"

"H-Hello," Ernest greets, suddenly shy as he steps behind Louis' leg. Harry grins and gives the little boy a wave, and Louis sets Doris down. Ernest's eyes land on Harry's stomach like Doris' had, and he squints. "Why's your belly so big?"

"Such rude children," Louis chastises while Harry stifles his laughter. 

"He's havin' a baby, Ernie," Doris says smugly, happy she knew something her brother didn't. "Achoo's baby is in his belly."

"No," Ernie scoffs suspiciously. "H-How'd Achoo's baby get in Harry's belly?"

Louis looks at Harry and grins weakly, and Harry's giggling at the two four year olds. "Lou!" He hears from behind him, Harry looks over Louis' shoulder to see a girl with bright yellow hair grinning at Louis. Louis smiles and turns to her, and they fist-bump and high-five in a handshake sort of fashion. 

"Lots, how's uni?" Louis asks the girl, stepping backwards so he's standing next to Harry as to not exclude him. 

"'S good," Lottie answers, but her eyes are now on Harry. "Is this the bloke you've been gushing about over the phone?"

"Oi," Louis whines, and Harry can't help but giggle. "Y've got to stop exposing me, Lots. But, yes, Harry, this is my sister Lottie."

"'S very nice to meet you," Lottie holds her hand out towards Harry, who takes it and shakes it with a small smile. "I've heard lots and lots about you."

Louis just rolls his eyes while Harry giggles again. "Nice to meet you too," He gives her a shy smile as Louis puts his hand on the small of Harry's back. 

"Louis' sent me the sonograms from the past few appointments, baby's healthy, right?" Lottie asks, giving Harry and Louis a kind smile. Harry likes her already. He wonders if all the Tomlinson's are this lovely. 

"Very healthy," Harry confirms with a nod, and Louis hums. 

"Very active as well," Louis points out, casually resting his hand to the left of Harry's navel. Harry just sighs and nods again, and when Louis looks over to Lottie she's giving him a smug smile, eyebrows raised. 

"I raise you for twenty-nine years, and your poor mother doesn't even get a hello?" Jay teases as she approaches the three of them, giving Harry a warm smile and shaking her head. "And you don't even introduce me to the boy pregnant with your baby? Honestly, Lou."

"You didn't even give me a chance!" Louis defends, his hand still on Harry's stomach. "Hello, Mum. This is Harry, the boy pregnant with my baby. Harry, this is my mum."

"Very nice to meet you, love," Jay says, bringing Harry in for a hug. She's a very kind-looking woman, maybe a bit younger than Harry would have expected. "I've heard so much about you." 

"Mum," Louis whines, sighing softly as Harry just laughs quietly.

"Very nice to meet you too," Harry says as they separate. Jay's eyes shift down to Harry's bump, and her grin widens. 

"Can I-?" She questions, holding her hand out towards his tummy. Harry loves her, and he loves that she asked, unlike many people who just touch him without asking. 

"Oh, yeah, of course," Harry nods, and Jay rests her hand on the curve of his stomach where Louis had his hand a few moments before. Louis now has hand on Harry's back–Harry's surrounded by Tomlinson. He really doesn't mind that much. 

"I feel, I wanna feel," Doris decides, feeling excluded, and running up next to Jay, standing on her tiptoes to try and reach Harry's tummy. 

"Doris Deakin, we always ask people before we touch them, don't we?" Jay reminds in a more authoritative voice, and Doris frowns and takes her hand off of Harry's belly quickly. 

"Harry, can I may I please touch your belly?" Doris asks. Harry just grins and squats down in front of her, Louis putting a worried hand on his shoulder. Harry knows he doesn't like it when he bends down, because it makes his back ache (more than it already does) if he does it for too long. 

"Of course, yeah, here," Harry offers his hand out to Doris, who takes it shyly and lets him guide her little hand to the side of his stomach. "You might feel the baby kicking."

It's as if Beverly heard him, because she sends a kick directly to where Harry's holding Doris' hand. Doris squeals, and Harry laughs. "Why's the baby kickin' you? The baby's bein' mean?"

"No," Harry laughs. "No, it's good that she's kicking. It means she's stretching her legs so she can use them when she's born."

"Oh," Doris hums. 

"It's a she?!" Lottie gasps. Harry bites his lip and looks up at Louis, who's sighing. Whoops. 

"Sorry," He giggles sheepishly. Louis just sighs again and helps Harry stand up, keeping his hand on Harry's side, near his waist, and he can't help but smile adoringly.

"Just don't tell anyone. Don't even know why you're surprised, Lots," Louis points out, eyes scanning the room for all his little sisters. "'S in the genes, probably."

Lottie and Jay laugh while Doris runs off once she spots Ernest near the food table. "I was convinced it was a boy," Lottie says exasperatedly. Louis chuckles and looks at his mum.

"I knew it was a girl," Jay grins, and Lottie rolls her eyes. "I've always gone by old wives tales, and they've always worked for me."

"You sound a bit batty, Mum," Louis teases, and Jay gives him a look. 

"Wives tales?" Harry questions, and Jay nods.

"Like," She twists her mouth. "If you're carrying low, it's supposed to be a boy. You're carrying high."

"She's full of it, Hazza," Louis assures, but Harry looks convinced enough.

"You can also tell you're having a girl if the dad gains some sympathy weight," Jay teases, eyes going to Louis' middle. Louis gapes at her before wrapping his arms around himself, making Harry and Lottie laugh. 

"I have not!" Louis huffs. Harry and Lottie just keep laughing, making Louis pout.

♛ 

"Hey, Harry, I'm Devyn," A girl with short bleached hair walks up to him. She's very tall, with very long legs, and she holds her hand out towards Harry to shake. "I work with Louis, I'm part of Ladylike."

"Oh, yeah, hello," Harry shakes her hand and smiles at her. "'S so nice of you to do this, thank you so much."

"Of course," Devyn giggles. "We love Louis, he's a great guy. Anyways, I was wondering if I could just take a quick video to you talking about the baby shower?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Harry says, smiling sheepishly. "Do you just want me to stand here?"

"Yup, that's perfect," Devyn says, holding up a camera like she's about to take a selfie. She clicks a button, and immediately starts to speak in a very animated way. "So, Harry, what do you think? Best baby shower ever?"

"Oh, definitely," Harry nods, trying his best to look into the camera. He thinks that's what you're supposed to do. "'S lovely, you girls did a wonderful job."

"Now, how far along are you?" Devyn asks, and Harry twists his mouths.

"Um, about seven months?" Harry guesses. "The due date is in early January."

"How is that? Has it gotten worse, or are the hard months over?" Devyn asks.

"The early months were the worst, I had terrible morning sickness," Harry recalls while rolling his eyes, and Devyn chuckles. "Right now it's going alright."

"And I'm sure Louis has been very helpful," Devyn says.

"Oh, yeah, he's lovely," Harry grins. Devyn stops recording and thanks Harry, and holy fuck, his feet hurt. He needs to sit down. He makes his way over to a table no one is sitting at and sits down, pouring himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

"Been here for forty minutes and haven't even said hello to your big sister," Gemma plops down in the chair next to Harry, shaking her head. "Disrespectful."

"I think being as big as a house is a good enough excuse," Harry says before taking a sip of his water, and Gemma just hums.

"You look really good, though," Gemma points out, resting her elbow on the table before placing her chin in her hand. "Pregnancy glow's a real thing, I guess."

"'S probably sweat," Harry mumbles, and Gemma can't help but laugh. Her eyes scan the room, landing on where Louis is chatting it up with some relative of his. 

"He's cute," She mentions, looking Louis up and down carefully. Harry can't help but smile, fond as Louis gives the woman he's talking to a charming smile. 

"He's fit," Harry corrects, taking another sip of his water. 

"So, you two," Gemma bites her bottom and looks back to Harry. "Are you, like, a couple, or...?"

"Um," Harry looks down at his bump, and then back to Louis, and sighs. "I...don't think we're there yet. We're kind of just, like, together. Not really dating."

Gemma raises an eyebrow. "How long has this been going on?"

"He, uh," Harry blushes, and Gemma smirks. "He kissed me a few weeks ago."

"Ah," Gemma's smirk grows, glancing back at Louis, who's now talking to some blonde guy holding a beer (Harry didn't even know there were beers here?). "Does he treat you well?"

"Of course he does," Harry scoffs, resting his hand on his stomach. "Wouldn't be with him if he didn't."

"Can't believe you got knocked up by someone who works at Buzzfeed," Gemma continues, shaking her head. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to get with Chantel Houston?"

"I'm pretty sure she's taken," Harry points out. 

"Just talking to her is enough sexual gratification for me," Gemma sighs wistfully, and Harry wrinkles his nose. Just as he's about to tell Gemma that's a T.M.I, someone plops down on the other side of him. 

"Looks like you're running out of water, love," Louis points out, sliding a bottle of water Harry's way. Harry smiles, taking the bottle and leaning over to kiss Louis' cheek in gratitude.

"Lou, this is my sister, Gemma," Harry introduces. Louis flushes, not having noticed Gemma sitting there beforehand, and holds his hand out to her quickly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Louis says, and Gemma takes his hand and shakes it. 

"Likewise," She nods before setting her hand back in her lap. "'M just going to cut right to the chase–hurt my brother and I will hurt you."

"Gem," Harry sighs exasperatedly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Louis says with a grin. "How you feeling, babe, doing alright?"

"Yeah," Harry hums, and Louis rests his hand on the curve of Harry's bump, where it usually seems to gravitate towards. "Little tired. Baby isn't, though."

"Never is," Louis laughs, and Harry nods. 

"I don't mean to interrupt," Gemma, in fact, interrupts. "But would you happen to know where I could find Chantel Houston?"

Harry rolls his eyes while Louis furrows his eyebrows. "Um, I think I saw her standing by the food?" He guesses. Gemma salutes him before standing up and making her way towards the food. "Should I ask what that was about?"

"No," Harry replies, and Louis just nods. 

"Your Mum hunted me down and introduced herself," Louis mentions. "Has anyone ever told you that you two are–"

"The exact same person?" Harry finishes, and Louis laughs. "Yeah, all the time."

"Oh, good, 's not just me," Louis nods again, and Harry giggles. "Forgot to mention, you don't have to open your presents in front of everyone. I figured you'd hate that."

"God bless you," Harry sighs gratefully, making Louis chuckle. 

♛ 

"Lou, look at these!" Harry gasps, pulling out a pair of tiny black Converse. Louis looks up from where he's making a list of who got them what (Harry wants to make thank you cards). Harry's sitting on the floor, although Louis protested, while Louis himself sits on the sofa and types all the names and gifts on the notes app. 

Louis' face softens when he seems them, Harry grinning. "They're so small," He mutters before writing down that Lottie had gotten them baby Converse. He knew Lottie would get the coolest gifts, she had already given him a tiny Donny Rovers jersey last time she saw him. 

"They're tiny," Harry giggles, holding them up to his belly. Louis can't help but smile, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Can't believe she's going to be so little. I hope she stays little forever."

Louis chuckles. "I wish she would," He agrees, and Harry just smiles. Louis loves seeing him so happy. 

"This one's from your mum," He says, pulling a tiny baby grow out of the bag. Louis' eyes widen when he sees it.

"That was mine when I was a baby," He laughs, looking at the little striped baby grow in Harry's hands. "I can't believe she saved that."

"'S so cute," Harry says softly. "Can we take her home from the hospital in this?"

"Whatever you want, love," Louis chuckles. "Bet Beverly will wear it better than I did."

"I'm asking Jay for a picture of you in it," Harry insists, neatly folding the baby grow and placing it among the others. Louis shakes his head.

"She'll probably send you twelve," Louis replies, and Harry starts to laugh, stopping short and huffing.

"Bev didn't like that very much," He sighs softly, sounding like he almost wants to be mad at her, but he can't be. "She doesn't seem to like anything these days."

"Moody, like you," Louis teases. Harry sticks his tongue out at him. "Hope she doesn't come out this grumpy."

"Yeah," Harry hums, looking at the piles of baby clothes and little stuffed animals and such they had opened. "We got a lot of stuff."

"Yes we did," Louis smiles. "That's not even all we need."

"What else do we need?" Harry furrows his eyebrows.

"Well, a cot, for one," Louis twists his mouth. "Maybe a changing table. Lots and lots of bottles and lots and lots of nappies."

Harry's eyes widen slowly in realisation. "Lou, what're we going to do?" He asks. "We don't live together."

Shit. He's got a point. Louis frowns, biting his bottom lip. "Um, I don't know," He admits, glancing over at Harry. "Bit too early to move in together, yeah?"

"Bit too early to have a baby together too," Harry giggles. Louis finds himself smiling fondly, shaking his head.

"You got me there, babe," He admits. "I don't even have a spare room in me flat. Was just going to put a cot in me bedroom for her."

Harry looks down at the floor, poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue. "Maybe you should move in," He says, and Louis raises his eyebrows. "I mean, 's not like we don't basically live together. We can make the guest room into a nursery, and you and I can sleep together."

Sleeping together every night sounds like heaven if Louis' being honest. Living with Harry, getting to wake up with him every morning and go to sleep with him every night, sounds like a dream. Coming home from work to find Harry on the sofa with the baby, the thought of it makes him feel warm.

"Yes," Louis says, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and Harry laughs. "Yes, that sounds good. What'll we do about Ozzy and Lola, though?"

"Lola likes dogs," Harry giggles fondly, and Louis' face softens at the sound. "My friend Taylor used to bring her dog over all the time, and they got along."

"Taylor..." Louis furrows his eyebrows. "Oh, Taylor, blonde hair, red lipstick?"

"That's her," Harry nods. "Bet she hunted you down and gave you a long chat about how it you break my heart she'll make sure your willy will be unusable?"

"Her exact words, yeah," Louis laughs. 

"'S okay, I got the same chat from Bebe," Harry mentions. "Maybe not as aggressive as T's, but more or less the same thing."

"Bebe's protective," Louis laughs. "She texted me afterwards, though. Said she loved you and you were the sweetest person she's ever met."

"She was nice," Harry giggles. "And pretty. I liked her. How do you know her?"

"Um," Louis clears his throat. "We uh, dated. For, like, a really short period of time."

"Really?" Harry asks, folding a red and white striped baby grow. He doesn't seem angry, though. Just surprised. "I guess I could see it, yeah. How'd you two meet?"

"She sings, and I saw her perform at some bar in the states," Louis explains. "Was before you and I met. But I bought her a drink, and we dated for a few months before we decided we'd probably be better off as friends."

"Oh," Harry nods. "She's...she's really pretty."

"Are you okay?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't mean to upset you, you asked so I thought it was okay."

"No, no, it's just," Harry shrugs. "You went from Bebe to me. Kind of a downgrade."

"What are you talking about?" Louis asks, and he can't help but laugh a little.

"She's gorgeous, first of all," Harry points out. "And really funny, and nice. And fit. I just–I don't know."

"You're literally all of those things," Louis points out. "More so than Bebe, actually. And 'm not just saying that. You're gorgeous, and the sweetest person I've ever met, and holy shit are you fucking fit."

Harry's cheeks turn absolutely red, and Louis laughs. "You look cute in your glasses," Harry mumbles with a huge grin, and Louis laughs again.

"Well, thank you," He chuckles. "'M sorry you didn't get to meet Daisy and Phoebe, they went on a holiday with their friend. They're mad they missed it, though."

"I can't wait to meet them," Harry says with a smile. "What about your other sister, there's seven of you, right? Five girls, two boys?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Louis nods. "Fiz doesn't come around too often. She's eighteen, you know how that is."

Harry can tell there's something more there. He slowly stands up and walks over to the couch, plopping down next to Louis and leaning against him. Louis sighs softly and wraps his arm around Harry's shoulder. 

"I worry about her," He admits softly. "She's started smoking. Which I know she got from me, yeah, but I tried to quit before the girls could catch on."

"You used to smoke?" Harry asks quietly. 

"Yeah," Louis exhales slowly. "It was stupid of me to take up, I quit a few years ago. So did Lottie. My mum was happy. But Félicité is picking up all these bad habits, and she's so young, H."

"I'm so sorry, Lou," Harry whispers. 

"My mum won't talk to her about it, she doesn't know what to say," Louis explains. "Her and Fizzy get into fights all the time, and she's afraid if she confronts her then Fizzy will just drive away and never come back. I can't say anything to her, she won't listen to me."

Harry leans up and kisses Louis' cheek. Louis sighs slowly and tightens his grip on Harry, giving him a tired smile. "Think I'm ready for bed," He mumbles, and Harry giggles.

"Me too," He says quietly. Louis presses a kiss to Harry's forehead before slowly helping him off the couch, grinning at the piles of baby things on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

"I've gained five pounds because of you."

"Good morning to you too," Harry mumbles, feeling Louis climb onto the bed and wrap him up in his arms. "How is this my fault, exactly?"

"You're the one who's eating a bunch of shit." Louis points out. "And you're the one who always offers to share."

"You're the one who says yes," Harry argues sleepily. "And you're the one who's always like 'Harry, let's go get some ice cream, Harry, I'm bored.'"

Louis pouts, because that's true, but also because his voice is not that high pitched. He doesn't say anything though, instead just kisses the back of Harry's head. Mornings with Harry are so peaceful. He sleeps in late since he started maternity leave, and on Fridays and weekends he and Louis could stay in bed all day if they really wanted to. Some days Louis does really want to. Harry talks him out of it.

"You look beautiful this morning," Louis whispers, closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose into the back of Harry's neck. Harry scoffs.

"I look like a proper whale," He corrects, grabbing Louis' hand from his waist and pulling it up so he can press a kiss to the back of it. Louis can't help but chuckle, shaking his head. 

"I think you're gorgeous," Louis argues playfully. Harry giggles. "Do you want a cuppa, love?"

"I can get it," Harry says. Louis rolls his eyes at Harry's stubbornness. 

"Harry, love, you can't even sit up by yourself," Louis points out, his tone fond. Harry glares at Louis over his shoulder, making Louis laugh as he sits up himself. "I'll get you some tea, okay? Anything else you want?"

Harry sighs softly, letting Louis help him sit up. He does look beautiful, Louis was right. His hair has grown, getting a bit past his shoulders, and it looks shiny. Louis' Mum told him that's a pregnancy thing. His skin looks amazing too–everything about him is glowing. Pregnancy really suits him. Louis' in love. He wouldn't dare admit it yet, but he is.

"No thank you," Harry says quietly, giving Louis' hand a squeeze. Louis just smiles at him, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand before climbing off the bed and walking out of the bedroom.

When he comes back in Ozzy is on the bed (where he's not supposed to be), laying down at Harry's side as Harry scratches behind his ear with a mile wide grin. 

Harry looks up and smiles at Louis sheepishly. "I was lonely without you," He defends with a pout that makes Louis' heart skip a beat. Louis just smiles and rolls his eyes, handing Harry his cup of tea before sitting on the other side of Ozzy. 

"You're a pain in the arse, you know that, mate?" Louis mutters to the dog.

"Language," Harry chastises, putting a hand on his stomach.

"Sorry," Louis smiles, taking a sip of his own tea. Harry rolls his eyes with a fond smile, taking his hand off his stomach so he can scratch behind Ozzy's ear. "Don't know why he suddenly loves you more than me. I'm the one who feeds him."

"I'm a likable person," Harry shrugs with a teasing smile. It's only a few seconds over that he hisses in pain, and both Ozzy and Louis look at him immediately. "Alright, I guess she's awake."

"Good morning, Beverly Rue," Louis says around his mug, smiling to himself. Harry giggles, and Ozzy sniffs around his belly before nudging it with his nose a bit. Louis raises his eyebrows. "Gentle, mate," He reminds. 

"He knows," Harry assures with a huge smile. Louis sneakily takes his phone off the nightstand and snaps a picture of Harry and Ozzy. Harry hates when he does that, takes candids of him, but they always get the most likes, because everyone loves Harry.

His phone vibrates right when he's about to shut it off, and he looks to see a text from Lottie.

Lottie: can Mum and I take Harry out to lunch today? are you guys busy???

Louis: mmmm i don't know about that chief

Louis: i don't want u two scaring him off

Lottie: oh come onnnnn

Lottie: we barely got to talk to him at the shower!!

Louis: YOU HELD HIM HOSTAGE FOR THREE HOURS WHILE I TOOK THE GIRLS TRICK OR TREATING

Lottie: ITS HIS FAULT HE DIDNT COME

Louis: HES 8 MONTHS PREGNANT???????

Lottie: WE HAD A RLLY GOOD CONVERSATION

Lottie: Mum rlly likes him and so do i and i wanna talk w him more plsssss

Louis: ugh i'll ask him

"Hey, babe, Lottie wants to know if you want to grab lunch with her and my mum later," Louis mentions, looking over to see Harry's face getting licked by Ozzy.

"Sure," Harry giggles, scrunching his nose and laughing as Ozzy licks his cheek again. Louis can't help but smile.

"Maybe while you're gone I can finish up the nursery," Louis mentions. Harry raises his eyebrows, shoving Ozzy's face away gently only for Ozzy to lick him again.

"You sure?" Harry asks cautiously.

"All we really have to do his paint for now," Louis points out. "All the furniture and stuff is coming next week. And you can't paint, because of the fumes."

Harry sighs. "Okay, yeah. The paint colour I picked out is on the counter."

"You've got it," Louis leans over Ozzy to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, wiping his mouth off when he realises the dog had been looking Harry there moments ago.

♛ 

There are two paint samples on the counter, and Louis can't remember which one Harry wanted. 

There's a pale green and a pale yellow. Harry had tried to ask Louis' opinion, but Louis had just patted Harry's cheek and told him to do whatever he wanted. Harry did tell Louis what he decided, but it was at four in the morning, when Harry was crying over the baby not liking the colour, so Louis doesn't recall which it was. 

He refuses to text Harry and ask him. Harry knew he couldn't handle it. Louis is too stubborn to admit that he was right. So, he takes both of the samples to the store and decides he'll make his best guest when he gets there. 

When he arrives, he takes both the paint samples out of his pocket. "Uh," He twists his mouth before handing the yellow to the woman behind the counter. "I think I'm getting this one."

The woman raises her eyebrows, but she gives Louis a smile and takes the paint sample from him. Ten minutes later, he has his bucket of yellow paint. He's getting more and more confident that this is the right one. There's a fifty-fifty chance. 

Except, he doesn't know how the fuck to paint a room. So, he calls the one person who seems to know how to do everything.

"What if it isn't the right colour?" Liam asks as he follows Louis to the guest room. Louis huffs, carrying the bucket of paint as he opens the door to the guest room.

"Could you have a little more faith in me, please?" Louis sets the bucket of paint down, taking the sheets and painters tape from Liam. "Well, it better be. I didn't want to call him, because I knew there'd be a whole crying session over how I never listen to him."

"Well, he'd be right," Liam points out. Louis glares at him. 

"You're not being very helpful, mate," He sighs. Liam shrugs as Louis looks around the empty room. 

"You okay?" Liam asks softly when he notices Louis is just looking around the room. 

"Yeah," Louis mumbles. "Just...thinking. There's going to be a baby in here in a few months. That's kind of scary."

He can feel Liam rest his hand on his shoulder. "Well, yeah, it's scary," Liam agrees. "But you're totally ready."

"You think so?" Louis chuckles.

"'Course," Liam grins. "She's going to have a dad who works at Buzzfeed and knows how to skateboard. She's going to brag about how cool you are all the time."

Louis won't admit it, but that statement leaves a pang in his chest. His daughter bragging about how cool he is? He smiles widely, bending down and picking up a sheet before handing it to Liam. "We've got some work to do, Payno."

♛ 

"Louis?"

Louis stands up from the sofa, grinning at Harry as his boy smiles at him wearily. "Hey, how was lunch?" He asks, walking over to peck Harry on the lips.

Harry's eyes travel down to Louis' shirtless torso, and he pouts. "You have not gained five pounds," He mumbles before shrugging his jacket off. "It was fun. Got to hear lots of stories about you."

Louis' face falls. "Oh, dear Jesus."

Harry giggles, and Louis pecks his lips again. "Do you want to see the nursery? I've got some fans going in there, and the windows open, so I don't think the fumes will be too bad."

"Of course," Harry smiles. Louis takes Harry's hand and helps him up the stairs, leading him to the nursery.

Harry grins as soon as he sees it. "Wow, it looks really good, Lou."

Louis doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "This isn't the colour you chose, is it?"

"No," Harry admits, but he leans into Louis a little bit. "But I do like this one. It'll look good with the white furniture."

"Liam had to help, I've never painted a room before," Louis admits with a sheepish smile. Harry laughs, leaning over and kissing Louis' cheek.

"You're cute," He mumbles. "I'm going to go take a shower, care to join me?"

"Yes please," Louis grins, and Harry laughs again.


	23. Chapter 23

"You sure you can handle it?"

"You're a proper pain in my bum, you know that?" Louis huffs out, picking up the screwdriver from next to him. "Yes, I can handle it."

"Okay, I believe you," Harry smiles as Louis screws the bottom of the cot on upside down. He's sitting in the rocking chair his mum had got for the nursery the week before, and Beverly will not take a rest. She's been going at it all morning, he can barley catch a break. She sends one really hard kick or punch or something, and Harry hisses in pain. "Oi, babes, give me a break."

"You okay?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. Harry sighs and nods, waving Louis off. The worried expression on Louis' face doesn't go away.

"She has not stopped moving all morning," Harry explains with a pout. He usually loves her movements, gets excited when he can feel their girl's little feet and hands, but right now he could really use a break. Louis still looks worried, so Harry changes the subject. "Let me do something, I feel useless just sitting here."

"You being here and looking pretty is enough for me," Louis says, smile fond as he continues to screw the upside down bar onto the cot. "Don't want you straining yourself, pumpkin. 'M doing swimmingly."

Louis finishes screwing the bar, scooting back from it before his face falls. "Were you planning on telling me I was screwing it wrong?" He huffs exasperatedly. Harry can't help it–he throws his head back and lets out a loud belly laugh. 

"You told me you could handle it!" He points out with a teasing grin. Louis puts his hands over his face as Harry doubles over with laughter. 

"Is that enough for you to let me help?" Harry asks with a cheeky grin, face pink from laughing so hard. Louis rolls his eyes, but he nods, and Harry smiles triumphantly. 

"I really don't want you doing anything that could put too much strain on you, Haz," Louis says warily, helping Harry out of the rocking chair and giving him a weak smile. "I know you don't like me coddling you, but I need you to take care of yourself."

Harry's face softens at Louis' sudden seriousness. He leans forward and presses his lips to Louis' sweetly, and he can feel Louis' hands automatically gravitate towards his hips. 

They separate, and Harry gives Louis a smile. "I'll be okay, Lou, really," He assures. "I'll just fold Bev's clothes and put them in the dresser, okay?"

Louis leans forward and kisses the tip of Harry's nose. "Sounds good, Hazza. Now, let me see if I can fix this goddamn cot."

"Language," Harry reminds in a singsong voice. Louis just kisses him again.

♛

"Are you okay?"

Harry is not okay. Beverly won't stop kicking, and everything hurts, and he just wishes he wasn't pregnant anymore. He feels so horrible for even thinking that. 

"I'm fine," They're laying on the sofa watching Shameless, Harry laying in between Louis' legs with his back against Louis' torso. Someone yells a few profanities at someone else, and Harry gasps. "I don't think Bev likes this."

"She can't see it."

"She can hear it."

Louis sighs slowly, but he lifts his remote and turns Shameless off. "Fine, what would you like to watch?"

Harry's about to answer, but Beverly kicks hard near his ribs. Harry sits up. He lets out an "Ah!" that makes Louis tense up.

"Harry, babe," He says quickly, putting his hand on Harry's hip. "What's the matter? Is it time?"

"No, it's not time," Harry says, a bit aggravated. He feels guilty as soon as he does. "She won't stop kicking. It really hurts. But it's okay, she always does. We can keep watching TV."

"Harry," Louis sighs, hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder. "Your pain is important to me. You should tell me when something's going on."

Louis is so sweet. Harry kind of can't help it, he starts to tear up. Fucking hormones. "You're so nice," Harry says, sniffling. 

"Haz," Louis coos, chuckling a little. "Don't cry."

Harry keeps crying. He doesn't know if it's the pain or if it's his hormones. He leans back into Louis and feels him wrap his arms around his chest. "Hey, hey," Louis says softly, kissing the top of Harry's head as Harry wipes his eyes. He doesn't say anything else, though. Just lets Harry collect his thoughts.

"I'm so shit at this," Harry weeps, and he's just swore, so Louis knows it's serious. He turns his body so he can cry into Louis' chest, feeling Louis' hand on his back. 

"What are you talking about?" Louis asks. He doesn't sound mad, or even exasperated in the slightest, he's just asking. 

"She never stops kicking and everything hurts all the time," Harry sniffles. "A-And I'm always so tired and sometimes I snap at you without even meaning to. A-Am I doing something wrong?"

"Darling, no, of course you're not," Louis soothes, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "All of those things are common, Hazza. It's okay to be upset. Your body's going through a lot."

"I feel so stupid complaining," Harry admits, wiping his eyes. "And I know I've got less than a month left, and I should just toughen up, but sometimes I don't..." Harry trails off with a sob, but Louis kisses him on top of his head again, and that encourages himself. "I don't think I'm good enough to be doing this."

Louis wipes a tear off of Harry's cheek. "You are amazing," Louis says, and Harry scoffs. "Hey, I'm being serious! You're growing a person, do you know how cool that is? And you're handling it like a champ. I don't think I could ever do what you're doing."

"I can barely do what I'm doing!" Harry exclaims with another sniffle. Louis chuckles.

"I think you're doing wonderfully," Louis says, giving Harry a squeeze. Harry nuzzles his nose into Louis' t-shirt, getting a whiff of Louis' smell that he's gotten used to over the past few months. "How do you feel right now?"

"Shitty," Harry replies. Louis lets out a soft sigh, brushing a curl out of Harry's face. 

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Louis asks softly. Harry's heart is bursting. Louis is the best. "What do you usually do to make yourself feel better?"

"Take a bath," Harry mumbles, Louis stroking his hair as he rubs his eyes. 

"Let's run you a bath, then," Louis says, but neither of them move. "Do you...want me to, like..."

"Yeah," Harry whispers. Louis had been taking some showers with Harry, mainly because he's so scared of Harry slipping and sometimes Harry needs help. It wasn't really awkward or anything, they'd obviously already seen each other naked. But baths are sort of different.

"Okay, let's get you up," Louis helps Harry sit up before standing up from the sofa, grabbing both of Harry's hands to help him up as well. 

Louis helps Harry to the washroom, sitting him on the toilet before turning around to start the water. He glances at Harry over his shoulder, and grins when Harry raises his eyebrows.

"You're pretty," He says fondly. Harry rolls his eyes and sniffles, cheeks and nose still rosy from crying.

When the bath is filled, Louis starts to help Harry up. "This is what you call a bath?" Harry scoffs, sitting back down. Louis furrows his eyebrows and looks back at the tub.

"Yes?" He replies confusedly. 

"No," Harry giggles. "Top shelf of the linen closet."

Louis, eyebrows still furrowed in confusion, turns and opens the linen closet. There's a bowl of bath bombs. "What the fuck?"

Harry laughs harder. "Y've never seen a bath bomb before, Lou?" He asks teasingly.

"No!" Louis exclaims. "I'm a grown man, I'm turning thirty in a few weeks, why on earth would I need a bath bomb?"

"Heyyy," Harry pouts. "They're nice. They make my skin all sparkly afterwards."

Louis wants to tease him, but that's too goddamn endearing. He just snickers and shakes his head before slowly putting the pink bath bomb into the water. He gasps as it fizzles, whipping his head towards Harry. "That's so cool!"

"Right?" Harry laughs. Louis helps Harry up before taking his shirt off, and Harry subconsciously bites his bottom lip. 

"Would you like help?" Louis asks. Harry nods sheepishly, and Louis smiles warmly before squatting down to help Harry out of his trackies. Harry puts his hand on Louis' shoulder to stabilise himself as he steps out of them, and then Louis helps him with his underwear, and Harry's cheeks turn pink. 

"Don't be embarrassed, sugar," Louis says softly, grinning at Harry as Harry looks down. He just pouts a little bit and starts to pull his t-shirt off, watching as Louis takes off his pyjama pants and underpants all in one go. "How do you want to sit, what'll make you feel the best?"

Harry twists his mouth. "Like we were on the sofa," He says quietly. Louis nods before helping Harry into the bath slowly, inserting himself behind him once he's settled. 

"Are you comfortable?" Louis asks as Harry leans back into Louis' torso. 

"Yeah," Harry grins to himself, feeling Louis rest his chin on his shoulder. "Thank you, L, you're the best."

Louis presses a kiss to Harry's jawline. "You're too sweet," He mumbles. He looks at the pink bath water and smiles. "Okay, yeah, bath bombs are cool."

"I told you!" Harry points out. "They're relaxing."

"What does Bev think of them?" Louis asks. Harry's heart is bursting–Louis is adorable.

"I think she likes them," Harry replies, turning his head so his cheek is against Louis' chest. "She's stopped kicking so hard. She's still moving, though. I like when she moves like this."

Louis puts his hand on Harry's belly. "Hello there, Beverly Rue," He says adoringly, and Harry smiles. "You being good? I hope you're behaving in there."

"Of course," Harry says with a sweet smile. "She's a good girl, right, B? Sometimes she just gets a little excited."

Louis kisses the wet skin of Harry's shoulder. He's in love. He can feel it. He can feel the warmth blooming from his stomach throughout his body, can feel the fluttering in his chest, can feel the smile that grows on his lips every time Harry looks at him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hazza, baby, it's a lot of travelling for you."

"It is not!"

Louis gives Harry a look, his eyebrows raised. "Harry. You cannot handle that much time in a car. You wee every five minutes."

"I want to spend time with your family," Harry says softly. "And I want to see my family too. Soon enough Bev will be here and we won't have any time to hang out with either of our families. I miss my mum, Lou. And I want to talk to yours, and I'd like to meet Félicité, if she's there."

Louis' face softens. He kisses the top of Harry's head, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. "I just want you to be okay, H. Driving all the way to my mum's and sleeping over there, and then driving all the way to your mum's the next day and sleeping over there too? That's a lot. Especially on your body. And if you happen to go into labour when we're gone, we'll have to just go to whatever hospital is closest, which likely won't be the hospital you want."

Harry looks up and into Louis' eyes. "I want to," He says, soft but stern. Louis sighs and leans down to peck Harry on the lips.

"Okay, okay, I'll call my mum," Louis says in defeat. Harry beams up at him, pulling him down for another kiss. "You feel okay today, right?"

"Mhm," Harry leans into Louis' tummy, closing his eyes. "I feel even better knowing you're turning thirty tomorrow and I'm still in my twenties."

"Okay, hey," Louis warns. "I just agreed to drive you all around England for Christmas, let's keep the age jokes to a minimum."

"Sorry," Harry says with a cheeky grin. Louis just rolls his eyes, and Harry grabs his hand and kisses it, watching as Louis' grumpy expression softens into a fond one.

♛

"You can take a nap if you want to."

"I'm fine."

Harry yawns again, and Louis gives him a look. "Love, if you're tired you should rest," Louis says, taking one of his hands off the wheel and setting it on Harry's thigh. Harry pouts, but he points his hand over Louis' and entwines their fingers. 

"Tell her that," He huffs. "She likes my music taste too much, that must be it."

"Don't know why you get the AUX cord when it's my car," Louis grumbles, Mick Jagger crooning through the speakers. "My mum probably isn't even old enough to like this shit."

"First of all, language," Harry holds up his index finger. "Second of all, yes she is. Mick Jagger isn't that old. Third of all, your taste in music isn't any better."

"Bet," Louis says before unplugging Harry's phone from the cord. Harry pouts and takes his phone as Louis picks up his phone and hands it to Harry. "Be a doll?"

Harry takes his phone and plugs it in, shuffling Louis' music (Louis let Harry put his fingerprint in the week before). 

"This is a good song," Louis grins, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and singing along with the song. "I can be your home, only for the night if you want, so you don't have to be alone..."

As Louis sings Harry notices Beverly's calming down a bit. He smiles to himself, giving Louis' hand a squeeze and letting him sing. "And if your day was long, I'll be there to ask you what went wrong, my dear."

Beverly's stopped kicking completely now, just moving around a bit as Louis takes an exit off the highway. "If your day was long, I'll ask you how your day was, and if you seem really tired, I'll ask you how your day was..."

"Your singing got her to calm down," Harry mentions with a loving smile. Louis' cheeks get noticeably red as he shakes his head, small smile on his face. "I like this song. And I like your voice. You should sing more often."

"I'd sing you Mick Jagger's entire discography if I knew the words," Louis brings Harry's hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it. Harry giggles.

"I'll settle for Rex Orange County and Tyler, The Creator for now," Harry squeezes Louis' hand again. Louis laughs.

♛ 

"Muuum?" Louis calls out as he helps Harry into the house, Harry's duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Harry is still pouting a bit from when Louis lectured him about not lifting anything heavy. 

"Achoooo!" Ernie comes running into the room, attacking Louis' legs. Louis laughs, putting his hand on top of Ernest's head. 

"Hello, mate, how're you?" Louis chuckles, other hand on the small of Harry's back protectively. 

"Happy birthday!" Ernest exclaims instead of answering Louis' question. Louis laughs again, ruffling Ernest's blonde hair.

"Thanks, lad," He says. "Can you say hello to Harry?"

"H-Hullo, Harry," Ernest gives Harry a shy wave. Harry gives him a wave back, smiling at him. 

"Hey, my favourite's finally here!" Lottie says as she walks in. "And Louis' here too, cool."

"Oi!" Louis huffs. "It's me birthday too. How rude."

"I'm joking, relax," Lottie laughs. "Happy birthday, Lou. The big three-o."

"Don't remind me," Louis groans before turning to Harry. "You should sit down, love. I'll get the rest of your bags."

"Are you sure?" Harry asks, frowning. He really doesn't like having everything done for him, he feels so useless. Louis leans forward and kisses his cheek. 

"'Course," Louis says. "I want you resting." 

Jay walks in with Doris trailing behind her, smiling warmly at Louis and Harry. "Hello, loves!"

"Hi, Mum," Louis grins, wrinkling his nose when Jay peppers his cheek with kisses. Harry giggles while Louis groans. "Mum, Jesus, I'm thirty."

Jay leans back and pouts. "But you're still my baby," She teases, making Louis roll his eyes. She moves on to Harry. "Hello, love. You look wonderful, how about you come take a rest in the kitchen while we make the birthday boy over here fetch the bags?"

Harry smiles shyly, and Louis takes his hand off of Harry's back before giving his bicep a squeeze. "Eat something too, okay?" He says, giving Harry a fond grin before walking out the door. Jay leads Harry to the kitchen, motioning towards the table. 

"Would you like something to eat, babe?" Jay asks, walking over to a kettle on the counter and filling it with water. "Or some tea? Lou always likes tea after being in the car for so long."

"Nothing to eat, thank you," Harry says, soft-spoken. "Um, do you have any decaf tea?"

"Mhm," Jay smiles, plugging in the electric kettle. "Peppermint okay?"

"Perfect," Harry smiles back. Jay turns and leans so her back is against the counter, crossing her arms and studying Harry for a few seconds. 

"He's treating you well, right?" She asks cautiously. "I really don't think he would ever treat you badly, but. 'S nice for a mother to hear."

Harry grins adoringly. "He's the sweetest guy I've ever met," He assures, and Jay's smile widens. "I'm not just saying that. You've got nothing to worry about."

"That's good to hear," Jay laughs a little as she says it. "'S how I raised him." She's quiet for a few seconds. "That's one of the things I like most about him. He gives his whole heart to the people he loves."

Harry's smile gets bigger. That's so true. Louis is such a giving person, and so sweet, and Harry thinks he's gone and fallen in love. Something he told himself he'd never do again. 

"People haven't been very kind to him," Jay continues, glancing at the kettle. "Partners. Girls or boys. They've taken advantage of his big heart. You don't know how many times I've seen him heartbroken."

Harry's chest starts to ache at the thought. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't have to think of anything to say, because Louis walks in with the last of his and Harry's bags and closes the door with a shiver. 

"'S going to start snowing, I think," He mentions, looking over to where Ernest and Doris are playing with blocks in the lounge. "Where are Phoebe and Daisy?"

"Upstairs, I think," Jay replies as Louis steps into the kitchen, eyes on Harry as he grins. When he looks back to his mother, she's giving him a different sort of smile. "Fizzy's coming."

Louis raises his eyebrows before sitting down in the chair next to Harry. "Really?" He asks, though he doesn't sound surprised. "That's good."

Jay nods excitedly, eyes bright as she pulls two boxes of tea bags out of a cabinet. "She'll probably show up closer to dinner time," She mentions. Harry feels Louis place his hand on his thigh. 

"You feel okay?" He asks lowly. Harry rolls his eyes. 

"I'm fine," He assures. "Don't worry about me."

"It's all I ever do," Louis points out, only half kidding. Harry giggles while Louis moves his hand from his thigh to his belly. "She moving?"

"A little bit," Harry replies. "Not much room for her to anymore."

Louis beams. "Only, like, a week left. Holy shit."

"Language," Jay warns before Harry even has the chance to. Louis doesn't say anything, just looks at Harry's stomach with a wistful kind of look in his eyes. "You nervous, Lou?"

"Very," Louis says exasperatedly. "A week? Are we even prepared? Oh my god."

Harry smiles lovingly, reaching up and fixing Louis' fringe. "You're prepared," He assures softly, and the stress in Louis' face melts away a little bit. "You're going to be a great dad."

Louis' eyes soften. Jay sets a cup of tea in front of each of them. Lottie walks into the kitchen carrying Doris on her hip, opening the refrigerator.

"Lottie, we're going to be having dinner in about an hour," Jay reminds. Lottie looks back at her over her shoulder and gives her a look before continuing to dig through the fridge, making Jay roll her eyes. She's smiling, though. 

"This is what you've got to look forward to," She points out, sitting across from Louis and Harry and nodding towards Lottie, who's found some cookie dough.

♛ 

"Stop yawning. You're making me yawn."

"I can't help it!"

"Old man can't stay up past eight anymore," Lottie teases. Harry laughs. Louis pouts. "'S okay, Lou. You can start going to bed at seven with the twins."

"Why am I being bullied on my birthday?" Louis whines. Harry's sitting on his lap, Louis' arm around his waist as he blinks sleepily. He's always tired now. 

"If you hadn't noticed, we're trying to watch a movie," Phoebe points out, but she's laughing. The Polar Express is playing on the telly mounted on the wall. Louis just pouts and gives Harry's waist a squeeze. Harry reaches back and scratches at the nape of Louis' neck, watching as his face slowly relaxes. 

The door opens and closes, and everyone turns around. Félicité is standing there, wearing an oversized jumper and some leggings. 

"Hi," She says softly. Louis glances at the clock–she's two hours late. She looks proper fucked up too. There are intense bags under her eyes, and her face looks daunt.

"Hello, love," Jay greets from where she's sitting with Ernest. "We just started the movie, do you want to join us?"

"Oh, um, sure," Félicité is timid, and seems like she feels out of place around her family. She walks over and sits on the other end of the couch Harry is sitting on Louis' lap on. Louis is uncharacteristically quiet. 

Harry yawns quietly, and Louis smiles amusedly. "Look who's yawning now," He whispers as Dan starts the movie again. "Do you want to go to bed, love?"

"I'm okay, Lou," Harry assures, but then he yawns again, and Louis can't help but grin fondly and lean his forehead against Harry's shoulder. 

"Let's get you to bed, baby," He chuckles, and Harry pouts, but he let's Louis help him up. "I think we're turning in, guys."

"See, Harry's got an excuse," Daisy points out from where she's sitting Indian-style on the floor. "You're just going to bed at eight-thirty because you're old."

"You're fourteen and you stopped sucking your thumb last year," Louis fires back. Daisy gapes at him while Lottie and Phoebe burst out laughing. "Goodnight, everyone."

Louis walks Harry down a short corridor to a guest room at the end of the hall. Harry furrows his eyebrows. "Why don't we sleep in your room?"

"Because it's a twin sized bed, and you already shove me off the bed in a Queen," Louis points out, his tone teasing. "Plus, I don't like you going up and down the stairs too much. And you're just about nine months pregnant, my old bed wouldn't be good on your back."

Harry watches as Louis walks further into the room and flicks on a lamp, kneeling down in front of Harry's duffel bag to pull out some pyjamas. Harry's grinning, he didn't even realise. He's smiling as Louis looks up at him with that fond look of his.

"I love you," Harry says softly. Louis' eyes widen. He stands up from the floor, running his fingers through his hair, almost nervously. 

"You do?" Louis asks, his question ending with a bit of laughter. Harry just smiles and nods slightly, and Louis' lips slowly turn up into a huge smile that reaches his eyes, the corners of them crinkling. Louis approaches Harry and grabs his hand, kissing the back of it, still smiling. "I love you. I love you a lot."

Harry giggles, leaning forward and pecking Louis' lips as Louis puts his hands on Harry's hips. "I love you a lot too," Harry giggles again, this time against Louis' lips, and Louis leans his forehead against Harry's with a laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

"Geh' up, Achoo!"

"Achooo!"

Louis grunts into his pillow, feeling little hands poke at him. "Achoo, 's Christmas!"

"Okay, okay," Louis mumbles. One of the twins starts to jump on the bed, and Louis is quick to shield Harry's stomach without even opening his eyes. "Careful. Harry and I will be out in a few minutes."

"L-Let's go wake up Lots, Dory," Ernie squeaks, climbing off the bed. Louis can hear little footsteps on the hardwood floor before the door closes once again. 

Louis sighs. He wants Harry to sleep, but he knows if they don't get up soon the twins will come back. He opens his eyes to see Harry facing him, eyelashes brushing his cheekbones as he breathes deeply, mouth parted open slightly. Louis could watch him sleep forever.

He brings his hand up to Harry's face, stroking his cheek with his knuckle. "Hazza, baby," He says softly. "'S time to get up, love-bug."

"Mm," Harry groans, reaching up and taking Louis' hand off his face before entwining their fingers. "I don' wanna."

"It's Christmas, babe," Louis reminds with a smile. Harry opens his eyes slowly, starting to smile when he sees Louis looking at him lovingly. 

"Merry Christmas," Harry whispers, kissing the back of Louis' hand. "I love you."

Louis beams, cheeks feeling warm as he gives Harry's hand. "Merry Christmas, I love you." He says back. Harry giggles sleepily, melting at Louis' touch as Louis runs his hand through his hair. 

"We should get up," Louis says, his voice warming Harry up from his toes all the way up to the tip of his nose. But they stay there, Louis' fingers tangled in Harry's curls and Harry grinning at him fondly. Louis leans forward and presses his lips to Harry's forehead, keeping them there for a few moments before slowly sitting up. 

The door opens again, and this time it's Lottie. "Just making sure you're not trying to put a second baby in there," She teases, and Louis chucks a pillow at her. She dodges it and laughs. "Rise and shine, love birds! Present time!"

She leaves, and Louis sighs tiredly. "Alright, time to get up," He mumbles, getting up from the bed before walking towards the other side of the bed to help Harry. He's big now, due in just about a week. Louis thinks he's the most beautiful thing, like, ever.

"Merry Christmas, Bev," Louis mutters to Harry's bump. Harry reaches up and combs his fingers through Louis' hair in an attempt to take his bedhead while Louis puts his hand on his belly. "Can't wait for you to be around for the next one."

They walk to the lounge to find Louis' family sitting, arguing who has the most presents because they're the favourite. Louis glances at Harry, who's grinning at them all.

"Let's sit you down, H," Louis says, walking Harry over to the sofa and sitting him down before sitting next to him. 

"Okay, everyone, go ahead," Jay claps her hands together. Everyone except for Harry and Louis bounce up from their seats, rushing to the tree to find a present with their name on it.

"This one's for the baby!" Phoebe exclaims before she can find one of her own presents, passing it over to Louis. Louis thanks her before handing it over to Harry, who takes it with a small smile.

Harry unwraps it carefully, pulling out a tiny baby grow with little bumblebees on it. Louis' lips part slightly, staring at the tiny piece of clothing. "Oh my God," He marvels, reaching over and feeling the fabric. "It's so little."

Harry unfolds it and lays it on top of his bump. "Look, it fits," He giggles. Louis' eyes soften, so in love, and he leans over and presses his lips to Harry's quickly before grinning. 

"Achoo, look!" Doris holds up a baby doll, grinning widely. "Like your baby!"

Louis smiles wider. "'S right, love," He chuckles. Harry folds the baby grow again, setting it next to them. "Thank you for the baby grow, Mummyyy."

"Of course, love," Jay smiles. 

Harry leans into Louis, kissing right before his jaw as Louis' big smile turns into a softer one. Harry glances over to Félicité to see her fidgeting like mad. How weird is it, Harry thinks, that he feels more comfortable with Louis' family than his sister seems to.

She suddenly stands us, walking swiftly to the kitchen. Harry furrows his eyebrows and glances at Louis, who is clenching his jaw. "'Scuse me, sweetheart," He mumbles, kissing Harry's cheek before standing up and following her. 

He walks in on her holding some kind of vaporiser, blowing a puff of smoke out. Her eyes widen when she notices Louis. "'S to help me quit," She explains quickly, fingers clenching the little contraption. "They're to help you stop using cigs."

"Ah," Louis nods, slowly walking over and standing on the opposite side of the island from her. "'S good, that you're trying to quit."

Fizzy bites her bottom lip, putting her free hand in the pocket of the hoodie she's wearing. "'S that mine?" Louis asks. 

"Y-You can have it back," Fizzy says quickly, starting to shift so she can take it off.

"No, no, it's okay," Louis assures, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his joggers. "'S cute that you miss your big brother."

Félicité rolls her eyes, and Louis chuckles. "Now, why aren't you in there with the rest of us?" He asks cautiously. Fizzy sighs.

"I just," She shrugs, looking at her vape as if she's contemplating taking another hit. "I don't know. I feel like I don't know how to talk to any of you anymore."

Louis twists his mouth. "Well, first step is to stop running out to take a hit of your flash drive," He says. Fizzy furrows her eyebrows. 

"It's called a Juul," She corrects, as if that's important. Louis closes his eyes and sighs, and when he opens them again, Fizzy has it in her mouth. Louis rolls his eyes as she blows out a long puff of smoke from her mouth. 

"Listen, I don't care what the fuck that is," Louis begins, tone a lot sterner than it was a few moments ago. "But my boyfriend's pregnant, and I don't want you doing that with him in here. Not even in a completely different room. Do it outside or don't do it at all."

Félicité's eyes widen. She stares at the thing before seemingly turning it off and stuffing it in her back pocket. Louis gives her a single nod and turns around, walking out of the kitchen. He wanted to be gentle, wanted to tell her all about how he wants her to be a part of the family and all of their get-togethers. It just came out.

He plops back down on the sofa, Harry's eyebrows furrowed in concern. He doesn't say anything, but Louis knows he's worried, so he just kisses the top of his head and entwines their fingers. 

♛

"Are you okay?"

"That is the third time you've asked me that in the past half hour," Harry points out. He doesn't seem irritated, though. He's smiling. "I'm fine. I'm happy. And I love you."

Louis feels warm. "I love you too," He says softly, giving Harry's hand a squeeze. It feels so nice saying it, and knowing Harry feels the same way. 

Harry kisses Louis' cheek before leaning over and ringing the doorbell of his parents' house. They both hear some shuffling around before the door opens, revealing Anne.

"Well hello, boys," She greets with a warm smile. "Come in, 's freezing out there!"

"Hi, Mum," Harry grins, stepping into the house with the tip of his nose red from the cold. Louis takes a look around the house. It's homey, and warm, and his heart flutters at the thought of Harry growing up here.

"You look wonderful, love," Anne mentions with a small smile, eyes dropping to Harry's bump. He smiles back, but his is wearier than hers. She reaches a hand out towards him. "Can I?"

"You don't have to ask," Harry giggles, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his unzipped jacket. Louis had tried to get him to zip it because of the frigid weather, and Harry argued that he couldn't, because it won't zip over his tummy anymore. 

Anne presses her hand against Harry's stomach, grinning wistfully as Louis places his hand on the small of Harry's back, his face loving as he examines the tired smile on Harry's face.

"I'm going to go get the bags," Louis murmurs softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek before turning around and walking back out towards the car. Beverly kicks right where Anne's hand in, and Anne starts to chuckle while Harry sighs quietly. 

"She's up," He laughs. "She slept for the car ride."

"Only a week left, right?" Anne asks, and Harry can hear Gemma's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Just about," Harry nods, smiling at Gemma when she walks in. "Hi, Gem."

"Quit hogging the bump, Mum," Gemma huffs, lightly shoving Anne's hand away and replacing it with her own. Anne pouts, making Harry giggle. "Oh, wow, okay, baby's going at it."

"Always," Harry huffs, and Louis comes back in with his and Harry's duffel bags. "Close the door, Lou, 's freezing!"

"Oi!" Louis exclaims, and Harry giggles. "I don't see you being any help!"

It's obvious Louis' joking, and Harry sends him a playful glare. "I'm a week away from giving birth!"

"Excuses," Louis teases before holding his hand out to Anne. "Nice to see you, Mrs. Cox."

"Oh, none of that," Anne chuckles before pulling Louis into a tight hug. "Lovely to see you, Louis!"

Louis smiles to himself, hugging Anne back. "Lovely to see you too," As soon as he and Anne separate he's looking to Harry. "Are you okay, love?"

Harry rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. "Yes, Lou, I'm fine."

"Maybe you should sit," Louis says lowly. Harry just sighs, and Gemma and Anne smirk at each other.

"I'm fine," He assures. 

"Stubborn much?" Gemma teases. Harry sticks his tongue out at her as Louis puts his hand on the small of Harry's back, seemingly the place he always rests his hand when he worries. 

♛ 

"I will write a seven page essay about why you should have me in the delivery room."

Louis has never been so entertained by coffee conversation. Anne is just watching Gemma and Harry go back and forth with an amused expression, sipping her coffee periodically. Harry's leaning back in his chair and sitting next to Louis, Louis' hand resting on his belly casually. 

"You would write it while I'm in the delivery room," Harry points out with a laugh. "You are the most last-minute person I know."

"Okay, here are my reasons right now;" Gemma leans forward in her chair and holds up her index finger. "One, I will bring my own pom-poms and cheer you on while you're giving birth. I'm an excellent motivator."

Harry laughs harder than Louis' seen him laugh in a while. He throws his head back, his tummy moving with each laugh, and Louis can't help but giggle a little, just because Harry's joy is contagious. 

"Two," Gemma continues once Harry's laughter has died down a little bit. "You will be an absolute terror while you're in labour, and I'm good at cheering you up."

"You will be the reason I'm a terror," Harry points out.

"And then I'll undo it," Gemma shrugs. "You will be screaming, and you'll scare poor Louis away, and that will leave me."

"Out of all the people I know, you are the least qualified to calm me down," Harry teases. Gemma pouts, and Harry giggles.

"Three," Gemma huffs, holding up a third finger. "Louis, mate, you're really cool, but you'll probably faint."

"What?!" Louis yelps, gaping at Gemma. He looks over to Harry, who's avoiding his eyes and taking a sip of his (decaf, begrudgingly) coffee. "I will not faint! I have never fainted in my life!"

"Have you ever witnessed childbirth in your life?" Anne asks, finally joining the conversation. Louis crosses his arms and pouts, but then Harry leans over and kisses his cheek as an apology, and Louis can't help but grin bashfully.

"I forgot Louis has sisters," Gemma says after a few moments, eyes widening. "That means I'll have competition for favourite aunt."

"Good luck," Harry says, bringing Louis' hand back to his stomach and resting it where Beverly is kicking. 

"Honestly, they might fight so much they kill each other for the position," Louis points out. "So, by default, you'll win."

"I don't want a default win!" Gemma whines.

"Well, then, you'll just have to be worthy of best aunt," Harry points out, and Louis hums and nods. Gemma pouts like Louis had before, and Harry giggles. Louis adores seeing him so happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Louis steps into the house, brushing some snow off of his shoulders and shivering. How wonderful, he thinks, that it didn't start snowing until the moment he left the office. He shrugs his jacket off and hangs it on the coat rack next to the door, shutting the door behind him.

Harry is sitting on the sofa with his back against the armrest, a blanket draped over his legs. He looks over at Louis and smiles. "Hi, Lou," He greets, smiling wider when Louis walks over to the couch and inserts himself between Harry and the back of the couch, snuggling up to him. 

"You're warm," He sighs, eyes closed. "Let's move someplace warm so Beverly doesn't have to deal with snow, I fucking hate snow."

"Language," Harry reminds, pausing the show he was watching on the telly. He runs his fingers through Louis' hair before adding, "I say Jamaica."

"Sounds good, pumpkin," Louis hums. Harry giggles at the silly pet name, resting his free hand on his belly. He feels even bigger than he did the week before. He's huge, and can barely walk, and he just wants this baby out. "I figured Beverly would have made her appearance before the new year."

"Fashionably late, just like her Dad," Harry teases. Louis blows a raspberry before pressing a kiss to Harry's shoulder, sighing contently. 

"I love you," He says quietly, and Harry's hand pauses in his hair. Louis can imagine the flustered look on his face. "Maybe a little too much."

"Probably not more than I love you," Harry counters with a sweet laugh, one that makes Louis' insides warm. He opens his eyes and leans up to press their lips together, his hand going to Harry's cheek.

They separate, and Harry leans his forehead on Louis' shoulder. "Chinese for dinner?" Louis asks, and Harry nods slightly. He's tired, Louis can tell. Tired from not sleeping and having the shit beaten out of his insides all day. Louis is sure the inside of his tummy must have bruises from how hard Beverly goes at it all day. "I'll call the place."

"You're the best," Harry sighs lovingly. 

"I know," Louis snickers, pulling his mobile out of his back pocket and climbing over the back of the couch to go find the takeaway menu. Harry pats his bum before he walks away, and Louis lets out a giggle that makes him feel like he's fourteen and in love.

Louis calls the Chinese takeaway place, having memorised Harry's order from all the times Harry was too tired to cook and Louis didn't know how. He walks back to the lounge when he's done, sitting on the opposite end of the couch and rolling his eyes fondly when Harry sets his socked feet in his lap.

It's only a few moments in of Harry watching some dramatic show about doctors and Louis scrolling through something on his phone that it happens. Louis can see it in the corner of his eye. Harry's face scrunches up in discomfort as he grips onto the sofa with both hands. 

"You okay?" Louis asks cautiously, fully looking up from his phone. Harry nods weakly, his face relaxing a bit as he exhales.

"Fine, yeah," He assures, giving Louis a weary smile. Louis puts his phone down on the coffee table before crawling into the space between the couch and Harry again, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. 

"Do you think you're going into labour?" Louis asks after a few moments. He can feel Harry tense, head whipping towards Louis. 

"I-I don't know," He squeaks. Louis leans up and kisses right below Harry's jaw, watching as he bites his bottom lip. "It didn't feel like a Braxton Hick. I thought that's all it was, I had some earlier, but then they kept happening, and they kept getting worse."

"Breathe," Louis reminds softly. Harry nods, taking in a deep breath before Louis reaches up and cups Harry's cheek. "We're gonna be dads, Hazza."

"Holy shit," Harry chokes out. Louis can't help but laugh, because the words sound so weird coming out of Harry's mouth. Harry starts to laugh as well, and Louis' glad he was able to distract him.

Louis' phone vibrates, and he leans over to pick it up. "Our food is ready," He mentions, biting his lip and looking over to Harry. "Should I...?"

"Yes," Harry says, like Louis' some sort of idiot. "I want my food. I'll call you if I get another contraction, which probably won't happen. They've been about an hour apart."

"Okay," Louis sighs worriedly, standing up from the couch. He presses a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry grins. Louis walks to the door and grabs his keys and jacket, blowing Harry a kiss before he leaves. He looks down to his belly, running a hand over it. "I have a feeling you're going to take your sweet time getting here, Beverly Rue."

Beverly kicks, like she usually does when Harry talks directly to her. He smiles to himself, the anxiety blooming in his stomach still there, but his heart is full with excitement.

Louis comes back with the Chinese food, handing Harry his box of veggie lo mein. Harry kisses his cheek as a thank you, and Louis sits on the sofa with Harry's legs draped over his lap. 

They're able to watch the telly for awhile before Harry is clutching his stomach, wrinkling his nose. Louis frowns and grabs one of Harry's hands, but he doesn't know what else to do.

"That didn't hurt too badly," Harry admits afterwards, squeezing Louis' hand. "I know they're just going to get worse."

Louis smiles sympathetically. "You're handling it like a champ, though," He points out, kissing Harry's knuckles. "My boy's a trooper."

Harry giggles. "I've had, like, four contractions."

"And you've gotten through them!" Louis laughs weakly. Harry just leans forward, forehead resting on Louis' shoulder. 

"I want muffins," Harry says after a few moments. Louis raises his eyebrows, although Harry can't see him.

"You do?" Louis asks, and Harry nods. "You're in labour, and you want muffins?"

"Barely in labour," Harry points out. "Let's make muffins."

"Hazza, you can barely stand, love," Louis points out, teasing him just a bit. Harry makes a distasteful grunt, and Louis chuckles. "I'll make you muffins, as long as you're okay with the boxed kind."

Harry giggles again. "Suppose that's alright."

"Wonderful," Louis stands up off the sofa, leaning down and kissing Harry's forehead. "Muffins for my muffin, coming right up."

"Sap," Harry teases as Louis walks into the kitchen. Louis flips him off, and Harry gasps.

"Oh, shut up, Bev can't see!" Louis exclaims. Harry winces, putting a hand at the top of his belly. 

"She heard that, though," He huffs. "Daddy's making fun of you, love, don't encourage him."

"I am not making fun of you," Louis argues, walking back to the couch and kneeling beside it. He puts his hand on Harry's bump, a few centimetres away from Harry's hand. "Papa's trying to get me in trouble. I'll only start making fun of you when you're out of the womb."

"Go make my muffins," Harry lightly smacks Louis' arm with the remote for the television. Louis just kisses him. 

♛ 

Harry wakes up suddenly, grunting to himself as he glances over at Louis' alarm clock. 2:27. Fucking wonderful.

It takes a lot of strength to get up off the bed, but he needs to wee, and he wants some water as well, so he musters up the strength and stands up out of bed, steadying himself with the nightstand.

He trudges to the washroom slowly, a hand on the small of his back to help with the achiness of it. Louis tells him he walks like the baby's right between his legs. Harry really wants to tell him to fuck off, but, Beverly would hear. And Louis' right. He can't walk without waddling anymore. 

Harry gets to the washroom, and wees, and washes his hands before it hits him. A pain that knocks the wind out of him, and causes him to double over and lean against the sink, knocking over a bottle of hair gel in the process.

Harry's clumsiness was apparently enough to wake Louis up, and he feels guilty when there's a knock at the door. "Hazza, love?" Louis' voice is deep and raspy with sleep, and it goes straight to Harry's dick. Not the time. "Everything good in there?"

"F-Fine," Harry stutters out, putting his hand on his bump and whimpering. The door opens, and Harry turns his head to see Louis looking at him sympathetically. 

"Oh, baby," Louis sighs, walking over and putting his hand on Harry's back. "Is this the first time you've woken up tonight?"

"Mhm," Harry whimpers again. Louis rubs Harry's back as he slowly stands up straight. "I-It's fine. It's done."

Louis just softly kisses Harry's cheek. Harry turns around and smiles at Louis, trying to show him he's fine, but he knows his grin is more weary than he wants it to be. "Let's get you back to bed, love," Louis says gently, putting his hand on Harry's back again and helping him to the bedroom. 

Once Harry is laying in bed, Louis by his side, he grabs onto Louis' hand delicately. "You okay?" Louis asks, voice soft in the darkness of the bedroom. 

"I'm a little scared," Harry admits. He rarely says it out loud–he's always trying to assure Louis that he's fine. That he's confident and happy and fine, but sometimes he isn't. "What if I mess up, Lou? What if I'm not a good father?"

"You're already a good father," Louis points out, scooting closer to Harry, his flat tummy pressed against Harry's bump. "She's so lucky to have you, babe."

Harry sniffles. Oh god, is he crying? Louis didn't mean to make him cry. "I should be saying that to you," Harry replies, and he reaches up to wipe his eyes. Louis can see it in the faint moonlight. "You're so sweet, and wonderful, and a genuinely good person. Beverly's going to grow up to be such an amazing person because of you."

"You're going to make me cry," Louis chuckles, and Harry lets out a wet laugh. "She's gonna be a really cool kid."

"I know she is," Harry grins when Louis' hand finds its way to his tummy. "Oh, god, Lou, she's gonna be here."

"Yeah, babe," Louis mumbles sleepily, and Harry puts his hand over his, entwining their fingers.

"I-I want her to stay in there forever," Harry sniffles. "What if she gets hurt? What if someone's mean to her? What if she gets her heart broken, Lou?"

"I don't want her to," Louis says softly.

"I don't either," Harry cries.

"She will though," Louis points out. "And we're just going to have to be there for her."

Harry just sniffles again, squeezing Louis' hand. "I hope she never grows up."

Louis chuckles. "Me too," He says before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. "You should try to get some sleep, love."

"Okay," Harry sighs. 

"Wake me up when you get another contraction," Louis says, squeezing Harry's hand. Harry hums, and they both fall back asleep.

♛ 

Harry wakes up without Louis next to him. The sunlight is peeking in through the half open curtains, and he sighs softly before placing a hand on his stomach. He smells food, and he grins to himself. Louis' so sweet. 

Slowly, he sits himself up and reaches for his phone. Two texts from Taylor; one asking if there's any sign of the baby coming yet, the other trying to convince him to name the baby Taylor, even though he told her they already have a name picked out. 

Beverly kicks the top of his bump, right below one of his ribs, and he hums softly. "G'morning, love," He coos, running a hand over his stomach with his phone still in his other hand. "You thinking that maybe you'll want to make an appearance today?"

Beverly kicks again. Harry takes that as an agreement. Now he just has to figure out how the hell he plans on getting out of this bed himself. It was easier last night–he had the adrenaline of needing to take a wee, which seems to be all he does lately.

He does manage to stand up out of bed, although it takes a few tries, and his back is screaming out in protest. He can't wait for his back to feel normal again. 

Harry slowly makes his way down the stairs. The telly is paused on American Horror Story. He hates that show, he doesn't know why Louis loves it so much. Louis vowed to only watch it when Harry's not around, because it freaks him out too much. 

There's music coming from the kitchen, and after a few moments Harry realises it's one of his Fleetwood Mac records, and he giggles to himself as he walks into the kitchen. 

"Good song?" He asks. Louis looks up from where he's scrolling through something on his phone, eyes wide, a deer caught in headlights. 

"I figured I'd give it a try," Louis shrugs and smiles sheepishly. "How do you feel?"

Harry walks over and stands next to Louis, nuzzling into his side. "Dunno. Didn't get anymore contractions last night. What if it's false labour?"

"I doubt it, babe," Louis says, kissing the top of Harry's head. "My mum said that when she was in labour, it went from really slow to really fast quickly. Maybe you're the same."

"When do we go to the hospital?" Harry asks, making a grabby hand towards Louis' cup of tea. Louis passes it over to him, and Harry takes a sip.

"When the contractions are five to seven minutes apart," Louis replies, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. "But, for now, I got you breakfast from that place you like. Me and the Postmates guy had a very heartfelt conversation about having kids. His wife was in labour for thirty-nine hours."

"Why would you tell me that?!" Harry exclaims, handing Louis his tea. Louis can't help but chuckle fondly, and Harry groans. "I'm going to be in labour for like fifty, aren't I? I'll have the longest recorded labour in history."

"No you won't," Louis assures, kissing the top of Harry's head again. "You will be fine, H, I promise. Bev will be here before we know it."

"Not if I don't start having contractions again," Harry mumbles, and just as he does, a pain hits his stomach, almost as if God heard him whining. He quickly grabs onto Louis' shoulder, hissing in pain. Louis is quick to set his cuppa down and hold Harry's hand. 

"Deep breaths," Louis reminds softly, rubbing Harry's back with his free hand. Harry's grip on Louis' hand tightens, and he starts to inhale and exhale slowly. "'Atta boy, Haz."

Harry doesn't say anything, just stays silent as Louis brushes a curl out of his face. His breaths are shaky, and Louis frowns in sympathy. After a few more moments, the contraction is done, and Harry slumps into Louis. 

"You okay?" Louis asks gently, running his fingers through Harry's hair. 

"Mhm," Harry mumbles. 

"You're doing good," Louis points out. He can tell this will be a long day.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry is pushing this baby out of his ass. that is how beverly entered, and that is how she will be exiting. it's pretty self explanatory. i hate this comments that are like "LoL pUsH fRoM wHeRe" you know damn well where he's pushing from. the baby is coming out of his anus. i've made it explicit so no one will hit me w that bullshit again. i am a bitter woman and i have had enough
> 
> with that being said, enjoy !

"Breathe, babe, it's okay."

"Lou," Harry whimpers, squeezing Louis' arm. They're laying on the couch, Harry laying into Louis with his head on his chest. He's wearing a grey thermal shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms, his hair pulled back by one of Louis' footie headbands. 

"I know, baby," Louis soothes. The contractions had gotten more frequent, Harry seemed to be having them every fifteen minutes or so. "I'm so proud of you, love, you're kicking arse."

Harry's grip on Louis' arm loosens after a few moments, eyelids dropping as he sighs. "Can you sing to me?" He mumbles sleepily. Louis smiles fondly as Ozzy trots into the room, resting his head on Louis' leg so Harry can pet him. 

"What do you want me to sing?" Louis asks, and Harry shrugs. "Okay, hm. Would it be totally cheesy and cliché to sing you a Jack Johnson song?"

"I'm all for cheesy and cliché," Harry laughs quietly. Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair, sighing contently.

"Can't you see that it's just raining?" He sings softly, watching as Harry slowly closes his eyes. "There ain't no need to go outside, but baby you hardly even notice when I try to show you this song that's meant to keep you from doing what you're supposed to,"

Harry nuzzles his face further into Louis' chest, fingers still petting through Ozzy's hair lazily. "Waking up too early, maybe we could sleep in, make you banana pancakes, pretend like it's the weekend now, and we could pretend it all the time," Louis rests his hand on Harry's cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. "Can't you see that it's just raining? There ain't no need to go outside,"

Ozzy whimpers when Harry's fingers pause in his hair, and Harry laughs breathily before moving his hand again. "But just maybe, laka ukulele, Hazza made a baby," Harry giggles at that part. "Really don't mind the practice, 'cos Bev's my little lady; lady, lady, love me,"

"I wan' banana pancakes now," Harry mumbles, words a bit slurred from how sleepy he is. Louis smiles wearily, tucking a curl behind Harry's ear. He could spend forever just like this. 

"Maybe not right now, love," He says with a chuckle, and Harry pouts. "I don't think you'd want to make them, and I certainly wouldn't know how."

"Can I nap, then?" Harry asks.

"Dunno why you're asking me," Louis replies. "Of course you can. Do you want to stay here or would you rather sleep in the bed?"

"Stay here," Harry mumbles. "With you."

Louis leans forward and kisses the top of Harry's head. Harry, eyes still closed, blindly reaches towards the back of the couch and pulls a blanket over the two of them.

"You can watch American Horror Story once I'm asleep," Harry mutters. "But if I have nightmares 'm making you stop."

Louis just smiles.

♛ 

Louis is in the middle of Coven when Harry starts to whimper, eyebrows furrowing and nose scrunching up. He doesn't seem awake, however, and Louis frowns. He doesn't think he should wake Harry up, maybe just let him sleep through as many contractions as he can. Louis just rubs Harry's back and kisses his forehead.

"Lou," Harry mumbles, and Louis can't tell if he's awake or not. He just shushes Harry softly, running his fingers through Harry's curls.

"I got you, babe, 's okay," He soothes. A whine emits from the back of Harry's throat. He reaches out for Louis' hand, and Louis entwines their fingers, frowning sympathetically. 

Harry nuzzles his nose into Louis' chest, giving his hand a hard squeeze. He inhales the scent he's gotten so familiar with the past four months, trying to focus on that instead of the rippling pain in his belly. Louis uses his free hand to rub Harry's aching back, and Harry whimpers again.

"I-I think we gotta go," Harry mumbles shakily, pouting as he opens his eyes. Louis' own eyes widen, and he slowly goes to grab the remote to the television.

"Okay, okay, um," Louis swallows thickly, shutting the telly off. "Let me go get the bags, okay? Do you want to call your mum?"

Harry nods weakly. Louis grabs Harry's mobile off the coffee table, handing it to him before leaning down and briefly pressing his lips to Harry's. "Hey," He says softly. "I love you. I can't wait to meet Beverly."

Harry smiles wearily, closing his eyes contently as Louis brushes a stray curl out of his face. He then makes his way towards the stairs, and Harry calls his mum. 

As soon as she picks up, she gasps. "Baby time?"

"Baby time," Harry confirms, nodding even though she can't see him. "We're leaving for the hospital now."

"Oh, my goodness. Okay, um, would you like me to meet you there? I can text Gemma as well, tell her to come."

"Yes please," Harry says with a small smile. "I-I'm scared, Mummy."

"I know, baby, it's okay. Just breathe. You've been waiting for this for a long time, remember?"

"Mhm," Harry sniffles. When did he start crying? "Wanna meet her so bad."

"All the pain and waiting will be so, so worth it, love. You and Gemma were absolutely worth it. I can't believe my baby boy is having a baby, oh my goodness."

"I love you," Harry says softly, wiping his eyes with his free hand. Louis comes back down the stairs with two duffel bags, face softening when he sees Harry crying. "Thank you, Mum."

"Of course, baby. We'll meet you there, okay? Hang in there."

"I will," Harry giggles, and they hang up. Louis grabs onto Harry's hands and slowly helps him stand up. 

"Okay, I have the bags, do we need anything else?" He asks, and there's a bit of shakiness to his tone that he's clearly trying to hide. Harry shakes his head, and Louis leans forward and kisses his nose. "I'll call my mum in the car."

♛ 

"How're you holding up, love?"

Louis had just gotten off the phone with his mum, one hand on the wheel and the other holding Harry's hand. Harry brings their entwined fingers to his face and presses Louis' hand to his cheek, closing his eyes and sighing. "M' so tired, Lou," He mumbles.

Louis frowns sympathetically. "I know, Hazza," He soothes, ignoring how his own stomach is twisting at the thought of having a daughter by tomorrow. "We're almost there, you can lay down and relax for a little, okay?"

"Mhm," Harry presses his lips to the back of Louis' hand for a few seconds. "I-I gotta call Taylor."

"We can call when we get there, okay, lovey?" Louis assures. "Relax, you should relax when you can."

"Mkay," Harry nods. "I can't wait to meet her."

Louis smiles adoringly. "Me either," He says softly. He's about to say something else when Harry tenses and squeezes his hand, and he knows what's coming. 

"Ah!" Harry exclaims, squeezing his eyes shut. Louis frowns, stroking the back of Harry's hand. 

"Do you want me to pull over?" Louis asks. Harry shakes his head, whimpering.

"I-I just want to–" Harry grunts, giving Louis' hand a hard squeeze. "Get there. I-I need my mum."

"Almost there, babe," Louis soothes. Harry sniffles, blinking tears out of his eyes, and Louis has a pang in his chest. "Hey, hey, deep breaths."

Harry nods, using the back of his free hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "I just want to lay down," Harry weeps, and Louis bites his bottom lip worriedly.

"Almost there, Hazza, I promise," Louis assures, wishing he wasn't driving so he could give Harry his full attention. "Two more minutes, okay?"

Harry nods again, pressing Louis' hand to his cheek. "I love you," Harry snivels. 

"I love you too," Louis says quietly, stroking Harry's cheek with his thumb. It's quiet for a few moments before Louis pulls into the hospital parking lot. Louis gets out of the car and practically runs to the other side, opening Harry's door. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Can you?" Harry asks pitifully. Louis doesn't answer, just leans forward and scoops Harry up bridal style. Harry buries his face into Louis' neck while Louis slowly opens up the back and grabs the bag. He's kind of impressed that he can carry Harry and the bag at once. 

As soon as they enter the maternity ward, all eyes are on the boy carrying his crying boyfriend. "Uh, my boyfriend is having a baby!" He says frantically. The receptionist glances at them before picking up the phone and requesting a wheelchair.

♛ 

"I want my mum," Harry cries, Louis holding his hand in between both of his. Louis frowns. 

"I know," He soothes, giving Harry's hand a squeeze. "I told her to come down as soon as she got here, okay? Just breathe, babe."

Harry closes his eyes and exhales slowly, letting Louis let go of his hand and brush a few curls out of his face. "Bev better hurry up," Harry mumbles, wiping the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. 

"Already four centimetres dilated, babe," Louis reminds gently. "Almost halfway there."

There's a knock on the door. "Come in!" Louis calls, and the door opens to reveal Anne standing there in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. It's obvious she got ready fast. 

"Hello," She greets, giving Louis a warm smile. She walks over to where he's sitting and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You taking good care of my boy, Louis?"

"Always, ma'am," Louis nods. Anne sits on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through Harry's hair. Harry seems to relax a little bit, sniffling and sighing quietly. 

"Hi, baby," She says softly. "How're you feeling?"

"Like my insides are being ripped apart," Harry sighs again. Anne frowns and puts her hand on Harry's cheek, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. 

"How many centimetres?" Anne asks.

"Four," Louis mutters. Anne twists her mouth. "I need some coffee. Do you want some, Ms. Cox?"

"Call me Anne," Anne reminds before nodding. "And no thank you, love."

Louis leans down and kisses Harry's forehead, grabbing Harry's hand and giving it a quick squeeze. "I'll be right back, okay?" He says softly. Harry nods and gives Louis a weak smile. "Try not to pop any babies out while I'm gone."

"We'll see," Harry mumbles into the pillow. Louis smiles fondly and squeezes Harry's hand one more time before standing up straight, giving Anne a smile before walking out of the room and down the corridor. 

"Lou!"

He turns around to see Lottie rushing towards him, wearing sweats just like Anne. She attacks him in a hug, and the anxiety that's been riddling his stomach soothes just a bit. "Lou, hey, how's Harry?"

"He's okay," Louis breathes, leaning back from Lottie and giving her a weak smile. "He, uh, he went into labour last night. Only four centimetres dilated so far."

"Poor thing," Lottie frowns. "Mum's on her way with the girls."

"Good, because I'm kind of freaking the fuck out," Louis laughs weakly, "I-I'm not ready to be a dad. What am I doing?"

"You need some coffee," Lottie pats Louis' back and turns hims around, pushing him down the corridor. 

♛

When Louis comes back into Harry's room he finds Harry sitting up in the bed, hand on his belly as he uses his other hand to hold his mobile to his ear.

"T, you're going to be waiting a long time," Harry says into his phone, giving Louis a smile. Louis smiles back, shutting the door behind him. "Baby's not in any rush to get here. I'll just call you after the birth, okay?"

Louis sits down in the chair next to the bed, coffee in his hand as he watches Harry adoringly. "I love you too," Harry giggles. "I will call you, yes, I promise. Okay. Bye."

Harry sets his phone down, and Louis leans forward and kisses his forehead. "Where'd your mum go?" He asks. 

"Gemma got lost, she had to go find her," Harry rolls his eyes. "Do I want to get an epidural?"

Louis raises his eyebrows. "I don't know. Do you?" He asks. Harry twists his mouth while Louis stands up from the chair and moves to sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, putting his hand on Harry's thigh. "You should talk to my mum about that. I think she did two with an epidural and three naturally."

"What did she prefer?" Harry asks.

"I don't know," Louis shrugs. "I'll ask her for you."

Harry nods, looking down at his bump and sighing. "Can you come cuddle with me?" He asks shyly. Louis smiles adoringly, leaning over to the side and setting his coffee down on the bedside table.

"I'm never going to turn that down," Louis replies, and Harry giggles as Louis crawls over to him. He lays next to Harry, Harry cuddling into his chest and sighing contently. "You should take a nap, babe. Might be the only rest you'll get for the next few weeks."

Harry just groans, but he closes his eyes while Louis kisses the top of his head. "I love you," Harry whispers. "I'm so happy I'm having a baby with you."

"Don't go and make me cry now," Louis chuckles, and Harry just smiles. "I love you too."

There's a knock at the door. "Yeah?" Louis calls out. Harry smacks his chest. He's such a teenager sometimes (not that Harry isn't fond of it). The door opens, and Jay is there with the youngest twins.

"Sorry to bring them in, but I couldn't convince them that Harry was fine," Jay smiles wearily. Harry giggles while Louis just smiles and rolls his eyes. 

"Hey, guys," Louis greets as Doris runs up to the bed. Louis holds his hand out and helps her climb up onto the bed. "What's up, D?"

"'Ry all good?" Doris asks, giving a questioning thumbs up. Harry giggles again, giving Doris a thumbs up in return.

"All good," He assures. 

"How're you feeling, love?" Jay asks, setting Ernie on the bed as well.

"Pretty good, kind of hungry," Louis says. Jay smacks his shoulder playfully.

"Not you," She sighs. "Harry?"

"I'm okay," Harry smiles, sitting up straight with a bit of help from Louis. "Hey, what do you think about getting an epidural?"

"Do you want one?" Jay asks, putting her hand on top of Ernest's head and scratching his scalp lightly. "Honestly, love, they make the pain go away, but it's hard to know when you have to push. Without it your body tells you."

Harry twists his mouth and looks to Louis. "It's your body, babe," He says softly. "You do whatever you want."

"Look at my nails," Doris says, shoving her hands towards Louis and Harry. Harry instantly smiles fondly, the anxiety in his face disappearing. 

"Very pretty, Doris," Harry grins. "You should paint mine sometime."

"Okay!" Doris gasps excitedly. Ernest crawls over and shyly holds his hand out.

"Mine too!" Ernest says. Harry and Louis look down at the blue nail varnish on Ernest's nails, and Harry's smile softens.

"Very nice, E," Louis grins, holding his hand out for a high five. Ernie supplies with a giggle, and Harry is so, so fond of this family. 

♛

"Okay, Harry, let's see," Doctor Thirlwall goes down to check Harry's dilation while Harry squeezes Louis' hand, secretly mumbling a little prayer. The doctor twists her mouth. "Okay, six centimetres."

"Oh," Louis breathes, looking down at Harry, who's bottom lip is trembling as he closes his eyes. "Okay."

Doctor Thirlwall smiles sympathetically and pats Harry's leg. "Hang in there, love," She says gently. "Do you think you want an epidural?"

"Um, n-no," Harry says, biting his bottom lip. "No thank you."

"That's okay," Jade smiles warmly. "I'll be back in half an hour, okay?"

"Thank you," Louis says wearily, giving Doctor Thirlwall a small smile. She returns it and closes the door, and Harry bursts into tears. Louis is quick to sit on the bed and wrap Harry up in his arms. "Oh, baby."

Harry grips onto Louis' t-shirt, soaking it with tears. "I know, lovey," Louis kisses Harry's forehead and rocks him back and forth. "I'm so sorry."

Louis' chest aches as Harry cries. He knows his poor boy is tired, and he wishes he could take all the pain away and experience it himself. "Breathe," He soothes, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Fuck that," Harry practically growls. "What the fuck is that going to do, there's still a baby making its way through my ass."

Louis' eyes widen. He has to stifle a laugh as Harry grabs his hand and squeezes it. He's been waiting for the day Harry would give him some attitude, he's always so quiet and agreeable. 

"You're right, I'm sorry," Louis says, smiling amusedly. "Do you want me to go get your mum?"

"No," Harry sighs. "I just want you."

Louis' smile becomes soft. "Sure," He says quietly, feeling Harry bury his face into his chest. Louis leans against the pillow and kisses the top of Harry's head. "I'm really proud of you."

Harry just grins wearily, eyes closed. "I love you," He says softly. Louis rubs his back.

"I love you too," He replies.

♛ 

"Holy shit," Harry growls, gripping onto Louis' hand as a contraction ripples through his stomach. Louis stands next to the bed and smooths his free hand through Harry's hair, frowning sympathetically. 

"I love you," Louis whispers as Harry wipes the tears from his rosy cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry just looks up at him and gives him a weak smile, panting slightly. "I love you too," He whispers, voice shaky. Louis smiles back at him before Harry's eyes widen. He lifts the blanket and bites his bottom lip. "Uh."

Louis leans down to look before springing right back up. "Okay, okay, your water broke, uh, I'll go get a nurse," Louis gives Harry's hand a squeeze before sprinting out of the room. He finds a nurse in the hallway, rambles to her about how his boyfriend is having a baby now and they need help, and thanks her about five times when she tells him she'll fetch Doctor Thirlwall.

Doctor Thirlwall follows Louis into the room and gives a very scared looking Harry a sympathetic smile. 

"Okay, let's see," She pulls on some rubber gloves and lifts the blanket up from Harry's bottom half. Harry holds Louis' hand with his own, crossing his fingers with the free one. Doctor Thirlwall grins. "Ten centimetres. You're ready for delivery, love."

Harry just stares at her with wide eyes while Louis squeezes his hand. He slowly looks up at Louis and says, "I can't do this."

"What?" Louis chuckles as a few nurses walk into the room. "Hazza, it's a little late to change your mind."

"I-I can't do this," Harry repeats, clinging onto Louis with his other hand. 

"Hey," Louis says softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. "You've got this, babe. Just take a deep breath for me."

Harry does, biting his bottom lip as one of the nurses hands Louis some yellow scrubs. "Just pull those on over your clothes," She says. "Just to keep everything clean."

"Thanks," Louis grins, starting to pull them on while Harry just watches him helplessly. Once he has everything on, plastic cap and all, he holds his arms out and gives Harry a spin. "How do I look?"

"Proper handsome, I think," Harry relaxes a bit and giggles. Louis smiles fondly and picks up his glasses from the bedside table, slipping them on before holding his hand out towards Harry. Harry grabs onto it and bites his bottom lip again. 

"Alright, boys, off to delivery," Jade says, patting Harry's leg as two of the nurses start to wheel the bed out of the room. Louis holds onto Harry's hand tight as he walks next to the bed, smiling nervously at Harry.

They enter the delivery room, Harry shaking as Louis tucks a curl behind his ear. "I love you," He says softly. Harry smiles weakly, eyes watering already. 

"Alright, Harry, you can push on the next contraction," Doctor Thirlwall pushes Harry's legs back gently and smiles at him warmly. "Do you want to be up there or down here, Dad?"

It takes Louis a few seconds to realise that he's Dad. "Oh, uh," He looks down at Harry, who glances over at where his legs are spread before shaking his head frantically. Louis takes that as him saying 'down here' is not an option. "I'll stay over here."

"Alright," Doctor Thirlwall says right before Harry is hit with another contraction gasps. "Push, Harry, you can push."

Harry tucks his chin to his chest and pushes down, squeezing Louis' hand tight. Louis doesn't know why, but his eyes feel wet. It's just so incredible, watching Harry do this. "You can stop, love," Jade says. Harry exhales and sniffles, his whole face pink. 

"Holy shit, you're incredible," Louis blurts out. That gets a chuckle out of a few of the nurses, and a small smile from Harry. 

"Language," Harry chastises quietly. Louis smiles fondly and leans down, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry's breath hitches before he inhales and starts to push again, whimpering quietly as he does. 

"Good, babe, head's almost out," Doctor Thirlwall encourages. Harry seems to push harder, and Louis can feel a tear slip down his cheek. "Little harder, Harry!" Harry growls, fucking growls, as his face turns from pink to bright red. "Good job, love! You can stop."

Harry throws his head back and pants, tears running down his cheek. A nurse hands Louis a towel, which he uses to wipe the sweat off of Harry's forehead. "I'm so proud of you, bub," He says softly, Harry still squeezing his other hand. 

"Only a couple more pushes, okay, Harry?" Jade says soothingly, patting Harry's leg. Harry nods weakly, biting his bottom lip and sniffling. "You're doing wonderfully, love, baby Tomlinson will be here before you know it."

Harry nods again, gently tugging on Louis' arm and pulling him down onto the bed. Louis sits on the edge of it, putting his hand on the back of Harry's head and kissing his forehead. 

Harry winces, and Louis squeezes his hand. "Push, Harry," Jade says, and Harry squeezes his eyes shut and pushes down. "Good job! You're almost there."

Louis wipes the tears from Harry's cheeks as Harry stops pushing, starting to pant. Louis wraps his arm around Harry's shoulders and gives them a squeeze, kissing the top of Harry's head. "My strong boy," He mumbles into Harry's hair. 

"If you give me a really big push on the next contraction, you should be all done," Doctor Thirlwall says. Harry looks up at Louis, who smiles encouragingly, his cheeks wet with tears. 

"You got this, kid," Louis says softly. Harry smiles wearily, letting Louis kiss the top of his head again. Harry let's out a whimper before tightening his grip on Louis' hand and pushing down. Louis pushes Harry's hair out of his face, and it's not long before they hear a weak little cry. 

"It's a girl!" Doctor Thirlwall exclaims. Harry and Louis both watch with wide eyes as they clean off the tiny baby and place her on Harry's chest. 

"Hi," Harry says softly, sniffling and putting his hand on the baby's back gently. 

"Oh my God," Louis chokes out. Harry can't help but giggle at his reaction, looking up at Louis and grinning. "Hello, Beverly Rue."

A nurse approaches them with a kind smile. "We're just going to take her to clean her up a bit, okay?" She slowly takes Beverly off of Harry's chest. "We'll be right back."

"Thanks," Louis says before grabbing Harry's face and pressing their lips together. When they separate Harry is beaming up at him. "I love you so much, I'm so proud of you."

"Couldn't 've done it without you," Harry weeps. Louis smiles at him lovingly, wrapping him up in a big hug. 

♛ 

When Louis walks out into the waiting room, both his and Harry's families look up at him expectantly. He smiles. "I'm a dad," He says, and everyone springs up to hug him at once. Jay is crying, and Anne is crying, and Louis can feel himself getting choked up for the umpteenth time that day. 

"Um, we're gonna spend some time with her alone for a bit," Louis says. "And then we're gonna have everyone come in one by one. Harry's super tired, I don't want him to have to deal with everyone at once."

Jay kisses Louis' cheek, giving him a watery smile. "I can't wait to meet her, baby," She sniffles, and Louis grins at her. He says goodbye to everyone before walking back down the corridor and to Harry's room.

When he opens the door Harry's got Beverly in his arms, and there are no nurses there. Finally, they get some time alone. Harry looks up and smiles, and Louis thinks he looks just godly with his messy curls and rosy cheeks. 

"Hey," Harry says softly. Louis just closes the door as he walks into the room, sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"Can I hold her?" Louis asks shyly. 

"You don't have to ask," Harry chuckles quietly, gently passing Beverly over to Louis. Louis cradles her in his arms, a tight feeling taking over his chest as he takes in her tiny little face. She's got chubby little cheeks, and a little button nose, and full lips stuck in a little pout. She's tiny. Louis' in love with her. 

"She's beautiful," Louis whispers. 

"Yeah," Harry smiles with tears in his eyes. "Gets that from her Daddy, I think."

"Oh, please," Louis scoffs, and Harry giggles. It's quiet for a few moments before Louis says, "I can't believe she's here."

"Me either," Harry hooks his chin over Louis' shoulder and looks down at her. He touches her little hand with his index finger, and she grabs onto it. "We've been waiting a long time for you, Ms. Beverly Rue." Louis leans over and presses a kiss to Harry's cheek before looking back down at his daughter.


	28. Chapter 28

"H-How come she's bald?" Doris asks as she peers down at Beverly. Louis snorts while Harry just giggles. Jay shakes her head with a smile.

"She's going to grow hair as she gets older, baby," Jay says, running her fingers through Doris' hair. Harry looks up at Louis with a smile, Beverly cradled in his arms. Louis has never been so in love in his life, holy shit. 

"She's got tiny toes," Ernest observes, reaching out and touching them gently. Louis sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls Ernest into his lap, making Ernest squeal. 

"She does have tiny toes," Louis mumbles into Ernie's hair, watching as Doris slowly reaches forward and runs her fingers over the soft blanket Beverly wrapped up in. "I think you're going to be the coolest uncle ever, mate."

"What about me?" Doris huffs.

"Coolest aunt," Louis decides with a nod. "Don't tell the rest of the girls I said that, though." Doris giggles while Harry grins at Louis. 

"Can Bebe Lee colour with me, Achoo?" Doris asks. Beverly hiccups, and Harry gasps and brushes her cheek with his knuckles.

"Excuse you, monkey," He coos softly. Louis is so mesmerised by how adorable he is, he almost forgets to answer Doris' question. 

"Not yet, D," Louis answers, his arm still wrapped around Ernest. "She's too little. When she's older I'm sure she'd love to colour with you."

"I-I colour wi' you, Dory," Ernest assures, and Doris smiles. 

"I think it's time for us to head home, babes," Jay mentions, but her eyes won't leave her new grandchild. "It's getting late, and you two have school tomorrow."

"No, Mumma!" Ernest huffs. "Wanna stay with Bebe Lee and 'Arry!"

"Hey, remember me?" Louis asks. "The forgotten one?"

"What's your name again?" Harry asks. Louis sticks his tongue out at him. Jay smiles and shakes her head before scooping Doris up off the bed, making her whine.

"C'mon, monster," Jay says, and Doris pouts. "Say bye-bye to the baby."

"Buh-byeeee," Doris says while Ernest climbs off the bed. 

"Byeee babyyyy," Ernest says, holding Jay's hand when she reaches down for his. "Bye Achoo, Bye 'Arry."

"Goodbye, mate," Louis says, and Harry waves. Jay leans down and kisses the top of Louis' head.

"Call me if you two need anything," She says. Louis grins and leans his head back to look at her.

"We will," He assures. Jay gives Harry a smile before taking the twins out of the room, leaving Harry and Louis alone with the baby for the first time. Louis moves so he's sitting right next to Harry, grinning down at Beverly.

"Hi, pretty girl," He coos, resting his hand on her tummy. "You had a lot of company today, huh? Everybody wanted to visit you."

"But tomorrow you get to go home," Harry says while Louis pats her tummy. "And see the room Daddy painted for you. 'S not the right colour, but it looks nice anyways."

"Do we have to bring this up again?" Louis groans, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder and sighing. Harry giggles, kissing the top of Louis' head. 

"I'm just teasing you," Harry assures. "You wanna hold her for a bit? Papa's ready for a nap."

"Of course," Louis sits up straight, a huge smile on his face. Harry gently passes Beverly over to Louis before laying down into his pillow, sighing sleepily. "Hi, princess, are you sleepy? You should take a nap while Papa takes a nap, yeah?"

Beverly lets out a little squeak, and Louis sees Harry smile with his eyes closed. "That's right, bubba, Papa is pretty," Louis laughs, and Harry just nudges him with his elbow. "Sorry, we have to be quiet. You made Papa quite tired, since you took your sweet time getting here."

Harry snorts. "You're supposed to be sleeping," Louis whispers.

"Sorry," Harry whispers back. 

"Anyways," Louis says softly. "Me and your Papa have been waiting for you for a long time. Everyone has, actually. You and your Papa are the best things that have ever happened to me." Harry presses a kiss to Louis' elbow. Louis smiles. 

♛ 

"Okay, the last test is the car seat test," The nurse explains, slowly taking the baby out of Harry's arms. "If she passes this test, you can take her home. We're just going to place her in the car seat for ninety minutes to see if she'd be okay for long car rides."

"What if she starts crying?" Harry asks worriedly, eyeing Beverly protectively. Louis puts his hand on top of Harry's head, smoothing it over Harry's curls.

"You're going to have to just let her cry it out," The nurse says. Harry's face drops. "I know, it's not fun. But, it's mandatory. Your little one is very healthy, though, I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Harry exhales slowly. "Okay," He says reluctantly. Louis kisses the top of Harry's head, letting his boy reach up and grab his hand. The nurse smiles at the two of them, walking across the room and gently setting Beverly in a car seat. 

"I know, baby," Louis says softly, Harry staring at Beverly intently. "She's okay. Maybe we should get something to eat while we're waiting for her to be done."

"There's a Nando's downstairs," The nurse says, hooking Beverly up to some sort of monitor.

"Hey, I can get you that Chicken Pita you like," Louis says. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry grins up at Louis, squeezing his hand. "Thanks, L."

"Of course," Louis kisses the top of his head again, smiling at the nurse before making his way out of the room. He walks down the corridor, hands in the pockets of his joggers. He can't help but smile as he makes his way towards the stairs. He's a dad. 

Louis gets to Nando's, giving the cashier a huge grin. "New dad?" The cashier asks. Louis raises his eyebrows.

"How'd you know?" Louis asks, running his fingers through his hair. It must be a mess.

"I smiled like that for weeks after my son was born," The cashier explains, his lips quirking up into a smile. "What can I get you?"

"Um, a Chicken Breast Pita," Louis says, licking his lips. "And an order of B-B-Q wings."

"You got it mate," The cashier says, punching some buttons into the register. It's that moment Louis realises he has spit up on his shirt. On both shoulders. Oh well, it's a little late for that.

Louis gets his food, giving the nice cashier a heavy tip before bringing the food back to the hospital room. Harry is just sitting in the bed, staring at where Beverly is resting in the little car seat across the room. He only peels his eyes away from Beverly to look up at Louis, smiling fondly at him. 

"Hi," Harry greets, fixing the headband keeping his hair out of his face.

"Hey, love," Louis sets the Nando's bag on the table next to the bed. He sits down on the bed next to Harry, looking at Beverly with him. "Is it just me, or does she look extra bald from over here?"

"Hey," Harry gently elbows Louis' side. "Leave her alone. She hasn't even been here twenty-four hours and you're already teasing her."

"I'm not teasing her!" Louis huffs. He's about to continue defending himself when the monitor Beverly's hooked up to starts beeping.

"Louis," Harry says, grabbing onto Louis' arm. Louis springs up from the bed, running to the other side of the room and taking Beverly out of the car seat. Two nurses rush into the room, one of them taking Beverly from Louis and the other looking at the monitor. 

"Her oxygen levels have dropped way down," The nurse at the monitor says. "We're going to have to check her out down at the NICU."

"Woah woah woah, the NICU?" Louis asks. 

"It doesn't mean anything, love," The nurse holding Beverly assures. "It's just to give her a quick checkup, see what's going on."

"I'll call Doctor Thirlwall," The other nurse says. They both smile at Louis, maybe a little too kindly, before leaving the room with Beverly. Louis just blinks before looking over to Harry, whose eyes are shiny. 

"Hey, she's okay," Louis says gently, his own heart pounding. He walks over to the bed, sitting down next to Harry and wrapping him up in his arms. "You heard the nurse, just a quick checkup."

"I want my baby," Harry sniffles.

"I'm right here!" Louis exclaims, trying to lighten the mood. Harry doesn't react. Louis leans back from Harry and takes his face in both of his hands. "Hey, she's just getting a checkup, H. I'm not going to let anything happen to our girl."

"Louis," Harry whimpers. 

"Deep breaths," Louis says softly. Harry obliges, closing his eyes and inhaling. "That's it, love."

"Tell me our baby's gonna be okay," Harry's bottom lip is trembling as he puts his hands over Louis'. 

"Our baby is going to be okay," Louis whispers, kissing the tip of Harry's nose. "She's perfect, and beautiful, and even though she's bald," Harry rolls his eyes. "She's going to be okay."

♛ 

It's all happening so fast.

"We think it's pulmonary hypertension," Doctor Thirlwall says, a sympathetic expression on her face. Harry is sitting in a wheelchair next to the tiny glass cot Beverly is in, Louis standing next to him. "It's a type of high blood pressure that affects the arteries in your lungs and the right side of your heart."

"What does that mean?" Louis asks, voice shaking.

"It means the tiny arteries and capillaries in her lungs are becoming blocked, or destroyed," Doctor Thirlwall explains. "It's making it very hard for blood to flow to her lungs."

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asks, voice breaking. 

"Yes," Louis says. 

"I don't know," Doctor Thirlwall admits. "Cases can vary, especially in newborns. They can be cured, or they can be fatal. For now we're giving her oxygen therapy, but if nothing improves in the next twenty-four hours we'll have to discuss medication."

"Oh," Louis whispers.

"Fatal," Harry mutters shakily.

"I'm so sorry, boys," Doctor Thirlwall says quietly. Louis puts his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry stares at Beverly. "If you have any questions, please call me."

"Thank you," There's a lump on Louis' throat as he says it. Doctor Thirlwall walks away, and Harry slumps forward, shoulders shaking as he cries. Louis can't even say anything, for once he doesn't even have anything slightly comforting to say. He just rubs Harry's back, blinking back tears. 

Louis puts his hand inside of the glass cot, rubbing Beverly's little tummy gently. "Let me hold her," Harry weeps. Louis gently takes Beverly out of the cot, careful of the little oxygen mask on her face. He hands her to Harry, who cradles her and sniffles.

"Hi, Princess," Louis says softly. She grabs his index finger with her whole hand when he offers it to her, making him smile weakly. "Such a pretty girl, yeah? Strong little baby."

"You're going to be just fine, pumpkin," Harry says softly, sniffling and kissing Beverly's forehead. "Daddy and I will make sure of it."

"Of course," Louis nods, and Harry smiles weakly through his tears. "I love you, Bev, please get better."

"Please," Harry whispers.


	29. Chapter 29

Louis wakes up in a cot in the hospital. Harry is still sound asleep in the hospital bed, eyes puffy and cheeks red from all the crying he had done. It makes Louis' chest ache. He slowly sits up, running his fingers through his unruly hair. He has this feeling in his heart, this longing to see Beverly.

Slowly he climbs off of the cot, giving Harry a weak smile. He's still fucking gorgeous, even when he's pretty much a wreck. Louis feels as though he probably looks the same. 

Grabbing his phone, he stuffs it into his pocket before walking out of the hospital room, quietly shutting the door behind him. There aren't many people in the halls, it must be early. He needs a coffee, or a tea, or something.

Walking to the cafeteria, someone puts a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Félicité standing there, a sheepish look on her face. "Hi," She says softly.

"H-Hey," Louis replies. "Hi, what're you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted to come visit," Fizzy answers quietly. "Mum said you were still here."

"Yeah, um, the baby, she's..." Louis sighs. "She's not doing too well. She's got a lung thing. I need some coffee before I can deal with this again, c'mon."

He starts to walk only to realise Fizzy isn't following him. She's staring at him, eyes wide. "C'mon," Louis urges. Fizzy is quick to follow him after that, trailing behind him as he practically clomps towards the cafeteria.

There are only a few people in the cafeteria. Louis walks right up to the coffee machine, which is free (thank God), and turns to Félicité. "Do you want some?" She just nods. Louis grabs two cups and fills them both, handing one of them to Fiz. 

"So Beverly," Louis starts. He watches as Fizzy furrows her eyebrows. "Right. That's her name. Beverly Rue Tomlinson. I quite like it. Anyways, she's got this thing. I don't know how to explain it," He takes a sip of his coffee. "Makes it hard for blood to flow to her lungs. So. We don't know if she'll be okay or not. She was born a few days ago, and she's gotten a bit better. I don't want to get my hopes up though."

"Oh," Félicité says softly. "How...How's Harry doing then?"

"He's not great," Louis admits. "He's really upset. Heartbroken, honestly. I feel terrible."

Fizzy frowns, looking down into her coffee. "This needs sugar," She decides, reaching for a sugar packet. "I'm so sorry, Lou."

Louis twists his mouth. "We can go see her," He offers. "After we finish the coffee. No food and drinks in the NICU." 

"Oh," Fizzy's eyes widen. She seems surprised Louis would even consider letting her go to the NICU with him. "Yeah, yeah alright."

♛ 

"She's not as small as I expected her to be."

"Yeah," Louis shrugs. "Most of the babies in here are preemie, so they're small. Bev's been eating really well, though, she's pretty healthy size-wise."

"Oh," Félicité nods. "She's really cute."

"Thanks," Louis grins. He gently strokes Beverly's cheek with his knuckles. She looks up at him with her huge blue eyes, and it practically melts his heart. 

"It's proper mental," Fiz plays with the crinkly material of the hospital gown a nurse gave her. It's so the babies don't get sick from the germs people are bringing in, Louis assumes. "The fact that you're a dad, I mean."

"I know," Louis agrees softly. "Doesn't feel anything like I thought it would. It's so much better than what I thought it would be like."

"Yeah?" Félicité questions. She's fidgeting like hell. She's nervous, she probably wants a smoke so bad right now. Louis' surprised she hasn't excused herself yet. 

"Yeah, like," Louis shrugs. "I don't know, I didn't expect it to like...change everything. Change how I feel about everything. I went to America, and I would go to pubs every night and make out with people I had just met. And then I got back, and I saw Harry, and I just went fucking soft."

Félicité laughs. Louis can't help but chuckle. "It sounds stupid, yeah, but he looked so pretty, Fiz. I'm in love with him. I haven't been properly in love with someone in so long."

"Yeah?" Fizzy questions.

"Don't think I've ever felt like this about someone," Louis admits. His phone goes off in his back pocket, and he pulls it out to see a text from Harry.

Harry: Are you in the NICU?

Louis: yeah, i'm w félicité. she wanted to see the baby.

Harry: Can you come back when you're done?

Louis: what's the matter, baby?

Harry: I'm sad. And I miss you.

Louis: do you want me to bring you to see B?

Harry: Okay.

"Hey, uh, I'm going to go get him and bring him back here," Louis says. "Are you cool staying here for a few?"

"Alone?" Fizzy asks.

"There are, like, four nurses in here, Fiz," Louis chuckles. "'M not too worried about it. Just sit tight, okay?"

"Okay," Félicité nods, giving Louis a weak smile. Louis pats her back as he makes his way out to the corridor, walking in the direction of his and Harry's room. 

When he steps into the room, Harry is laying in the bed with his eyes half closed. "Hi, baby," Louis greets softly, walking towards the bed. Harry just smiles at him sleepily, giggling as Louis pinches the tip of his nose. "Ready to go see Bev?"

"Mhm," Harry sighs, letting Louis help him sit up. "Is Félicité still there?"

"Yeah, she's been really good today," Louis can't help but grin as he says it. "We got some coffee and I brought her down."

"That's good," Harry gives him a weak smile. Louis helps Harry into the wheelchair next to his bed, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. 

"I love you, H," Louis mumbles into his hair.

"I love you too," Harry says softly. Louis smiles and starts to push Harry's wheelchair out of the room, down towards the NICU. 

"We should get you something to eat after we see Beverly," Louis mentions. Harry fiddles with his hospital bracelet, fingers trembling just a bit. 

"I'm not hungry," He says softly. Louis frowns. He hasn't eaten since Louis forced him to eat a sandwich yesterday.

"Well, you should eat anyways," Louis urges quietly. Harry just sighs, but he doesn't argue, and Louis shakes his head. "I'll get you something from Nando's or summat, okay?"

"Sure," Harry shrugs. Louis bites his lip. His poor boy. 

They reach the NICU, Félicité still standing by Beverly's cot, peering down at her. She looks up when she sees Louis and Harry approaching, giving Harry a small smile. "Hi."

"Hi," Harry says back, smiling weakly at her. 

"How's my princess?" Louis asks, reaching into the cot and resting his hand on Beverly's tummy. "Hi, pretty girl."

"Can I hold her?" Harry asks. 

"Yeah, 'course," Louis gently lifts Beverly up, careful of the little tubes and wires attached to her as he hands her off to Harry. "Think she's doing better today."

"Yeah," Harry grins. "You look good, B."

"I think she should be a baby model," Louis mentions, flashing Félicité a smile. "We were going to do that with you, but you were a fat baby."

"Hey!" Fizzy gasps, but she's laughing.

"Louis," Harry scolds.

"Oh, I was kidding," Louis waves them off. "Lottie was chubbier."

"Daddy's so mean," Harry coos towards Beverly. "It's okay, though, because when he's mean to us, we'll just team up on him."

"I'd like to see you try," Louis sticks his tongue out at Beverly pointedly. 

♛ 

"She's getting better," Doctor Thirlwall sits down in the chair next to Harry's bed, holding a clipboard in her hands. "After observing her the past few days, I'm starting to think she has sleep apnea."

"W-What's that?" Louis interrupts, his face flushed with worry. Harry reaches over and holds his hand, his grip tight as he gives Louis' shaky hand a squeeze. 

"Sleep apnea is when you stop breathing in your sleep periodically," Doctor Thirlwall explains. "It's very common in babies, specifically preemies, or elderly people."

"Jesus," Louis whispers.

"So, when we send her home with you two, we'll give you this machine that you put on her when she's sleeping," Doctor Thirlwall explains. "It will sound off an alarm if she's stopped breathing."

"When we take her home?" Louis asks. "You think we'll be able to take her home soon?"

Doctor Thirlwall smiles and nods. "It's going to take a long time, and a lot of medication and doctor's visits," She says. "But, it is very likely that the damage on the lungs will reverse. I think Beverly will be okay. Her case is not as severe as others. You can take her home as soon as tomorrow if she makes it through tonight okay."

"Oh my God," Louis breathes. "Th-Thank you, thank you so much."

"It's no problem, lads," Doctor Thirlwall stands and gives Louis a business card. "Call me anytime you have any questions or concerns, okay?"

"Would it be totally inappropriate to hug you?" Louis stands up from the bed. Doctor Thirlwall laughs and shakes her head, and Louis attacks her in a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Of course, Mr. Tomlinson," Doctor Thirlwall gives Louis a warm smile before waving to Harry. Harry gives her a small smile, eyes shiny as she walks out of the room.

"Holy shit, Harry!" Louis turns around to look at him, his eyes watery as well. Harry bites his bottom lip to keep from grinning too much as Louis swoops down and presses their lips together.


	30. Chapter 30

"How's it going back there?"

"We're okay," Harry giggles, sticking his finger near Beverly's little hand. Beverly grabs onto Harry's index finger, and he grins. "Right Bev? We're having a lot of fun back here without Daddy."

"Oi!" Louis huffs, glancing into the rear view mirror to look into the backseat. Harry laughs, but he can't take his eyes off of Beverly. "You two do look very pretty back there, actually."

"Well, thank you," Harry smiles. 

They arrive at their house soon enough, with Louis rushing to get out of the car so he can help Harry out of the car. "You sure you can help me and carry Bev's car seat?" Harry asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"'Course," Louis scoffs before flexing. "Check these guns."

"Christ," Harry rolls his eyes. Louis smirks before holding his hand out to help Harry get out of the car. Harry slowly climbs out, wincing.

"You okay?" Louis' smug look quickly dissolves into a worried one. Harry leans into Louis and sighs. 

"Yeah," He assures. "Just hurts."

"I'm sorry," Louis kisses the top of his head. "Let's get you and Bev to the sofa, yeah?"

"Please," Harry pouts. Louis reaches into the backseat and unhooks Beverly's car seat, very slowly taking it out of the car. He lets Harry grab onto his free arm, and they (very slowly) walk towards the house.

"I'm going to go get the bags," Louis gently lowers Harry onto the sofa, frowning when Harry winces. "Do you want me to take her out of her carrier first?"

"Yes, please," Harry smiles up at Louis wearily. Louis bends over to unbuckle Beverly from the baby carrier, slowly lifting her up and handing her over to Harry. Harry smiles down at her, adjusting the tiny hat on her head. "She's so tiny."

Louis grins fondly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I'll be right back," He says softly. He steps back out of the house to grab the bags while Harry adjusts the tiny socks on Beverly's feet. 

"Hi, pretty girl," He coos. "Aren't you happy to finally be home? Lottie's going to bring Ozzy back later, and Lola is upstairs. You can meet both of them! They're both gentle, I promise. I think Taylor's stopping by later, and some of Daddy's friends. Everyone's going to love you. Not as much as me and Daddy, though."

"You talking shit about me to our daughter?" Louis asks, shutting the door closed with his foot, his hands full with their bags. 

"Language!" Harry gasps. "And of course not."

Louis sets the bags down by the door before walking over to the sofa. He lays down, his head in Harry's lap. "Whatever he said, he's wrong. You've got the coolest dad in the world."

"I could have told her that," Harry scoffs. Louis snorts, leaning his head up and pressing a kiss to Harry's arm, which is still holding Beverly. "She is beautiful."

"Gets it from Papa," Louis says. Harry rolls his eyes, using his free hand to run his fingers through Louis' hair. "Hey," Harry raises his eyebrow at Louis. "I love you."

Harry's face softens. "I love you too," He smiles. There's a knock on the door, and Louis pouts before standing up to get it. 

"Hi, Louis, sorry for dropping in unannounced, but I need to see my niece."

"We have not even been home for five minutes, T," Harry laughs. Louis steps back to let Taylor inside, and she plops down on the couch next to Harry. 

"I couldn't wait!" She huffs before grinning down at Beverly. She puts her hand on her chest. "Oh my God, H, she's beautiful."

"Thank you," Harry smiles. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Please," Taylor gasps. Harry gently passes the baby into Taylor's arms, and Taylor's mouth opens in awe.

"Just support her head," Harry reminds. Louis stands behind the couch and leans down to press a kiss to the top of Harry's head. 

"I'm going to go unpack the bags, okay?" He says.

"Oh, okay," Harry leans his head back to smile at him. "Thanks, Lou."

Louis just smiles back at him, lifting up the bags left near the door. "Her onesie is adorable," Taylor mentions.

"It was Louis' when he was a baby," Harry mentions. 

"Aw," Taylor coos. "She's seriously gorgeous, oh my God. I can't believe you have a baby."

"Me either," Harry nods, voice soft. "Think you and Joe are next?"

"No," Taylor says quickly, and Harry laughs. "No, no, no. Not for another three years at least."

"That's what I thought," Harry shrugs. 

"That's because this one was a happy surprise," Taylor points out before frowning. "You still haven't told me her name."

"Oh, sorry," Harry fixes Beverly's little hat. "Her name is Beverly Rue Tomlinson. It's kind of...different, I know, but Lou and I really like it."

"No, I love it," Taylor assures, smiling. "That's perfect, you two are so cool."

Harry giggles. "I don't know about that," He says.

"Is Louis taking good care of you?" Taylor looks away from Beverly and to Harry. Harry's face softens, and he nods. "I'm sorry, I'm so annoying for asking you that all the time. Ever since Nick, I worry about you, you know?"

"I get it," Harry says quietly. "Louis is really, really great. I didn't think there was anyone like him, but he's so wonderful, T."

"Good," Taylor smiles. "And you know you can always come to me if something...happens."

"Nothing will happen, Louis isn't like that," Harry assures. Louis comes back down the stairs, furrowing his eyebrows and stuffing his hands in the pockets of his joggers. 

"Louis isn't like what?" He asks.

"I'm just making sure you're taking good care of my boy over here," Taylor shoots Louis a playful glare. Harry smiles and shakes his head. 

"Always," Louis scoffs. "You need anything, H?"

"I'm good, thanks," Harry grins. 

"Taylor?" Louis offers.

Taylor's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Oh, no thank you," She says. She leans over towards Harry and whispers quite loudly, "I like this one."

"Me too," Harry whispers back. Louis just laughs, plopping down next to Harry and putting his arm around him.

♛ 

"I can get it," Louis sighs into Harry's hair, voice thick with sleep as Beverly starts to wail. Harry just hums sleepily as Louis stands up out of bed.

"But what if she's hungry?" Harry mumbles into his pillow. Louis scoops her up before holding her up to his nose. He scrunches his nose and winces. 

"Definitely not hungry," He mumbles. "I'll change her nappy, you go back to sleep."

"M'kay," Harry mutters. Louis smiles wearily before carrying Beverly next door to the nursery, sighing and laying her down on the changing table. 

"I know, love," He coos as Beverly cries. "Don't cry, Bev, you're breaking my heart." Louis pulls a new nappy out from the package next to him before unbuttoning Beverly's pyjamas.

"Oh, Jesus, you look like Papa when you cry," Louis huffs. "What the fuck, that's not fair. Every time you cry I'm going to think about Haz crying!"

Beverly calms down a bit, and Louis sighs in relief. "The guilt trip worked, huh?" He chuckles quietly. "I'll keep that in mind for the future." Once her nappy is changed, he buttons up her pyjamas again before scooping her up. She's still fussing a little, so he sits down in the rocking chair and starts to rock. "Hope your Papa went back to sleep, he deserves it," He mentions softly.

Beverly's eyes slowly start to close as Louis talks softly. "He is really very strong, huh? He carried you for nine months! That is a long time, Beverly Rue. And I was only around for about five of them. I used to talk to you when you were in his belly, though, I hope you remember. He is beautiful, Jesus, and you look a lot like him. You and your Papa, you're the two most beautiful people I've ever seen."

"And you've got so many people in your life who love you," Louis continues after a few moments. "Lots and lots of aunts, just in case you happen to need a break from me and Papa. It happens, I get it. As long as it's not for too long."

Beverly's eyes close for good. Louis smiles lovingly. "Alright, yeah, time for bed," Louis slowly stands up as to not disturb Beverly, walking back to the bedroom. 

"She okay?" Harry mumbles almost as soon as Louis walks back in.

"Yeah," Louis lays her back down in her cot. "And you are supposed to be sleeping, mister."

"Soz," Harry sighs. Louis just crawls into the bed, wrapping Harry up in his arms and kissing the top of his head.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi harry breastfeeds in this book if you don't like it please for the love of god just shut up about it
> 
> it's amazing the amount of people who will be like "yay so cute!!" when he pushes a baby out of his ass but when he breastfeeds the baby he shat out they're like "uh ew that's kind of weird"

"So when does she...like...grow hair?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Louis mumbles, sitting across from Niall at the kitchen table. Niall's holding Beverly, an obvious nervousness in his expression. Liam's at the head of the table, and he just looks very bewildered. Like it's odd for him, seeing Louis with a baby. How could it be, Louis' has so many siblings. He probably looks at Beverly very differently, he supposes. 

"So how does it...feel?" Niall asks, his anxiety clearly increasing when Beverly makes a snuffling sort of noise. Louis grins and shakes his head. 

"Weird," He admits. "Really, really weird. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that she's mine."

"How's Harry?" Liam asks. "Are you two getting along alright?"

Louis twists his mouth, wincing at the memory of the argument they had in the lounge that morning. He doesn't even remember how it started, he just remembers Harry ending up being right, and him feeling so horrible about it. Beverly had started to cry, and Harry left the room to go get her, and the fight had ended. 

"It feels very...different," He shrugs noncommittally, like that's not the term he's really thinking of. "Suppose the honeymoon phase is over."

"I would think most new parents feel that way," Liam points out. Louis traces the swirly patterns of the wooden table with his fingertip. He doesn't think Liam quite gets it, this continuous sinking feeling that has been in full effect for two weeks now.

"There was such a...a spark, before she was born," Louis explains, almost ashamedly. "Like, we were so connected, you know? And now that she's here, it seems like we're drifting farther and farther apart. We get in these stupid, petty little arguments all the time. I miss him."

It feels sort of nice, getting it all off of his chest. He's been living with the guilt for what feels like so long. A few nights ago they went to bed without speaking. Louis had felt so horrible he had woken Harry up at three in the morning to apologise. 

"I bet a lot of new parents get like that though, mate," Niall says. "Where is Harry anyways?"

"Upstairs, told him to go get some sleep while he can," Louis smiles when Beverly stretches her little arms out. "God knows we won't get much at night."

Beverly starts to fuss, and Niall's eyes widen. Louis is quick to reach across the table and take her. "What's the matter, love?" He coos, sticking his bottom lip out. He feels so horrible whenever she cries, no matter how annoying it can be. "I think she's hungry, lads, I have to go get Harry. I'll be right back."

Louis slowly stands up from where he's sitting, cradling Beverly as he carries her out of the room and up the stairs. Carefully he opens the door to the bedroom. Harry's sitting up, on his phone.

"Hi," Louis greets softly. 

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep," Harry says quickly. "I should've come down and said hello, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," Louis assures. It hurts that Harry seems so nervous around him, and he doesn't even know why. "I know you're tired, baby, don't worry about it."

Harry just smiles wearily, reaching out for Beverly. Louis passes her over before sitting on the bed next to them. "I think she's hungry," Louis explains, frowning as Beverly's whining turns to weeping.

"Poor baby," Harry coos. Louis stands up from the bed, kissing the top of Harry's head before going to leave the bedroom. "Oh, are you leaving?"

"Uh, yeah, was going to," Louis furrows his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Oh, I-I just thought you would stay," Harry shrugs, looking down at Beverly. He goes to unbutton the three buttons at the top of his thermal shirt. Louis knows he likes for him to be there when he feeds Beverly, just because he can get a little uncomfortable sometimes, but they've got company.

"Liam and Niall are downstairs, H, I can't just leave them alone," Louis points out. Harry noticeably swallows. 

"No, yeah, you're right, sorry," Harry bites his bottom lip. "I'll come down in a little while."

"...Sounds good," Louis sighs, shaking his head. He can't help but be a little annoyed, he supposes it could be from the lack of sleep. Harry doesn't say anything, so Louis just steps out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and going back downstairs.

♛ 

"I just fed her a half hour ago," Harry mentions, frowning down at Beverly as she wails. Louis sighs and rubs his eyes. He's exhausted, and Harry looks like he is as well. 

"Maybe we just need to let her cry it out," Louis mentions, a bit loud so Harry can hear him over Beverly. Harry furrows his eyebrows. "That's what my mum did with Phoebe and Daisy if they were crying for no reason."

"But," Harry twists his mouth.

"It's okay, H, we'll just try it for tonight," Louis assures, gently grabbing Harry's hand. "We'll know if something's really wrong with her."

Harry stares down at Beverly. She has on the sleep apnea machine the hospital gave them. He sighs. "Okay," He agrees reluctantly. Louis gives his hand a squeeze before leading him out of the room, closing the door behind them. They can still hear her.

"Louis, what if something's wrong?" Harry asks, stopping in his tracks when Louis tries to get him to come downstairs. 

"We have the baby monitor, love," Louis reminds gently. "If we keep giving her attention when she cries for it, she's going to keep doing it. She doesn't need anything, she's fine. She needs to go to sleep, though."

Harry bites his lip. Louis leads him downstairs, plopping down on the sofa and holding his arms out to Harry. Harry can't help but smile, sitting down with Louis and getting wrapped up in his arms. "I love you, H," Louis mumbles, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"I love you too," Harry whispers, and Louis can tell he's still anxious. 

"Do you want some tea, baby?" He asks cautiously. Harry nods weakly, and Louis kisses the top of his head again before getting up off the couch and walking to the kitchen.

Louis makes Harry's tea, knowing just how Harry likes it. When he comes back, though, Harry's not on the sofa. Louis sighs, setting the tea down on the coffee table and walking back towards the stairs. 

Harry is sitting outside of the bedroom, tears running down his cheeks as he looks up at Louis. Louis frowns. "Love..."

"I'm sorry," Harry sniffles as Louis sits down with him. "She's crying, Lou, she needs me."

"Harry," Louis grabs Harry's hand, kissing the back of it. "She's okay, love. She's not crying because we're not feeding her or anything like that. But she cries a lot, even the doctor said it was a little more than she should."

Harry looks down at his lap, biting his lip before taking a deep breath and saying, "Sometimes I feel like you don't value what I have to say."

Louis blinks. "What?"

"You're talking to me as if I don't know what I'm doing," Harry admits shyly, as if he knows this will probably start up a fight. "A-And I know you've got a lot of sisters, and you probably do know a lot about babies, but I carried her for nine months. I know a lot about her."

"Harry, 'm not trying to invalidate what you're saying," Louis assures. 

"Well then don't," Harry points out. "Just stop. Sometimes we don't have to do things your way."

"It's not 'my way'," Louis scoffs. "It's just the correct way."

"You're unbelievable," Harry huffs, standing up off the floor. 

"No, Harry," Louis stands up too, sighing and putting his hands over his face. "That's not what I meant. You're overreacting."

"There," Harry huffs. "Right there. Invalidating what I'm saying. I'm not overreacting, Louis, I'm telling you how I'm feeling and you're treating me like I'm just crazy and hormonal."

"Maybe you are!" Louis raises his voice. "All fucking week, you've been acting so weird! She's my baby too, I can make some decisions. Just because you carried her doesn't mean she's not my kid too."

"You weren't even here for five months," Harry argues. "You were over in America getting fucked up with your friends while I was here, pregnant and alone."

"We didn't even know each other, Harry," Louis is yelling now, and he takes a step towards Harry. Harry backs up into the wall. "I saw you at some pub and fucked you because you were a mess and I felt sorry for you."

That's not true, and Louis absolutely knows it. They were both drunk, a lot of the details are blurry. He's just so frustrated right now, and he needed to find the most hurtful thing to say.

Harry doesn't say anything, his eyes wide and glossy. He stares at Louis for a few moments before turning away, entering the bedroom (where Beverly is still crying), and slamming the door behind him. 

Louis closes his eyes and clenches his fist. He spins around and punches the wall, letting out an "ah!" when the pain hits and he realises how stupid of an idea that was. He can hear Beverly slowly start to calm down as he sits down on the floor, leaning against the wall. God, he fucked up. It's very rare he gets angry like that. He knows he and Harry are both exhausted, and Harry probably is hormonal. 

It's about twenty minutes later when Harry comes back out of the bedroom. He looks down at Louis and shakes his head before starting to walk passed him. 

"Harry," Louis stands up quickly and grabs Harry's arm so he won't walk away. He can feel Harry tense as soon as he does. 

"Do not," Harry's voice breaks. "Do not grab me like that."

"H, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Louis says softly. 

"Just leave me alone," Harry pleads shakily. "Please."

Louis lets go of him. Harry sniffles, glancing at Louis sadly before walking down the stairs. Louis puts his face in his hands again. Shit. He really, really fucked up.


	32. Chapter 32

Louis is sleeping on the couch.

Harry didn't, like, ask him to. He just figured he should. That's what couples do when they're mad at each other, right? One of them sleeps on the couch. And Harry needs to be close to Beverly, since he needs to feed her, so. That leaves Louis to lay on the sofa and watch Notting Hill on the telly.

He has his head on a very uncomfortable throw pillow, a thin decorative blanket draped over him. This is the sort of time where he'd call his mum for advice, but it's one in the morning, so he doubts this would be a good time to.

Louis sighs and puts his hand on his forehead. After a few moments, he hears a loud beeping coming from upstairs. Holy fuck, what is that?

Beverly. Her machine.

Louis doesn't think he's ever gotten up faster in his life. He stumbles up the stairs as fast as his legs will take him, bursting into the bedroom and scooping Beverly up. As soon as he does he can hear her take in a breath, starting to wail right after. 

"I know, I know," Louis soothes, voice trembling as he bounces Beverly a bit. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

Harry's eyes blink open. He squints up at Louis. "Her machine went off," Louis explains, gently putting his hand on Beverly's back.

Harry springs up. "What?"

"She's okay," Louis says softly, kissing the top of Beverly's head. "I-I can take her out of here for a bit so you can sleep."

Harry looks angry. He nods though, laying back down, and Louis twists his mouth before carrying Beverly out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Walking downstairs, he kisses the top of Beverly's head again. "You scared me there, Bev," He sighs, walking into the kitchen and flicking the light on. "You're okay, though, right, monkey?"

Louis shifts Beverly so he's cradling her instead of holding her against his chest. He brings her close to his face and blows a raspberry into her tummy, and she squeaks.

"Can't believe how big you're getting, pretty girl," Louis coos, rocking her gently. "You've got to keep growing so your lungs get big and strong!"

Beverly looks up at Louis like he's her whole world. Louis can't believe she's his. She's so beautiful, this gorgeous, fragile little thing that needs him and Harry. That's sick. And, also, a little terrifying.

The stairs creak as Harry walks down, shuffling into the kitchen with sleepy eyes. His curls are a mess. He looks godly, Louis thinks. 

"'S she okay?" Harry asks, voice quiet and thick with sleep. Louis nods as Beverly hiccups.

"She's fine," He assures softly. "Just gave Daddy a good scare, huh, Bev?"

Harry leans onto the kitchen island, looking down at it. "You shouldn't have said what you did," He says, and it's obvious how hurt he is. Louis swallows thickly, looking down at Beverly.

"I know," He nods. Harry bites his bottom lip. "I...I didn't mean it. It was just in the heat of the moment."

Harry looks up at him with big, shiny eyes. "It hurt my feelings," His bottom lip is trembling. Louis' eyes soften.

"I know it did," He says quietly. He goes to put Beverly in her little baby swing that Anne has got them, strapping her into it before standing across from Harry. "That was a shitty thing to say. I didn't mean it."

Harry looks down again, running his hand through his hair. "You know I would never say something like that normally," Louis continues softly. "I was angry. I shouldn't have been, but I was, and I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

Harry doesn't say anything. Louis frowns. "Harry..."

"I-I think I'm going to take her back upstairs," Harry moves to go get Beverly. Louis furrows his eyebrows and steps in front of him.

"Haz, why are you acting like this?" Louis asks. Harry's eyes are glossy. "Can't we talk about this? Please? I don't want to go back to bed like this."

"Louis, I just want to go to bed," Harry says, practically whispering. Louis puts his hands over his head and huffs. 

"Why can't we just resolve this?" Louis asks. He raises his hand exasperatedly, and Harry flinches. He steps back, shielding his face with his arms. Louis' whole heart sinks to his stomach as he slowly lowers his arm. 

"Harry..." Louis says slowly. Harry just blinks up at him. "Did...did you think I was going to...?"

Harry just looks at Louis for a few seconds before he bursts into tears. Louis' eyes widen, startled. Harry slowly sinks down to the kitchen floor, and Louis is not far behind, kneeling in front of him. 

"Baby, baby," Louis soothes as Harry cries, bringing Harry into his arms. "Oh, sweet boy, I'm so sorry. Don't cry, please don't cry."

Harry clings onto Louis, gripping onto his t-shirt and sobbing. Louis kisses the top of his head, rubbing his back. "Love..."

"There was a time..." Harry sniffles, clearly trying so hard to pull himself together. Louis waits patiently for him, wiping Harry's tears. "That I had a boyfriend who would say things like that to me. Everyday. And he meant them. And he would hit me."

Louis freezes to take that all in. No, no, no. That can't be true. He really doesn't want that to be true. Jesus, his poor boy.

"Harry," Louis breathes. 

"I'm sorry," Harry whimpers, burying his face into Louis' chest. "That you have to deal with me being like this," He sniffles. "That I can't just handle conflict like a normal person, and instead I just shut myself away."

"No, no," Louis' grip on Harry tightens. "Do not apologise for that. It's not your fault, nothing he did to you was ever your fault, okay? You didn't deserve that, Hazza, I'm so sorry."

"He told me it was my fault," Harry weeps. "And that I was worthless, and the only reason he was with me is because he felt sorry for me."

"I'm with you because I'm in love with you," Louis says quietly. Harry bites his lip to stop it from trembling. "My perfect boy. I love you more than anyone in this world. The day I came home from the states and you opened that door, I knew I was whipped for you." Harry can't help but smile tearfully. "Please never, ever think that I'm with you for any reason other than the fact that you and our girl are my entire world." 

"I love you," Harry cries. Louis strokes his hair and kisses his forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Louis mumbles into Harry's hair. "I'm so sorry, baby, I love you so much. Please don't cry. Let me take you and Bev back to bed, okay?"

Harry sniffles and nods, letting Louis help him stand up. Louis lifts Beverly up out of the swing and holds her, the baby seemingly half-asleep. He holds his hand out to Harry, who takes it sheepishly, and he brings his babies to bed.


	33. Epilogue [1/3]

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Louis grins. This is his favourite part of the day. He puts his laptop bag down as Beverly runs to him, her tiny feet padding on the floor. 

"Well hello, pretty girl," Louis greets, lifting her up and kissing her cheek. "I missed you."

"Daddy daddy daddyyy," Beverly giggles as Louis tickles her tummy. 

"Where's Papa, Bev?" Louis asks, carrying Beverly on his hip as he walks to the kitchen. Harry is learning against the counter, a cup of tea in his hand. "Beverly, where's your Papa? All I see is this super model in our kitchen."

Harry rolls his eyes. Louis walks over to him, putting Beverly down and kissing Harry. "You look extra stunning today," Louis points out, stepping back from Harry and grinning. His smile widens at the swell of Harry's stomach. He can't believe he's the father of two (2!) kids. 

"Okay, kiss ass," Harry laughs as Louis pouts. Beverly toddles over to Harry and raises her arms up.

"Papa!" She squeaks. Harry bends over to lift her up, wrinkling his nose when it strains his back a bit. "Papa kiss, Papa kiss."

"Papa kiss?" Harry grins before kissing Beverly's cheek. Beverly squeals, and Louis smiles fondly. "Oh, Lou, do you think you'll be able to make the appointment tomorrow?"

"What time's it at?" Louis asks, smiling at Beverly and her little baby dungarees. Harry had put her hair up with a little bow too. He can't believe he has a daughter this perfect, she looks like a little doll.

"Two," Harry replies. "Think we find out the gender at this one."

"Oh, shit," Louis gasps. Harry glares at him and covers Beverly's ears. "Sorry, sorry. I have a presentation at 1:30 tomorrow, I don't think I'll make it."

"Don't worry about it," Harry assures. "I don't have to find out tomorrow."

"No, it's okay," Louis twists his mouth. "Just, promise you'll call me and tell me as soon as you're done?"

"Sure," Harry grins. Louis sticks his pinky out. Harry laughs and shakes his head, linking his pinky with Louis'. 

♛ 

"Kick it in the net, baby," Louis says, pointing to the tiny football net Lottie had found for Beverly. Lottie's the coolest aunt, Louis has decided. He would never say that out loud, though. A war would probably break out.

Beverly runs until she's about eight centimetres from the net and kicks the ball in. Louis cheers, running over and scooping her up. "And she makes the goal! Beverly Tomlinson: the best player the Rovers has ever seen!"

Beverly giggles as Louis spins her around, kissing her cheek three times. He can see Harry watching them from the window, smiling to himself. "Okay, B, one more and then we're going in for dinner," Louis says, kicking the ball out of the net and setting Beverly down. Beverly wastes no time, toddling over to the ball and kicking it back into the net. 

"Daddy, goal!" She squeaks, raising her hands in the air. Louis' eyes soften.

"Good job, princess," Louis lifts Beverly up again, blowing a raspberry into her cheek. Beverly squeals and giggles, and Louis smiles. "I bet it only takes three seconds for Papa to tell us to wash our hands."

Louis is right. He brings Beverly inside and is told to wash his hands immediately. He pouts, stomping over dramatically to the washroom with Beverly. He can hear Harry giggling behind him.

Once he and Beverly have washed their hands, Louis takes her back to the kitchen, sitting her down in her high chair. He then walks over to Harry, snaking his arms around his waist. "Hello, beautiful," He mumbles into Harry's shoulder. 

"Hi," Harry smiles sweetly, preening under Louis' attention. Louis wasn't about to let them drift apart just because of a few kids, but he knows a lot of couples go through that. They have this, these quiet little moments together, and that's enough for both of them. 

Louis presses both of his hands to the bump between Harry's hips. Harry leans back into him, closing his eyes. "How's baby?" Louis asks. 

"Behaving," Harry says, and Louis grins. "For now, anyways."

"Good," Louis chuckles. 

"Papaaa," Beverly croons from where she's sitting. Both of them look over to see Beverly waving to them, and Louis smiles. 

"Tomlinson's always need to be the centre of attention," Louis shrugs, making Harry laugh.

♛

Louis kind of hates interns.

He feels terrible about it, too. He remembers when he was an intern. He was just as nervous and stupid as the one sitting next to him. But good lord he hates this. He's just finished his presentation, and is now helping this kid do the exact thing the entire presentation was about. 

He's about to sigh for the third time when his phone rings from his pocket. "Could you hold on just a second, Tommy?" Louis knows his name is Tom. He's also been corrected twice that day for calling him Tommy. He likes giving him a hard time. "Hey, love."

"Hiii, how was the presentation?"

"Daddy?!" Louis can hear a little voice in the background. 

"Maybe you can talk to him in a minute, baby," Harry laughs. Louis smiles adoringly. 

"The presentation is good, it was fine," Louis says quickly. "So?"

"So what?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "So, did you find out?"

Harry giggles. He's so cute, it makes Louis' heart ache. "Yes, I did."

Louis raises his eyebrows. "And?"

"And, congratulations. You're the father of two girls."

Louis stands up from his desk chair immediately. Tom looks up at him with wide eyes as he beams. "A girl? It's a girl?" At least three people look over at him. He's probably being a little too loud, but frankly, he doesn't care.

"Yeah, it's a girl! She's super healthy too, and she was moving lots at the ultrasound. Maybe you'll feel her soon."

"Holy shit, baby," Louis bites his bottom lip. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry says before laughing. "Okay, Beverly, fine."

Louis sits back down, and he hears "Daddy!"

"Hi, love," Louis grins. "How are you?"

"Daddyyyy," Beverly repeats. "Daddy Daddy Daddyyyy."

"I'll see you when I get home, okay, Bev?" Louis smiles.

"Bev bye byeee," Beverly croons, and Louis laughs.

"Okay, goodbye, Beverly," Louis hangs up the phone before looking back to Tom, who's eyebrows are raised. "Oh, uh, my boyfriend's expecting. It's a girl."

"Congratulations," Tom says sheepishly, and Louis smiles. 

"Thank you," He nods, and then goes back to explaining his presentation to Tom. It's a long three hours before he finally gets to clock out and go home, and Beverly runs right up to him like she always does. 

"Hi, princess," Louis scoops Beverly up and spins her around. Beverly laughs, and Louis grins. "I missed you so much, pretty girl." He kisses her cheek. "Where's Papa?"

"Papa up!" Beverly points to the ceiling. Louis furrows his eyebrows. Beverly is definitely not allowed to go up or down stairs by herself. Ozzy even looks up from where he's laying in his dog bed when Beverly says it, as if he's confused too. 

Louis carries Beverly to the stairs. They have a gate on the top and the bottom of the stairs so Beverly can't climb them herself, but both of them are open. Louis carries Beverly up the stairs, going to the nursery and setting her down in her cot. "I'll be right back, okay, sweet girl?" He kisses the top of Beverly's head before handing her a few toys and walking to the bedroom.

"Harry?" Louis calls out worriedly. He walks around the bed to see Harry curled up against the wall, weeping and looking up at him. Louis' eyes soften, and he gets down on his knees and wraps his arms around Harry. "Baby, baby, what's the matter?"

Harry doesn't say anything, just keeps crying. Louis holds onto him tight, kissing the top of his head. "Oh, love," He soothes. "It's okay, H."

"Lou," Harry cries. Louis frowns, wiping the tears from Harry's face. 

"Come here," Louis says softly, pulling Harry into his lap. Harry leans his head against Louis' chest, and Louis puts one hand on Harry's tummy. "Did something happen, baby? What's the matter?"

"B-Beverly," Harry sniffles. "Beverly had a total meltdown, and she was kicking me and hitting me. And I-" Harry hiccups from crying. "I don't know if I can handle two, Louis. I love staying at home with Beverly everyday, but sometimes..."

"Sometimes it's hard, huh?" Louis says quietly. Harry nods. "I know, baby, I'm sorry. Does it help if I think you're really good at it?"

"A little," Harry mumbles, closing his eyes as Louis rubs his back. Louis grins. 

"And do you remember when the doctor put Beverly on your chest for the first time?" Louis asks gently, and Harry grins. "How that felt? And when we got to take her home? And when she started walking?"

"Mhm," Harry grins, sniffling. 

"And, yeah, she can be kind of a terror sometimes," Louis shrugs. "She probably gets that from me, sorry about that. But, the good outweighs the bad, definitely. Because she's also beautiful, and so sweet, and wonderful. She gets that from you."

"I'm so in love with you," Harry looks up at Louis through his thick eyelashes. Everything in Louis softens. He leans down and pecks Harry on the lips before Harry's eyes widen. "I left the gates open, oh my God, was Beverly downstairs?!"

"No," Louis doesn't want to upset Harry any more. "Don't even worry about it, H."

Harry covers his face with his hands. Louis takes them off. "Hey, hey," He says sweetly. "Holy shit, H, we've got two daughters."

Harry immediately smiles, not even correcting Louis' foul language. "Yeah, oh my God," Harry puts his hands on Louis' cheeks. "Two daughters. One more and we're outnumbered."

"Next ones a boy," Louis shakes his head. "I can feel it. Two girls and a boy, that's how it's going to end up."

"If you're sure," Harry smirks. "I should go start dinner."

"I can do that," Louis scoffs. "Are you craving anything?"

"Pizza?" Harry blushes. Louis smiles fondly, leaning down and kissing Harry again. 

"Of course, baby," Louis nods. "You can lay down for a little, I'll order the pizza and grab Beverly."

"Thank you, Lou," Harry says softly, leaning up and kissing Louis' cheek.


	34. Epilogue [2/3]

"And I-Mr. Tomlinson, sir?"

Louis looks up from where he's typing out a sixth text to Harry. Tom is furrowing his eyebrows at him. "Um, is everything alright?"

"I told you, Holland, you can call me Louis," Louis says, looking back down at his phone. "Uh, I'm fine, sorry about that. What was your question?"

"No, it's okay," Tom says. Louis feels bad. It's just–Harry's three days overdue. His anxiety for the past week has spiked, he can't help it. Harry being all alone with just Beverly and a full-sized baby in his belly. Louis didn't want to go to work that morning, but Harry made him, assuring him that he was fine. "'S Harry okay?"

Louis' eyes widen. He blabbers on about Harry tons, but he didn't think Tom actually listened. "Oh, he's fine," Louis assures. "He's overdue by a few days, I'm just worried. Sorry, though, I'm all ears now."

"No worries," Tom smiles timidly. "So, um, how does this look?"

"Lemme see," Louis scoots forward to watch.

♛ 

"Let me do it!"

"Okay, okay, you can do it," Harry smiles weakly. "If you need help, I'm right here."

Beverly, now three, makes a face at him. She's just as sassy as her Daddy, but she's almost a carbon copy of Harry. Her eyes stayed blue, but everything else is all Harry. 

"When Adalyn coming?" Beverly asks, attempting to get her little feet through the legs of her patterned leggings. 

"I told you, baby, soon," Harry says softly. "Whenever she feels like it. I think she's just running late."

"Like Daddy," Beverly nods, and Harry laughs. 

"Daddy does run late pretty often, huh?" He quickly helps Beverly with her leggings, so fast she can't swat his hands away. "Are you excited to be a big sister, though?"

"Mhm," Beverly grins. "'M a big girl."

"Yes you are, pretty girl," Harry smiles, handing Beverly her shirt. "Can't believe how big you're getting."

"Paw Patwol now?" Beverly asks, her little t-shirt half on. Harry laughs a little, leaning forward and helping Beverly with her shirt. 

"Sure, love," And Beverly's off towards the stairs. Harry sighs, standing up and grunting. Being this big was a lot easier the last time, when he didn't have a three year old to run after and Louis was home more to help out. 

Slowly, he walks to the stairs, where Beverly is waiting for him at the bottom. "Beverly Rue, you know I don't like you going down the stairs by yourself," Harry sighs, gripping to the railing as he walks down.

"Too slow, Papa!" Beverly exclaims. Harry rolls his eyes, finally coming to the bottom and making his way towards the sofa with Beverly. Ozzy runs up to him once he sees him, sniffing all over as if to make sure he's okay. 

"Hi, buddy," Harry says softly, scratching behind Ozzy's ears. "I'm okay, don't worry about me."

"Papa!" Beverly squeaks, handing Harry the remote. Harry smiles and takes it, thanking Beverly before turning on Paw Patrol. 

It's only a few minutes later that Harry feels it. It's barely anything, just a tiny wave of discomfort in his belly, followed by a twinge in his back. But he knows. This is it, Adalyn's coming today. 

"Beverly, love, can you please get Papa's phone from the table?" Harry asks, and Beverly is quick to get up and run to the table. As sassy as she is, she's also so kind, and has constantly been asking Harry if he needs anything, mirroring the words of her Daddy. She runs back from the kitchen with Harry's phone, and Harry takes it and kisses the top of her head. "Thank you, B."

"Gonna talk to Daddy?" Beverly asks, climbing back onto the couch.

"Yes, babe, I'm going to talk to Daddy," Harry replies, seeing six texts from Louis and smiling fondly. 

"I say hi?" Beverly gasps.

"I'll tell him you say hi, pumpkin, I promise," Harry nods.

Louis: how are you feeling ??

Louis: do you think adalyn is staying put for now orrrr

Louis: can she please come today actually i have a meeting i wanna skip tomorrow 

Louis: h a r o l d

Louis: you know it makes me NERVOUS when you don't ANSWER my TEXTS

Louis: I told you to keep your phONE ON YOU

Harry: Sorry, I left it downstairs while I was getting Beverly dressed. I just had a tiny contraction, I think you'll be missing that meeting tomorrow. 

Harry: And Beverly says hi. :)

Harry doesn't think Louis has ever responded faster.

Louis: AHHHHH

Louis: I AM COMING HOME ASAP

Harry: Lou, it'll probably be awhile before we have to be proactive.

Louis: I AM COMING

Louis: STAY WHERE YOU ARE

Harry shakes his head, smiling fondly and putting his phone back down. He watches Paw Patrol until the front door swings open, and Louis bursts in. Beverly turns around and gasps. "Daddy!"

"Hi, baby," Louis greets, kissing the top of Beverly's head. He stands behind the couch, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry assures, kissing Louis' cheek. "I only had the one. There's more coming, though, I can feel it."

"Oh, love," Louis sighs, squeezing Harry's shoulders and kissing his neck. "Let me change out of my work clothes, and then I'll come watch some Paw Patrol," He says the second half louder so Beverly will hear.

"Yay!" Beverly cheers. Louis kisses the top of Harry's head before walking up the stairs. He comes back down a few minutes later, wearing joggers and one of Harry's t-shirts. He stands in front of the couch.

"Do you want to sit in between my legs?" Louis asks. He knows it helps Harry's back when he lays with it against Louis' chest. Harry nods sheepishly and scoots over. Louis sits down, leaning his back against the arm of the couch and assisting Harry in laying against him. 

"I love you," Harry says softly, Louis' chin hooked over his shoulder. 

"I love you more," Louis replies, grinning wide. Beverly is so mesmerised by the telly she's not even paying attention to her parents. "You look so beautiful like this, can't believe you're mine."

"Louuu," Harry's cheeks heat up as Louis wraps his arms around Harry's chest, fingers grazing his nipples. He knows how sensitive they are. Asshole. Harry lets out a shaky breath and grabs Louis' hands. "Louis, not right now."

"Are you sure?" Louis pouts, and Harry nods. Louis frowns and sticks his hand right into Harry's pants, wrapping his hand around Harry's dick and giving it the smallest pump. "Are you really sure?"

He's teasing him at this point. "Louis," Harry has to keep himself from moaning. "Jesus, stop. Beverly's right there."

Harry knows Beverly isn't even watching, though. He sighs. "When she goes down for her n-a-p," He mumbles, and Louis gives him a smug smile, smacking a kiss on his cheek and taking his hand away from Harry's nether region. 

"You just look so stunning, I can't help it," He shrugs. Harry wiggles his bottom into Louis' crotch a little more, and Louis' breath hitches. 

"You'll have to wait," Harry sighs coyly. Louis huffs, pressing his forehead into Harry's shoulder and sighing dramatically. 

♛ 

As soon as Beverly is asleep, Louis helps Harry to the bedroom, shutting the door about half way behind them. He lays Harry down on the bed and leans forward. 

"You'll have to be quiet, baby," He says softly, voice low. "Don't want to wake Beverly up."

Harry nods obediently. His contractions are so far apart he's not even worried about them at this point. Slowly, Louis sticks his hands up Harry's shirt, playing with both of Harry's nipples at the same time. Harry gasps, back arching just a bit. "Shh, quiet, pretty boy."

Harry loves when Louis gets like this, so dominant and gentle. One of Louis' hands travels down to the waistband of Harry's pants, the stretchiness of them making it easy for Louis' hand to access Harry's dick. "'M gonna eat you out in a minute, I'm just getting you going."

Harry moans quietly just at the thought. Louis smirks, always so smug about the things he can do to Harry. "You look so good, angel," Louis says lowly, a hungry rumble to his voice. Harry whimpers as Louis pulls his pants down a bit. "So fucking hot, no matter what you look like. I can't believe you're all mine."

"All yours," Harry nods shakily, and Louis smirks again. 

"Good," Louis replies, his hand pumping up and down at Harry's dick. Harry's shaking, forgetting about everything, including the fact that he is literally in labour. He looks up at Louis, curls falling into his face, and Louis grins, slipping Harry's trousers and pants off entirely. "Are you ready?"

Harry nods eagerly. Louis gets down onto the bed, very slowly putting Harry's legs over his shoulders. "Are you comfortable?" Louis asks cautiously.

"Just do it already," Harry whines. 

"Okay, brat," Louis laughs, and Harry pouts. Louis bends down and starts to go at it, Harry's legs trembling as he whimpers again. 

Harry's whole body has changed because of the pregnancy, obviously. His thighs are thicker, ass bigger, and overall demeanour so feminine and caring and lovely. Louis' obsessed with it. He's so beautiful all of the time, of course, and there are things that Louis loves about Harry that he doesn't have while he's pregnant. But, Louis' definitely going to miss this once Adalyn is here.

"Louis, Louis, Louis," Harry's voice trembles.

"Shh," Louis reminds. "Quiet, baby."

"I can't," Harry sniffles. 

"You're going to have to," Louis raises his eyebrows teasingly, and Harry sighs shakily. "Now, let me do my business please."

And Louis' off again, working his tongue and making Harry tremble. Harry has his hand over his mouth so he doesn't make too much noise, tears forming in his eyes at how good this feels. He's so much more sensitive now, he can't tell if he loves it or hates it. 

"I'm close," Harry says, and it's muffled by his hand, making Louis snort. 

"Don't scream," Louis reminds. Harry's a quiet, soft person in general, but during sex he's loud, loud, loud.

When Harry climaxes he bites his hand, squeezing his eyes closed as he cums. It gets in Louis' hair. He doesn't even mind at this point. 

"Good boy," Louis says gently, and Harry just leans his head back.

♛ 

"Lou," Harry mumbles through gritted teeth, squeezing Louis' bicep. He's been very quiet about his contractions, not wanting to upset Beverly. Beverly is currently playing restaurant with a little fake kitchen Anne had gotten her, delivering plastic food to Louis every once in a while. She heard Harry let out an accidental growl and decided to stop trying to feed him. 

"Breathe, baby," Louis says softly. Harry's laying into him on the couch, his cheek pressed against Louis' chest as he scrunches his nose. Ozzy looks up from where Beverly is talking to him on the other side of the lounge. "Do you think we should call Lottie and grab the bag?"

"No," Harry mutters. "Not yet."

"Okay," Louis kisses the top of Harry's head. "You're super strong, you know that?"

Harry just hums, eyes closed as the contraction passes. Beverly toddles over with a plastic bunch of grapes on top of a Disney Princess plate. "Here 'go Daddy," She says, so proud of herself as she hands Louis the fake food.

"Oh my goodness!" Louis gasps, taking the plate. "Thank you so much, Beverly Rue!"

"Eat!" Beverly exclaims. Louis pretends to eat the fake grapes before throwing it behind him, handing Beverly the empty plate:

"That was so good, love, I ate it all!" Louis exclaims. Harry smiles fondly, eyes still closed. Beverly giggles and takes the plate back before rushing over to her little kitchen. Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair. "You still okay?"

"Mhm," Harry nods. He's tired, Louis can tell, and he feels terrible. Harry opens his eyes and smiles up at Louis, and Louis' worried expression melts into a grin.

♛ 

It's just passed two in the morning when Harry wakes up, a pain washing over his belly that makes him wince and grip onto his pillow. It takes everything in him to be able to sit up by himself, but he manages, and looks down at Louis. It's time, he knows they have to leave. 

"Louis," Harry says gently, putting his hand on Louis' cheek and stroking it gently with his thumb. Louis grunts, putting his hand on top of Harry's, making Harry smile. "Louis, love."

"Y'okay?" Louis asks, voice low and gravelly with sleep. 

"It's time, Lou," Harry says.

"Oh," Louis replies. It only takes a few seconds for him to spring up, his hair a mess as he rubs his eyes. "I-I'll get th' bag."

"Sounds good, L," Harry grins amusedly. Louis stumbles off the bed sleepily, grabbing his mobile off the bedside table. 

"Hi, Lottie," Louis mumbles sleepily. "Yeah, 's time. Okay. Okay. Thank you. Okay."

Louis sets his phone down and yawns, and suddenly his eyes are wide. He looks up at Harry. "Oh my God, it's time."

"Mhm," Harry nods. Louis puts both of his hands on his cheeks. 

"A-Are you okay?" Louis asks. "How do you feel? Have you had a contraction since you've woken up? How long was it? Are you-"

"Louis?"

"Yes, love?"

"Just get the damn bag."

"Yes, love."

Louis grabs the bag from the closet and throws it over his shoulder before grabbing some socks and shoes for Harry. "I love you," Harry says softly. He doesn't know of any other man who would put his socks on for him without him having to ask. 

"I love you too," Louis smiles, standing up and helping Harry up as well. "You ready?"

"I think so," Harry sighs. 

Lottie is there quick, giving Harry and Louis both a huge hug before the two of them leave. "How do you feel?" Louis asks, one hand on the steering wheel and the other gripping Harry's. 

"Tired," Harry mumbles. "So tired."

"I'm sorry, baby," Louis kisses the back of Harry's hand. "Are you excited, though?"

Harry can't help but smile a little. "Really excited," He admits, holding Louis' hand up to his cheek. "I'm so excited to meet her, and for Beverly to meet her. Bev's going to be such a good big sister."

"Yeah, she is," Louis grins. "I can't believe she's going to be a big sister."

"Ah!" Harry closes his eyes, squeezing Louis' hand. Louis frowns. He hates that he can't do anything for Harry. 

"I'm so sorry, love," Louis says softly. "We're almost there, I promise."

"I'm so tired," Harry sniffles, cheeks becoming rosy as his eyes fill with tears. "Just knock me out and wake me up when she's here."

"Haz," Louis laughs sympathetically. "Baby, you got this, okay?"

"Louis," Harry whines. 

"I know, H," Louis soothes. 

They arrive at the hospital soon enough. Louis carries Harry into the hospital, announcing that his boyfriend is having a baby, and a wheelchair is brought to them soon enough. 

"Just breathe, love," Louis reminds softly, face set in a sympathetic frown. He holds a cold rag to Harry's rosy face, and Harry looks up at him. 

"Marry me," He says, voice strained. Louis chuckles wearily. 

"Sure, love, someday I'll marry you," Louis kisses Harry's cheek. Harry shakes his head.

"No," Harry grumbles. "No, I'm asking you, right now. Marry me. Will you?"

Louis' entire face softens. "Of course I will," He says quietly. "There's nothing I want more than to marry you, Harry." Harry smiles weakly, and Louis kisses him.

♛ 

"Daddy!" Beverly runs away from Lottie and to Louis as soon as he appears in the waiting room. Louis smiles, ignoring everyone else in the waiting room to lift Beverly up and hold her tight. 

"Hi, princess," Louis kisses the top of Beverly's head, voice still shaky with emotions. Beverly leans back from her Daddy to see how his cheeks are wet with tears. 

"Daddy sad?" She asks, concerned.

"No, pumpkin, 'm just happy," Louis assures, sniffling. 

"We made Beverly look all pretty to meet her baby sister for the first time," Lottie mentions, walking up to Louis and kissing his cheek. "Congratulations, Lou."

"Thanks, Lots," Louis grins proudly. Beverly's wearing a little white dress with pastel coloured flowers, a light blue bow pinning hair out of her face on either side of her head. "You look beautiful, Beverly Rue. Are you ready to visit your baby sister?"

"Yes!" Beverly nods. Louis sets Beverly down and holds her hand, waving to his and Harry's family before walking Beverly down the corridor. 

"Hey, quick pep talk," Louis squats down to be on Beverly's level. "Just because Papa and Daddy have a new baby doesn't mean we love you any less, okay?" Beverly nods. "We've got room in our hearts for you and Adalyn, just like you have room in your heart for me and Papa, right?"

"Wight," Beverly nods. Louis smiles and grabs Beverly by her little hips, peppering her face in kisses and making her squeal. After a few moments Louis smiles at her. 

"Okay, you ready?" Louis asks, and Beverly nods. Louis stands up and holds Beverly's hand again, opening the door to the room.

Harry is sitting up against some pillows, a little bundle in his arms. He looks up and smiles at the two of them. "Hi," He greets softly, hair tied up into a bun. Beverly hides behind Louis' leg shyly, and Harry giggles. "'S okay, Bev. Come here."

Beverly looks up at Louis, who nods and smiles. Slowly, she walks up to the bed, peering up at her Papa and the new baby. "I-I come up?" She asks.

"Here, B," Louis says, helping Beverly up onto the bed so she can see the baby. Harry smiles up at Louis as Beverly looks down at the baby.

"She tiny, Papa," Beverly says. Harry's eyes are watering already. 

"She is tiny, Bev," Harry agrees. "She's pretty, though, isn't she? Just like you."

"Mhm," Beverly nods. "I touch?"

"Yeah, just be gentle," Harry nods. Delicately, Beverly puts her little hand on Adalyn's blanket she's swaddled in. 

"I like her," Beverly decides. Louis watches from the side of the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he grins.

"Oh, good, I do too," Harry laughs. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes!" Beverly gasps. Harry smiles, patting the space on the bed next to him. Beverly sits, and Harry gently shifts Adalyn so she's in Beverly's lap, though he's still holding her. "Why she bald?"

Louis and Harry both burst out laughing. "Like father like daughter," Louis shrugs. 

"She's going to grow hair, baby," Harry laughs. "You were bald when you were born too."

Beverly gasps, touching her hair. "No, no, no," She huffs, making her parents laugh again. 

"Oh, Beverly," Louis remembers, squatting down before grabbing a wrapped up package and handing it to her. "This is for you. It's from the baby."

Harry takes Adalyn back into his own lap as Beverly rips open the paper. "Nail polish!" She squeals, making Harry smile.

"Since you're a big sister now, you're big enough to paint nails with Papa," Harry explains, kissing the top of Beverly's head. 

"Tank you, Adalyn," Beverly says, and Louis takes the nail polish before she can spill it or break the glass bottle. 

"So, how does it feel being a big sister?" Louis asks as Beverly puts her hand on the top of Adalyn's head. 

"Cool," Beverly nods, making Louis chuckle. 

"I think you're already a very good big sister, Beverly Rue," Harry says, tucking one of Beverly's curls behind her ear. 

"I am," Beverly says sassily, and Harry just smiles while Louis shakes his head fondly.


	35. Epilogue [3/3]

"Well, look at you, pretty girl," Louis gasps as he walks down the stairs, Beverly wearing a new dress and two bows in her hair. "I feel like I'm forgetting something special happening today..."

"It's the first day of school!" Beverly reminds him, the five year old giving Louis a pout. 

"Yeah, duh, Daddy," Harry says, rolling his eyes. Louis sticks his tongue out at Harry before scooping Adalyn up off the floor, the two year old squealing. 

"And hello, peanut!" Louis greets, peppering her face with kisses and making the tiny girl squeal. "You're not going to school today, nuh-uh. You're staying home with Papa and Daddy today, yeah? You get Papa and Daddy all to yourself, lucky girl!"

"Okay, now where's my kiss?" Harry asks. Louis laughs, setting Adalyn back down before walking over to Harry. He grabs him and dips him, making Harry squeak and laugh, and then kisses him. 

"Good morning, beautiful," Louis mumbles against Harry's lips, standing him upright. "You're looking stunning as always."

"Little ol' me?" Harry gasps, and Louis smiles fondly. He swears Harry gets more and more beautiful everyday. 

"Is it time to leave yet?" Beverly asks from where she's standing by the door. Louis and Harry look at each other and laugh. 

"Sure, baby, we can leave now," Louis says. "I feel like I should be hurt you want to get away from me and Papa so badly."

"Sometimes a girl needs a break," Beverly shrugs. Louis gapes at her while Harry covers his mouth, trying not to laugh too hard. 

♛

"Okay, Bev, pep talk," Louis and Harry are both squatting down, eye-level with Beverly. Harry's holding Adalyn by her hips in between his legs. "I know it's scary in there, there's a lot of people and a lot of things you don't know. But you're the coolest kid here, I know that for a fact. You are smart and wonderful and you can do anything, including going in there and being absolutely amazing."

Beverly nods, a very serious look on her face. "How do you feel, honey?" Harry asks gently. Beverly purses her lips like she's thinking. 

"I think I'll be okay, Papa," Beverly says. Harry's face softens, his eyes shiny. 

"Okay, pumpkin," Louis says, holding his arms out for a hug. Beverly runs into his arms, clinging onto him with her little arms wrapped around his neck. Louis kisses her cheek. "Be good."

"I will, Daddy," Beverly nods. Louis and Harry switch, with Louis grabbing Adalyn and keeping her close (she likes to run off) and Harry hugging Beverly. 

"I'll miss you, Beverly Rue," Harry sniffles. He can't help it, he's spent everyday of Beverly's life at home with her. Now she's leaving him. It's not fair. He just wants her and Adalyn to stay little forever. 

"I'll miss you too, Papa," Beverly says into Harry's shoulder. "Make sure Adalyn doesn't eat all of the Oreos."

Harry can't help but laugh. "I will, baby, don't worry," Beverly pulls back from him, and Harry sticks his pinky up. "Pinky promise you'll be the best Beverly you can be?"

"I promise, Papa," Beverly nods, very serious as she links her pinky to Harry's. "I go inside alone, it's okay."

"Are you sure?" Louis asks. 

"I'm a big girl!" Beverly reminds. Louis' worries expression melts into a fond one.

"You are," Louis agrees. "Okay, baby. Papa and I will pick you up later. Have fun, be kind. Love you."

"Love youuu!" Beverly sings, waving to her parents and her sister before walking into the classroom. Harry and Louis stand up, Adalyn in Louis' arms. 

"When'd she get so grown up?" Louis sighs. He looks over to Harry, who has tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, Hazza."

"I'm sorry," Harry sniffles, wiping the tears off his face. 

"Let's get out of here before you flood the place," Louis teases, slipping his hand into Harry's. Harry pouts, but he squeezes Louis' hand, and they walk out of the school.

♛ 

"Oh my gosh, where did Adalyn go?" Louis gasps, looking everywhere except where Adalyn is hiding behind an arm chair. Louis sighs. "I guess I'll have to go eat all of our fruit snacks myself..."

"No!" Adalyn pops out, running passed Louis towards the kitchen. Louis laughs and rushes to grab her, lifting her up and turning her upside down while she squeals. 

"What do we say when we want something, Adalyn Mae?" Louis asks. 

"Peas! Peas!" Adalyn screeches. Close enough. Louis flips her back around before walking over to the cabinet. He pulls out a bag of Disney Princess fruit snacks, and Adalyn gasps. "Tank you, Dada!"

"Of course, princess," Louis kisses Adalyn's chubby little cheek before opening the little bag, handing it to Adalyn. Adalyn immediately pulls out a fruit snack and eats it. 

"Where's your Papa, bub?" Louis asks. "Haven't seen him in a little while."

"Dunno," Adalyn sings. "Dunno, dunno, dunno."

"Hm," Louis carries Adalyn and her fruit snacks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He goes to the bedroom to see Harry fast asleep on the bed, and Louis grins. "Papa's pretty when he's sleeping, huh?"

"Mhm," Adalyn nods, although Louis' sure she doesn't know what she's agreeing to. Louis sets Adalyn down on the bed, and she immediately crawls over to Harry, patting his cheek. "Papa, Papa, Papa."

Harry groans, his eyes fluttering open. He grins sleepily as soon as he sees Adalyn, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face into her hair. She just eats her fruit snacks. "Hi, babe."

"Dada's babe," Adalyn replies, almost reminding Harry. Harry giggles, and Louis smiles adoringly. 

"Yes I am," Louis agrees.

"Hi, Lou," Harry gives Louis a sleepy smile. 

"Hi, beautiful," Louis greets. "Have a nice nap?"

"Mhm," Harry closes his eyes and yawns. "Dunno why I'm so tired."

Ozzy lifts his head from where he's laying on the carpet, seeing that Harry's awake and walking over to the bed. "Oz!" Adalyn squeals, giggling when Ozzy starts to sniff her all over.

"I miss Beverly," Harry pouts. 

"I know, baby," Louis says sympathetically, patting Ozzy's head and laying down with Adalyn and Harry. "Only a few more hours." He takes Harry's hand in his own and brings it to his mouth, kissing it. Harry smiles weakly. 

♛ 

"Papaaa!" Beverly sprints into the house as soon as Louis unlocks the door, jumping into Harry's arms. The both of them couldn't go to get her since Adalyn was taking her nap, so Louis offered to get Beverly and bring her home.

"I missed you so much, Beverly Rue," Harry mumbles, grinning as Beverly leans back from him with a huge smile on her face. "What'd you do at school?"

"I read books!" She exclaims. "And I made three new friends, and I told the teacher all about you and Daddy and Adalyn!"

"Sounds like you had an awesome day!" Harry smiles. "Would it make it even more awesome if I told you we're having macaroni for dinner?"

"You're the best Papa in the world!" Beverly exclaims. Harry laughs while Beverly kisses his cheek.

They eat their macaroni for dinner (well, the majority of them. Adalyn misses her mouth pretty often. Ozzy ate more of her macaroni than she did) and the kids are in bed by eight, leaving Harry and Louis alone. 

"You're such a good father," Louis mentions. Harry's laying against his chest as they wash the telly. Harry lifts his head up to look at Louis, giving him a soft smile. "I'm so in love with you."

"Yeah?" Harry presses his cheek against Louis' chest, still looking up at him. 

"You're so beautiful," Louis kisses Harry's forehead. "And wonderful. I can't wait to marry you. Soon, I hope. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Harry's smile grows larger. He lowers his head so he's looking straight ahead of him instead of up at Louis. "I'm pregnant," He practically whispers. Louis' breath hitches. 

"Wait," Louis says, and Harry bites his bottom lip to keep from smiling too wide. "Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously," Harry nods, sitting up straight to look Louis in the eye. "I'm pregnant, seriously."

"H-Harry," Louis gasps, attacking Harry in a hug. "Holy shit! Another baby!"

"Another baby," Harry giggles and nods. "Three kids."

"When'd you find out?" Louis asks, putting his hands on Harry's cheeks. "How'd you find out, oh my God!"

"A few days ago I took a test," Harry sniffles, eyes becoming watery as Louis strokes his cheek with his thumb. "I was having the symptoms, I know how it feels by now. I know you're supposed to wait until the doctor confirms it, b-but I just know. I know my body, we're having a baby."

"Hazza," Louis beams. Harry crawls across the bed and opens his bedside table drawer, pulling out three pregnancy tests and handing them to Louis. 

Two lines.

Two lines.

Two lines. 

Louis laughs giddily, putting his hand on his forehead. "You..." Louis shakes his head in amazement. "Are incredible."

"Oh, stop it," Harry giggles, flipping his hair over his shoulder exaggeratedly. Louis laughs again, dropping the pregnancy test on the bed again before grabbing Harry by the face and kissing him. 

And to think, it all started with a One Night Stand.


End file.
